Oh, Brother
by TinkanaiT32
Summary: America has a habit of putting himself into world affairs all for the sake of World Peace. His newest plan is to bring all the nations together for the holidays and spread the cheer. Prussia and Canada are the most reluctant to join in the festivities, but they couldn't quite complain when each event only brought them closer. America's interference just might do some good for once
1. Thanksgiving (Meeting and Wishing)

_For those of you who do not yet know me. I am TinkanaiT32 AKA the Truthsayer of Fanfiction. I tell the dramatic truth, the whole dramatic truth, and nothing but the dramatic truth. My reviews are lengthy, legendary, and love-filled (Okay maybe not so much the middle but that's how I view it). __And for those who do know me..._

_Ello' Chick-a-dees! Long time no see..uh…write…er…you know what I mean! I missed you guys (and girls) like crazy. What began as enlightenment quickly grew into torture. Quit FF?! How in the world could I possibly do that? Answer: Obviously I couldn't. I tried really hard, but my OTPs and favorite authors just dragged me back in._

_I also found out I'm now a Tony/Loki (Avengers) fangirl while I was away and that good PruCan was severely lacking on FF. So this brings me to my latest project. A PruCan one-shot to get me back into the swing of things. And maybe…just maybe I'll bring back my old fanfics (new and improved of course)._

_Well Chick-a-dees, have a happy Thanksgiving and enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (although I know that's the exact reason you all came here XP)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and will not ever own the rights to Hetalia. Now let me sulk about that fact in peace.**

* * *

"Oh Maple," I sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last ten minutes. I didn't know why I did this to myself. Honestly, I must have been a closet masochist to continuously endure the torture also known as the loud, rowdy, pushy country: America. And what did my brother done this time? Well simply put he had the bright idea to invite to world over (and I'm not exaggerating) for a Thanksgiving dinner potluck.

Well, actually now that I though about it, if China brought over his famous steam buns then I guess it wasn't too bad of an idea, but that's not the point! The point is that Thanksgiving is a Western holiday and yet he expects everyone to celebrate it. I'll have you know, us Canadians have our own Thanksgiving and I spent it last month happily as I watched the annual Kitchener-Waterloo Oktoberfest parade. It's not my fault that it happened to be around the time of Columbus Day for Americans (and don't even get me started on what a farce that holiday is).

I was hoping to use this time as a break from America's usual antics, but would he let me at least have the holidays to myself? No, of course not. So there I was, at the front door of America's home holding a dish of my country's famous Saskatoon berry pie in one hand and Figgy duff in the other waiting for the host to open the door and let me in. Finally, I heard a loud barking laugh that could only come from the bold North American country, and sure enough not 5 seconds later the door opened and my violet eyes met with brilliant blue. Following suit, a familiar blonde invaded my vision as he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, albeit awkwardly because of my full hands off to the side. When he finally let go and I could breathe (Did super strength come with being a super power?), I got an earful.

"Canadia! Glad you could make it! Come on in!" I sighed as he once again butchered my proud name, but said nothing. Every time I corrected him, he just seemed to forget the next time we saw each other anyway. I gratefully stepped inside into the surprisingly moderately decorated foyer and shivered at the pleasant sensation of going from cold to warm. When he motioned to take my coat, I gestured to the dishes in my hands.

"Oh! Whatcha bring?!" He shouted, never really knowing what using your inside voice entailed.

"Saskatoon berry pie and Figgy duff."

"Sounds funky," he said wrinkling his nose. "I like it!" He grabbed the two dished from me so I could relieve myself of the heavy coat. "Come on, let's take these to the kitchen with the rest of the dishes," he told me rather than suggested. When I entered the kitchen, the first thing my eyes landed on was the counter nearly full of dishes. I sniffed the air, and yes, the aroma of China's steamed buns filled the air along with the distinct smell of Pumpkin pie and many other foreign scents.

"As you can see, there are already quite a few other countries that arrived. They are in the living room." America then proceeded to lead (read: manhandle) me to the aforementioned room where the other countries have already made themselves at home.

China and Russia were playing what seemed like a drinking card game. Honestly, it just could have been a regular card game and Russia was drinking from a bottle of vodka just for the hell of it. Greece was curled on one of the couches taking a nap. It never ceased to amaze me how he could sleep through the noise (it was the same at world meetings as well).

Poland was showing off his new 'Fresh-Off-The-Rack Fall season boots' that he bought recently that just went 'so well' with his double breasted overcoat. And it did truly. No one could deny the Polish man had style. Spain was pestering Romano again it seemed and the shorter Italian was blushing furiously. A few words drifted over to me, something about tasting his drumstick, and I quickly tuned out that conversation.

In one corner was a group of South Asian countries singing into a karaoke machine. Foreign words flowed slowly from their mouths (ni wen wo ai ni you duo shen?), but it was beautiful none the less. I listened for a few moments longer, smiling softly when I saw the small Taiwan, dress flowing around her as she gave her all to the heartfelt performance. Eyes roaming the room once more I spotted England and France bickering, no surprise there. England looked ready to throttle the Frenchman, while the other just laughed in the other's reddening face.

All in all, the atmosphere was warm and inviting…but I didn't immediately go to join in. I knew that if I tried to join in a game or discussion then I'd get a "Who are you?" or worse "America, are you wearing contacts?" So I just stayed to myself most of the time, and that suited me just fine. I was more of an observer anyway, and the other countries where more than entertaining to watch. Especially when thrown together in an event such as this.

My eyes wandered once more, this time to the décor. It was interesting to say the least, seeing America's home for the first time. I don't know what I was expecting. Cowboy and Indian wallpaper? Sports jerseys decorating the walls? A disco ball hanging from the ceiling perhaps? Whatever my mind had conjured up was nothing compared to reality. The furniture was a mix of dark mahogany tables and black leather sofas. A large 50 inch flat screen television took up a good portion of the back wall and was currently displaying the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. A few potted plants took residence in the corners of the room and towards the back were glass doors that led to what I assumed was a backyard.

I retraced my steps back to the foyer and passed by an archway. Curious, I ventured a little further into the house and walked down a hallway which I found that along the walls were a few abstract paintings. I walked over to get a closer look, surprised at the presence of such art. I mean I didn't take America for a Kandinsky fan. There was even one from Pollock as well a few yards down. One painting in particular caught my eye. If I had to describe it, it looked like a twisted city on a hill. The sky, a collage of colors with seemingly random thick black lines, cut across the canvas, and here was also a rocket in the corner…or was it a hand? On second thought, I really had no clue what the painting was supposed to be. I guess that's the reason it's abstract.

I quickly grew bored with my failed attempts at guessing the meaning behind the artworks and was considering flipping the painting 180 degrees just to see if my brother would take notice when I was suddenly bumped into from behind. A startled 'eep' escaped my lips involuntarily, and I flailed my arms trying to keep my balance. Strong arms wrapped around my waist to keep me steady and I jerked at the unfamiliar feeling, causing my glasses to sit askew on my nose.

Two red blurs appeared in front of my face, but when I corrected my glasses and blinked a few times, they slowly became two crimson eyes. Well, that was certainly something you don't see everyday. Though I really shouldn't judge with my own violet orbs. Further inspection revealed pale white skin and above was an equally pale tuff of wild hair on the other's head. Lowering my gaze back to the other's eyes, I noticed the amused look he was giving me and realized I was staring way too long than deemed socially acceptable. Not only that, but I was still captured in his arms while my hands were resting on the stranger's rather muscled biceps. With a slight cough, and most likely red face, I quickly regained my ability to stand on my own two feet and moved away from him.

"Es tut mer leid," the voice spoke lowly before continuing in English "Sorry about that." My brain didn't register the English for a while because it decided to take a vacation at that exact moment. W-was that German? The German language was always a fascination of mine, but...my mind was a least present enough to realize that the person in front of me certainly was not the robust country of Germany. Then who...? The thoughts trailed off as I was once again reminded of just how long I was staring, but I was also aware of the other staring right back. I felt myself warm up slightly as I cleared my throat.

"I-it's no problem," I managed to say after a while, and maybe I might have said more (like...oh I don't know...asking what country he represented), but unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, there was a shout behind us and my mysterious partner turned his head to respond.

"Ich bin hier! Einen moment!" Oh yes, that was definitely German. When he turned around he gave me an apologetic look. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was pouting. Which was weird...unless...unless maybe he wanted to talk to me as well? No, I didn't dare hope and quickly shot down the thought. It was a miracle in itself that he noticed me in the first place."Gotta go," he told me and I nodded for lack of a better response.

It was only after he left that I realized I was holding my breath and let it out in a huff. Just what was that all about? And just who was he? Shaking my head I decided to just return to the living room. More countries have obviously arrived and I wanted to observe some more. And if I just happen to see my mysterious companion and find out his identity than so be it. I was just about to enter when a loud shout reached my ears. Who else but America? I sighed and walked into the room when another equally loud voice responded. Now that was different. I looked around to spot the origin of the noise and my eyes landed on two figures in the foyer, one being the stranger I had just met and the other my dear brother. They were engaged in...rock paper scissors? Wh-what?

"Okay then, best 2 out of 3, Prussia!" America was yelling. "And then you can be allowed to eat with the rest of us countries."

"Kesesese...the Awesome me doesn't need permission to do anything! But I'll humor you!" Were his words, but I spotted a bit of tension in his eyes and around his mouth. Then suddenly America's words registered in my mind and drew me a pause. Prussia? The crimson eyed stranger was Prussia?! I've heard tales, of course, about the once great and mighty Prussia, but I've never seen pictures or even descriptions of what he looked like. Hell, I didn't even know he still existed! Weren't personifications of countries supposed to disappear with their respective countries or something? For him to still exist...my thoughts were interrupted by a shrill yell.

"Rock, paper, scissors...schießen!" Prussia yelled forming his hand into the shaper of paper effectively winning over America's rock. "Take that!"

"Okay, you have earned the right to be with us countries this time!" America shouted, but the large smile showed it was all in good humor. "Welcome to my home! Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz, so enjoy!"

Prussia raised an eyebrow, but just nodded his thanks. The crowd that had seemed to accumulate around the two dispersed and the atmosphere was once again filled with conversations. Most not even in English. I stayed off to the side by myself staring not so creepily at Prussia wondering if I should just approach him or not. I never got the chance anyway when a shout rang out telling everyone the football game was starting. There was an unanimous decision (read: America declared) for everyone to move to the living room to watch the football game. In truth, half of the countries had rolled their eyes and commented on the lackluster sport, claiming soccer was far superior. Well that didn't settle well with the other half comprised of die-hard sports fanatics, and World War III was almost upon us when someone had the bright idea to have an actual football and soccer game in America's spacious backyard to see which one was better.

The actual football game forgotten, everyone rushed out back to form the two teams up. I wasn't surprised to see it turn into a game of Western vs Eastern countries. Typical. As for me, I remained undetected when they starting forming teams and walked over to the backyard porch where table and chairs were set up and watched dutifully from the sidelines. For once the fact that I seemed invisible to the world worked in my favor since I was more a hockey person than anything. So there I sat alone on the porch, curled in my favorite red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it. Alone. Or at least I was until a familiar streak of white crossed my peripherals as someone sat to the right of me.

I stared wide eyed not sure what I should do, my thoughts running wild. D-did he mean to do sit here next to me? Oh what was I thinking of course not, he probably didn't even realize I was there. And yet as soon as those words were thought Prussia turned towards me with that same amused expression gracing his features. "Hallo again," he said and my eyes widened. He...he remembered me?

"You remember me?" I had to say out loud just to see if it was true.

"Of course," he said as if it were an impossible thing to do and that made me pause. I was just so used to everyone forgetting about me or just not seeing me. Why the thought that I might be remembered just once was completely foreign to me...but also nice. Realizing there was a silence creeping between us I racked my brain to find something, anything to say to break it, but the other beat me to it.

"I'm Prussia by the way. I realized we didn't get a change to be properly introduced." I thought back to our first meeting and the warm feeling of being held. The close proximity of our bodies, faces barely a foot apart..."And you are..." he prompted, bringing me back to the conversation.

"I'm Canadia," I said without thinking. By the time I realized what I said I was mortified. "I mean Canada!" I hurried to correct, my arms flailing about. "I'm Canada." Way to go self, now he thinks you're an idiot, I thought bitterly. I snuck a glace at him just to see if I had completely lost his interest (or worst scared him away) and found that his lips pursed but twitching like he wanted to laugh, but was holding himself back. For that I was grateful, but still horribly embarrassed. Trying to redeem myself I turned the spotlight towards him.

"Why aren't you out there playing?" I asked because he seemed like the sporty type if the muscles I felt when in his arms had anything to say about it.

"Eh...not my scene." Well, I was completely wrong. No surprise there. "Actually I don't even know the rules, so if it doesn't make sense then it's not that enjoyable to me."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Football isn't that hard to understand. There are much less rules than baseball or basketball for that matter."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? At first I thought it was get the ball and run, but then there's all these flags being thrown around," he said and his words rang true when a shrill whistle filled the air. It seemed that the Eastern team was thrown yellow flag for using martial arts during the football game. The referee (Hungary with her deadly frying pan) calmly explained that flips were not allowed in the game and that made me chuckle softly. See why I enjoy observing?

At Prussia's questioning gaze, I explained the situation to him and that led to more laughter. Seizing the moment, I explained the basic rules of football to him, even going as far to elaborate on exceptions to the rules or the sports jargon used. He nodded along and seemed to soak up the information I gave him, interrupting only a handful of times to clarify a few things.

As we watched the game, I was proud when he started pointing out specifics of the game on his own. A particularity smug look adored my face when he shouted at the ref for making an obvious foul call. The look, however, quickly vanished when a frying pan sailed past my head making me jump and emit a small 'eep' in surprise. Beside me Prussia didn't even try to hide his snickers, and soon I was joining him.

"Birdie!" Prussia suddenly shouted beside me, ceasing my laughter and causing me to jump for the second time in less than a minute. "That's it, I'm gonna call you Birdie," he continued with a determined nod of his head.

"Pardon?" I was really confused at the turn the conversation had taken.

"That's gonna be my nickname for you, because of that adorable 'eep' sound you make when you're surprised. It reminds me of my pet bird. So Birdie it is, or maybe Vögelchen is more suitable." He seemed to mutter to himself.

I stared wide eyed at the man beside me for many reasons. The two biggest ones being 1) did we even know each other long enough to give nicknames, and 2) did he say adorable? I shook my head in disbelief and watched as his face fell.

"Do you not like it?"

"What?" I asked alarmed at his crestfallen expression then remember my previous gesture. "Oh no, it's not that!" I hurried to reassure him because that pout was dangerous. "I'm okay with the nickname...I guess."

"Which one? Birdie or Vögelchen?"

"What does...Vögelchen mean?" I asked hoping I didn't butcher the pronunciation.

"Birdie," he said simply and even if they meant the same thing, having the German nickname appealed to me much more than the English one. When I told him so, the smile he gave me in return had heat rising up my face. Wanting to get the spotlight off of me, I spoke about something he had mentioned earlier. "You have a pet bird?"

"I said pet, but Gilbird is really apart of the family."

"Girlbird?" I parroted.

"That's his name!" he explained gleefully. "He's a small yellow chick with just the softest feathers. He loves to nest in my hair and pecks me whenever he's upset, but it never hurts. He's really smart too! I taught him how to fetch me simple things in case I needed something. Such an awesome bird deserved such an awesome name and thus Gilbird was named!" He exclaimed and I couldn't help but get caught up in his infectious enthusiasm. I marveled in the way his red eyes nearly sparkled as he talked, and I had no doubt in my mind that the little bird was loved dearly.

I thought about my own pet polar bear Kuma...whatsit something or other. His full name had always escaped me, so I had gotten into the habit of just calling him Kuma. He on the other hand forgoes my name entirely and just calls me Owner. We have a understanding between the two of us. I care for him and he keeps me from getting too lonely. Honestly though, running my hand through his soft fur while we watch players violently clash on the rink is the best way to spend my days. Since he's no taller than my knee standing I can't help but coddle him. He acts like he hates the treatment, but I know he loves it.

"I can understand how you feel a little," I confessed. "I have a pet as well."

"What is it?" he asked but then changed his mind. "No wait let me guess. Cat?"

"Nope," I gave a sly smile at the typical guess.

"Dog?" he tried again and I had to keep myself from laughing.

"Uh-un."

"Platypus?"

That caused me to nearly choke on laughter. "Oh Maple no!"

"Well then I give up. What is it?"

I giggled (yes giggled) and told him, watching as he jaw dropped in shock. "A polar bear."

"A polar bear?" he repeated slowly in disbelief. "As in...a huge white fluffy but vicious polar bear?!"

"Not so big and not so vicious unless I forget to feed him, but yes," I shrugged since it wasn't such a big deal to me anymore. "He talks too," I added as an afterthought. Prussia gave me a blank stare.

"Okay, now I know you're lying. He does not talk."

"He does," I confirmed. "Not overly complicated sentences, but he gets his message across."

"Vögelchen," he said grabbing my hands in excitement. "That is entirely too awesome!" he exclaimed and I ducked my head to hide the blush. Part at the praise and use of my new nickname, but mostly at the warm feeling of his hands in mine.

"It's not really," I murmured and he gave me a look that clearly stated he disagreed but thankfully left it at that. Unfortunately, he also let go off my hands and I ignored the sudden cold feeling.

There was a comfortable silence that followed as we watched the soccer game start. Almost immediately the Western team was yellow carded for catching the airborne soccer ball with their hands. Without thinking I leaned over to explain, and then automatically filled him on the basic rules of soccer as well. Just like with football he was quick to catch on. We took turns calling out good and bad plays. After a moment he turned towards me with what I've come to know as his signature smirk.

"You seem to know a lot," he praised and once again I felt my cheeks get warm before I mentally cursed myself. What was with me today? l've never blushed so much before, but then again I never had a reason to.

"Uh no, not really," I waved it off. "Just a few things I picked up while observing them all play," I explained.

"Oh that reminds me, why aren't you out there playing?"

"Oh um...me?" I said lamely, and he gave me a look that said 'who else' which I ignored. "I'm not much of a football player, besides even if I did play I wouldn't be doing much." That seemed to get his attention.

"Why's that?" Prussia asked, genuinely curious, and I wondered how I should approach the topic. I didn't want to scare a potential friend away, but on the other hand he was bound to find out anyway. So I told him the truth.

"People don't notice me. It's almost as if I become invisible. It's always been this way," I confessed. "Even if I were wide open with my arms waving back and forth still no one would notice. No one ever does."

"Well, I notice you," he pointed out.

"Yeah, something I'm still trying to figure out," I retorted with a humorless laugh.

"It's simple. I'm an Awesome guy who notices Awesome things."

"Pardon?" I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed in question.

"I said I'm an Awesome guy who notices Awesome things." At my continued confusion he sighed. "I saying your awesome." That made me pause, but I was given no time to retort. "How could anyone _not_ see you?"

"Pardon?" I repeated.

"I mean you're a pretty interesting guy if I do say so myself, and I do. Not to mention purple eyes are definitely something you don't see everyday. And with you're glasses they just look so huge and...beautiful..." he trailed off lowly seemingly embarrassed. But that was nothing compared to what I was feeling. I swear my eyes were close to popping out of my head in response to his words. No one had ever complemented my appearance before.

"I...uh...thank you," I said lowly, my face positively burning.

"Uh...n-no problem," he replied equally flushed, an action much more noticeable on his pale skin. Then there was an awkward silence that I rushed to fill.

"So, uh...I've never seen you before now," I said before mentally rolling my eyes. Well besides world meetings I barely get out myself and it's not like I'd see the dissolved country at the meetings in the first place. He confirmed my thoughts a moment later.

"I don't usually get out much. Can't do much without a country nowadays," he said nonchalant and I held back a wince. The way he said it like it was just fact made me feel...well bad for lack of a better word. However, he seemed to make peace with the fact that he was no longer was a country. My mind traveled back to when America said Prussia could eat with "the rest of us countries" if he could win the game, and I felt a wave of pity pass through me. Those words that didn't register to me before seemed so harsh now.

"Um...so...what do you...do then?" I asked not wanted to seem rude, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Drink."

"Pardon?" I seem to be saying that a lot around him.

"Drink, go to the night clubs in Germany. Laze about in my room," he shrugged. "Like I said there's not much to do. In order for me to travel I would need to be escorted by a country and I'm not too friendly with the rest of the world. To be honest, I think they are still blame me for about World War II. Poland just runs away when he sees me."

"Oh," I said dejectedly, though I wasn't sure what answer I was expected anyway. I would have thought not being bound to a country made you free, turns out it was the exact opposite.

"Don't make that sound. I'm not missing much from what I see from mein bruder. Just work, meetings and the occasional get together like this. I'm actually pretty happy! No more strategic meetings, no more drafting policies, no more regulating commerce and best of all no more paying the price for my citizens idiotic mistakes. I have so much free time!" He exclaimed smiling a wide smile, but even I could tell it was strained. I know too well about those types of smiles.

"Oh." I repeated because what else could I say? It's actually really great personifying a country? And just would I know about that anyway? I didn't know which was worse. Existing without a country to represent, or representing a country that everyone ignores.

"We're quite the pair, hun?" I said softly.

"What?" he asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"One of the world's mightiest countries dissolved, and one of the world's biggest countries ignored." Maple that sounded less depressing in my head.

I wouldn't know his opinion on my statement though because at that moment the game drew to a close. The two games ending with the Western countries winning the football game and the Eastern countries winning the soccer game. They came together for a handshake afterwards and just agreed to disagree before brushing the dirt of their shoes and clothing and then reentered the house. Prussia and I followed suit.

The call for the start of the meal came soon after and we were lead by America into a large dinning room with walls the color of autumn. Oranges and reds and yellows dotted the walls with a few knick-knacks along a shelf that hung on one side. In the center was a long table that was fit for a castle. It easily sat 30 people in the beautifully carved chairs, however, it was the food on top of the table, however, that captured everyone's attention.

There was such a way array of dishes including farofa from Brazil, okonomiyaki from Japan, golabki from Poland, boliche from Cuba, pyttipanna from Sweden and so many more. The mixing smells were intoxicating and everyone rushed to be in their seats. I just so happened to get a seat right across from Prussia, and that made me just a tab bit more happy than it should have. Before we had a chance to dig in, however, America cleared his throat from where he sat at the head of the table. I rolled my eyes, neither surprised nor impressed at his display.

"Okay everyone before we eat, it's tradition to say what we are thankful for on this fine November day! I'll go first," he like it was a chore but it was clear he reviled in the attention. "Dudes and dudettes," America gestured to the various countries around the table. "I'm thankful for all of you coming to my home to spend the holidays." There were nods around the table agreeing with the blonde and then he gestured to his left for the next person to start.

France stood with grace and looked around the table. "I am thankful for..la amour." He also gestured to the person of his left to start and so on it went around the table, countries thankful for one thing or another. A flourishing economy, an end to recent civil unrest, elections finally done and over with ect. When it came close to my turn, I pondered what I was thankful for. My country was doing great by today's standards. Economy is good. Nothing threatening public safety. Oh well actually the parliament shooting was a bit of a sore spot, but it could have been worse, and I'm happy that veteran was there to stop the shooter.

I came out of my thoughts just in time for South Korea, who sat to my right, to finish speaking and sit down. I was standing and about to open my mouth when the person to my left had risen and started his own speech. My mouth snapped shut and felt my body freeze up in embarrassment before I lowered myself back to my seat dejectedly. Of course, I would have been skipped over. I'm not sure why I was even surprised. I guess I got too comfortable with talking to Prussia and having someone just _notice_ me that I had forgotten for a bit how invisible I was. However, no sooner had those thoughts popped into my mind did _his_ voice invade my ears.

"Hallo? It wasn't your turn!"

My head shot up on it's own accord and my gaze sought out the brazen albino's. D-did he just...?

"Wot?" said the accented voice of England. "No, it's my turn," he argued, bushy eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Prussia didn't let up. "No," he replied his voice tense. "It's his." He stared pointedly at me and my face grew warm. Even more so after the brit sputtered next to me.

"Oh, sorry chap, I didn't see you there. Go along then," he told me returning to his seat.

Of course you didn't, I thought bitterly, but forced down those feelings. "Um..." I started when I realized the whole table was staring at me and I awkwardly stood. "I-I'm thankful for...uh...I'm thankful for..." My eyes met brilliant scarlet and I smiled a small shy smile. "I'm thankful for all the people I have met." My lips may have formed the word 'all', but my mind said there was only one and I was looking at him. I saw his lips curl up into a half smile half smirk, and I tried to no avail to stop the butterflies from going wild in my stomach. I ducked my head bashfully as I sat back down and the sharing continued on after me.

More statements of thankfulness filled the room. Thankful for the raise in the monetary value of their currency, their military protecting their citizens, their budding relationships with neighboring countries and so on and so on. When it came time for Prussia to speak, the table waited with abated breath. He stood and stared at everyone, having their attention and knowing it.

"What I am most thankful for.." he paused for dramatic effect, "is that I found someone to be awesome with," he concluded giving the table a rather boyish smile, but his eyes were trained on mine the whole time.

That didn't seem to be what everyone was expecting at all and there were confused looks being thrown around, everyone trying to figure out just who this special person was. Meanwhile, my heart was pounding in my ears at his words. Surely he didn't mean...me? No impossible. It couldn't be me, we had only just met after all. Yes that's it. It was obviously someone else who captured the albinos attention, not...me. And those thoughts just made my chest ache all the more. My shoulders slumped and I dropped my gaze, missing the confused look on Prussia's face when I did. I tuned out most of the other countries declarations of thanks, lost in my own destructive thoughts until it came time for the last country to speak: Spain.

"I'm thankful for mi tomato, Romano~" he said unashamed blowing a kiss to the Southern Italian country.

"Bastardo! I'll kill you!" said country yelled clutching a silver fork in his right hand.

"Awww...fratello. How sweet~" Italy cooed to the displeasure of his brother, but the other just crossed his arms and looked away, his face a bright red to rival the nickname Spain bestowed upon him. I smiled at the interaction, but it was a bittersweet one in knowing that I might never had that type of relationship with someone. Fortunately, the meal started, giving me something to occupy myself with as everyone began picking up a dish nearby and filling their plates. At least until someone called something to attention.

"Hey, England?" Finland asked, an ever present smile on his youthful face.

"Wot?"

"Which dish to you bring?" There was a distinct pause in action after the question was asked.

"The Yorkshire pudding...why? England said glaring suspiciously everyone who suddenly stopped to take interest in the conversation. Under the glare everyone returned to sharing the dishes, but it was clear no one went towards the aforementioned dish.

"Oh, no reason," the other chirped going back to the turkey in front of him.

At first there was nothing but the sounds of silverware scrapping against plates and polite requests to pass over a dish, but afterwards the room was filled with conversations. Dinner with 20 something odd countries was surreal. Snatches of conversations floated over my head, some in English, but most in the other countries native tongue. It was a spectacular event to witness, and being the silent observer I am I relished in the chance to glean cultural things from around me. One thing I quickly learned was not everyone used the same utensils. While most western countries ate with the traditional (to us) fork and spoon, the eastern countries had a mix of chopsticks, refined silverware, or in Scotland's case just bare hands. It was a sight to behold.

The food was delicious. I hurried to grab one of China's steamed buns along with smoked herring from Denmark and dolmades from Greece. Once those were gone, I sampled a few dishes from the South American countries, but stayed mostly to the more familiar North American cuisine. At the beginning of the meal I finally gathered the nerve to peek up at Prussia and caught his concerned look. I cursed inwardly for making him worry, but gave him a reassuring smile on the outside. After all it wasn't his fault I was undesirable. If I wasn't so shy I probably would have raised my voice to talk to him, but even though I knew that chances of anyone hearing or even caring about what I talked about were small, I still kept my mouth shut. Besides, the small glances and nods of acknowledgement that we exchanged during the rest of the meal were enough.

"I found the wishbone!" America suddenly shouted and that got my attention. I looked over and saw him proudly holding up the forked bone of the turkey. Now, I'm not a superstitious person, but I'm all for tradition and doing things just because. Or at least that's what I told myself when America asked who wanted the honors of breaking it with him and I jumped at the chance.

"I do!" I yelled with all my might, knowing that it might not even register amongst the crowd, but for some reason or other he actually heard me.

"Alright bro! Come on down!" the blonde yelled and I nearly skipped down to him, my wish already in mind if I won.

"Ready?" he asked as he told hold of one end and I took the other. I nodded and then together we pulled the forked bone apart. America's eyes were on the bone between our fingers, but mine were closed tight in anticipation trying to infuse my will into the stationary object. It was only a few seconds later, but it felt like much longer when I felt the bone finally break. There was a groan and slowly I opened one of my eyes before both shot open in surprise. In my hand was the longer of the two halves!

"Congrats! So whatcha wish for?" he asked me. I resisted the urge to glance over at the albino that captured my interest and instead busied myself with securing the bone in my hoodie pocket.

"If I tell you then it won't come true," I told him cheekily and he laughed.

"True!" he said and we parted ways returning to our seats.

Later on, the loud bustling atmosphere became more subdued as everyone started to be filled to the brim with food. Plates were cleared and dishes were wrapped up for later consumption. Everyone thanked America for hosting us at his home, and slowly trickled out of the dinning room. Some returning to the living room to watch TV still stuck in a post meal haze, others ready to return home for the night.

I myself wondered back to the hallway with the abstract paintings wanting a break from all the noise and maybe...just maybe wanting to talk more with Prussia. I rubbed the bone in my pocket and sighed. I wasn't an idiot, I knew very well that I had a slight(ly huge) crush on the albino man. Unfortunately, I also knew that asking for more than friendship was out of the question, so my wish was simple. I wanted the man as a close friend. That's all I could ask for.

"Hey Vögelchen," a voice said lowly breaking me from my thoughts and I jumped letting out a small 'eep'. I then blushed realizing that I proved his nickname right. He laughed but didn't tease me further, instead he fixed me with that same boyish smile from before. I swallowed loudly before responding.

"H-hi Prussia," I said in an equally soft almost nervous voice before tilting my head. "Wait, why are were being quiet?"

"No reason," he shrugged stepping closer to me and I felt frozen in his presence. Not in fear, oh no, but something equally dangerous. I tried to shake off the feeling and start a conversation.

"How did you like the meal?"

"It was interesting to say the least. I tried so many foods. Definitely one of my favorites are those steamed buns China brought."

"Oh Maple, yes," I moaned unconsciously, too caught up in remembrance of those heavenly treats that I didn't see the hungry look that flashed through the other's eyes. "Those are my favorites too!" I whispered excitedly feeling like we were sharing secrets.

"Uh..yes...well..yeah," he scratched the back of his head and looked everywhere but at my face. That made me frown. Did I do something wrong? Before I had a chance to ask him I heard a snort come from his direction and I turned to find him staring above my head with an amused expression.

"Wh-what?" I squeaked, suddenly feeling self conscious. Was my hair a mess? Could he tell I used woman's shampoo? Mon Dieu, what if a stray piece of food found its way into my hair?!

"Look," he said, tilting his chin in an effort to make me look up. Slowly and with just a bit of apprehension I did, and couldn't help the way my jaw dropped slightly. Above me…above us was a mistletoe. Well, that shouldn't be there yet. Just as slowly I returned my gaze to my companion and saw his questioning gaze on me.

Did it suddenly get a few degrees warmer?

"Well?" He murmured because with us standing so closely (when had that happened?) there really wasn't a reason to yell, but Maple if that didn't mean I could feel his breath ghost over my suddenly dry lips. I licked them unconsciously and watched as his eyes darted down to follow the motion before they ventured back up. It was then that I could see just how wide his pupils were as he stared into my eyes with one eyebrow arched, waiting for an answer.

"Um…I…uh…it's not Christmas!" I blurted unnecessarily not even answering his question. Seriously, my mouth was not connected to my brain at all. Prussia chuckled lowly and once again I got to feel his breath glide across my lower face. Well, that didn't help my already shorted out brain one bit. "S-some Americans like to d-decorate for Christmas really early," I specified. Well at least it was a coherent sentence. "So..uh..that technically shouldn't…we can't...I mean it doesn't...it wouldn't be... v-valid?" Please stop talking, my brain tried to tell my mouth but to no avail. A thought a had just occurred to me and it made my brain clear up slightly.

"Wait, you already...a-at the table...you said you...found someone," I finished lamely.

"I did," Prussia said unashamed as he slid his arms around my thin waist. I stared wide eyed at him in shock.

"Th-then why are you doing this?!" I cried out, frustrated at the turn of events and trying to distance myself from him. I-if he already had someone in mind then why was I even needed?

"Why do you think?" he asked tightening his grip and not letting me escape.

"I..I don't know!" I whined, so confused at what was going on around me.

"Oh Vögelchen," he murmured. "My sweet naïve _awesome_ Vögelchen," he stressed the word awesome and my breath hitched in my throat in realization. "Do you get it now?"

"I th-think so...you mean me, right?" I looked deep into his eyes for the truth. "You found...me?" I asked in a whisper, my tone borderline begging.

"Ja, you," he confessed with a smile. My heart flooded with such warmth and happiness I was sure there was a large dopey smile on my face, but I didn't care. I had never dared dreamed that someone would fine me interesting enough to want to hang around for a relationship, and now...I watched as he glanced above us once more, asking silently for permission. And yet I hesitated, my eyes jumping nervously from the mistletoe above to his lips and then back to his eyes.

"Is that a no?" He asked picking up on my hesitation and gazing down at me with...oh no, Maple, no not those puppy dog eyes.

"N-no.." I stuttered though not completely sure.

"No?" He asked once more, his lips slanted over mine only centimeters apart sending delicious shivers down my spine and I wondered why was I stalling.

"Yes," I exhaled, my tone not bothering hiding the _want_ that suddenly over took me. It more of a sound than a word, but with the close proximity he heard me clearly and closed the already thin gap between our lips.

I don't know what I was expecting, but his lips softly meeting mine in a chaste kiss was not it. It was definitely nice, but his previous behavior eluded to a more passionate kiss with more teeth than anything else. Not that I was complaining. No, not one bit…okay maybe a little bit.

When he made to pull away, in a show of strength I barely used outside the hockey rink I clutched tightly to the scarf around his neck and brought his lips back to mine. From then on it was nothing but tongues battling for dominance. The room soon filled with the sounds of our (okay my) moans and lips smacking against one I got lost in the sensations of my body pressing into his, seeking that warmth that only another body can provide. I honestly couldn't tell you how long the kiss lasted, but it was only when the need for breath became too great that we finally parted.

Through heavy eyes and fogged up glasses, I eyed the dissolved nation. There was a soft glow behind his half lidded orbs, white hair faced every direction courtesy of yours truly running my fingers through his hair repeatedly, and lips..oh Maple his lips were swollen and red from our little make out session. It made me wonder what my own looked like.

"Vögelchen..." he groaned against my lips and I let out a undignified whine at the heat that invaded my body when hearing the rough spoken German. He paused and I felt his body shiver against mine. Good, I wasn't the only one affected by the other's sounds. "Vögelchen," he started again softly nuzzling the side of my neck with his nose. "I was wondering..." he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would want to be awesome with me?" His hands trailed up and down my arms slowly, but I couldn't tell if the goose bumps were from his actions or his words. Just to be sure...

"Meaning?" I prompted. Oh sue me, I needed to know if he was asking what I thought he was. There was a sigh before he leaned back, however his eyes were everywhere but looking into mine.

"Meaning, do you want to date me?" he said without his signature smirk. Instead a small, almost pensive smile graced his features as he glanced up at me with his head ducked down.

I stared at this man who I've known for less than 5 hours. A man who noticed me when no one else did, remembered my name without me having to remind him, complemented me on things no one ever has…and kissed me like he didn't want to stop. I couldn't help the smile tugging at my lips in return.

"Yes, I would like that very much," I said before pulling him back in for more of his addicting taste. We stood there for who knows how long just sharing soft slow kisses when loud voices broke our tranquil bubble.

"Oh and then when Spain said he was most thankful for you, that was so romantic," Italy gushed on his way to the foyer. We peeked our heads around the corner and saw a small group of countries tugging on their jackets and preparing to leave.

"Stuff it Feliciano." Romano said but the use of his brother's human name told how serious he really was. That and the tell all sign of a blush threatening to overrun his face. He tried to hide it by snuggling deep into his scarf.

"Oh hon hon hon, I'm sure Germany could help with that!" France teased, which riled the southern Italian up even more.

"Stay away from mi fratello, potato bastard!" he shouted grabbing hold of Italy protectively.

"But Lovi-"

"But no," the other interjected. "He's going to corrupt you and have you watch filthy dungeon porn and then he'll make you sit on his puny-"

"Oh Lovi," Italy laughed cutely. "We've already done that."

There was a distict pause before...

"WHAT?! Y-you potato bastard! I'll kill you!"

From the sidelines we watched as the feisty little Romano tried to strangle the tall muscle bound German with his scarf. I hid my chuckles behind my hand, but Prussia outright laughed at his brother's predicament. I shushed him, but couldn't help the smile on my face. When he turned back towards me he still had a twinkle in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat and I leaned up to continue where we left off. Absentmindedly, my hand pat the broken wishbone in my pocket, happy and thankful that my wish came true.

* * *

**And scene!**

**Well what do you think Chick-a-dees? Do I have what it takes to put back on the Truthsayer of Fanfiction crown? I sure do hope so. I almost forgot just how fun writing could be. A chance to let loose and be creative!**

**Review please. Otherwise how else will I know if I suck or not**


	2. First Date (Part1)

_Ello' Chick-a-dees, a special thanks to my reviewers: **Shiralala, x1, Killerkitty15, and theAwesomePurssia17 **as well as everyone who favorited or followed my story. It was like a early Christmas present. Speaking of which, there is definitely going to be a sequel to Something to be Thankful for, and that will be published on Christmas day. So to hold you over until then, here is a two part bonus chapter about our favorite Hetalian couple. Enjoy~_

**Warning: Naughty dreams and more Man on Man kissing (don't deny it, you want it to happen)**

**Disclaimer: I have no claims whatsoever to the brilliant web comic turned anime that is Hetalia...*sniff* none at all**

**Omake (1)**

* * *

The first fall of snow was always beautiful to me. The silence, like the world was holding its breath while the sky opened and soft snowflakes fell. I also watched in silence from my perch by my windowsill. I could see the faint outline of Kuma in the distance, romping around in the snow like the playful cub his was. I smiled as I pulled my blanket tighter around my shoulders with one hand, the other holding a warm mug of mulled cider. My body was relaxed, but my mind was anything but. My thoughts were wandering like usual, but this time it was in anticipation. The promised date with Prussia was just around the corner. Tomorrow, I was traveling to Germany where Prussia resided with his brother. We both decided that it was easier for me to come to him than the other way around, besides he was just as excited about me being close to his native country as I was about going. I had even searched online, making a list of all the spots I wanted to visit during my stay and the events I wanted to attend.

The actual date wouldn't be until after I settled down and learned a bit about the streets of the city. It made me ever so curious as to what my date with Prussia would entail. Was he the romantic movie and candle light dinner type? Or the adventurous laser tag/go kart type? Or maybe even the casual stroll through nature type? The possibilities were endless and although the nervousness wasn't completely foreign to me, the origin of the nervousness was however. It would be my first date in...oh Maple...centuries at least! (There was a very brief tryst with Cuba that I would rather forget). I was thankfully shaken out of my thoughts by the front door opening and Kuma walking through, letting in a burst of cold air before the door was shut once more. He shook his fur and clumps of snow fell to the hardwood floor. I rolled my eyes at the mess and stood.

"Hungry?" I asked him, though I was already heading towards the kitchen.

"Starving," he replied paws slapping softly against the floor as he followed. His vocabulary was starting to expand the more I talked to him and it was a welcomed surprise. Gone were the days of 'yes' 'no' 'feed me' and my personal favorite 'who are you?'

"What would you like?" I said, looking through the refrigerator and cabinets for something edible for both of us.

"Cake," he immediately responded and I rolled my eyes. It's a wonder the cub wasn't plump by now with all the sweets he consumed. Instead he remained the same 2 foot plush polar bear that I knew and loved to coddle. It was hard not too especially when he gave answers like that.

"How about some real food?" I replied and if polar bears could pout, Kuma would have done it and I had to resist from laughing.

"Fish." Was his sullen reply and this time I chuckled softly. I moved over to the freezer where frozen cods where already filleted and waiting to be cooked. I wasn't much of a cook (really pancakes were the only recipe I had perfected), but I wasn't completely useless in the kitchen.

I grilled the fish, nothing too fancy, just a pitch of a special season mix and sprinkle of lemon to add flavor. Once the fish was grilled to my satisfaction, I set one upon a plate and put it off to the side for myself, the other I placed before Kuma, and then because I'm a total pushover, I also placed a piece of cake beside the plate, with various berries piled skyhigh on top. He attacked the pastry first with unparalleled vigor and I smiled fondly. Against my will my thoughts wondered to Prussia, more specifically his mention of his pet bird, Gilbird. What an interesting name, I mused before the smell of my food distracted me enough to break from my thoughts.

I grabbed my plate and headed over to the living room, side stepping the various sized puddles of melted snow that Kuma trailed from the front door to the kitchen. When I finally reached my old couch, I sank into its worn seats with a contented sigh. I hitched my legs up onto the couch and curled them towards my body. With one hand, I grabbed my blanket proudly displaying the Canadian flag that I kept folded on the back of the couch and tugged it down. It fell into a heap on my legs and I tugged a few more times to settle it comfortably over my lower half.

Finally secure, I picked up the remote that was laying atop the coffee table next to the sofa and pressed the power button. The sounds that the television emitted rang throughout my small wooden cottage. The ring of bells, shouts of the fans in the stands, and the clang of sticks clanking against each other calmed me more than it should and maneuvered a pillow to create a makeshift table to set my plate on. I nibbled on the grilled fish absentmindedly as my violet eyes took in the carnage displayed on the screen.

Hockey was a brutal sport to watch, there was no doubt about it, but it was also exhilarating if you were the one on in the rink. Gliding across frozen ice with the matching speed and ferocity? Ducking and weaving through your opponents or sometimes just going straight through them? There was nothing like it in the world. I only experienced it a few times with an actual team (playing with humans was a little unfair to them), but most of the time I skated alone on the frozen pond in my backyard and it was still enjoyable. Watching had its merits as well. It's the sense of pride that was the reason I found myself watching it most nights. It was a comforting and comfortable routine. And somehow, moments later with my plate empty on the pillow in front of me and the announcer blaring comments in the background, I feel into a deep sleep.

_It was dark._

_So dark._

_I was alone._

_So alone._

_No one could see me._

_I was ignored._

_As usual._

_'I see you,' a voice greeted me in the darkness, and I wondered how could that be. I could barely see my own hand in front of me. I turned around, my eyes scanning the nothingness around me. It was a bit unsettling. Even more so since the voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it just yet._

_'How?' I questioned, doubt lacing my words._

_'I'm an Awesome guy who notices Awesome things.'_

_That made me gasp, recognizing the words and finally the voice. 'Prussia?' I whispered, almost afraid to be wrong._

_'I see you, Vögelchen,' was his reply whispered right into my ear, making me shiver. I turned around, towards his voice, but was disappointed when I could only make out his general outline. I stepped closer to him and was surprised when his arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace._

_The 'eep' that escaped from my mouth was muffled as Prussia swooped down to capture my lips in a kiss. It wasn't chaste like our first kiss, nor was it like the slow lingering ones we exchanged before we went our separate ways from America's home. No this were hot and heavy, full of want and burning with pent up desire. I drowned in it happily, my hands twisting themselves in the fabric of his shirt, anchoring myself to him. Our lips parted and we had to catch our breaths._

_'Vögelchen__...' he groaned into my ear and if that didn't make me want to melt against him I didn't know what would. 5 seconds was long enough of a break, right? Well, it had to be because we were at it again, this time his hands roaming. I tried to reign in the noises I made, but he wouldn't have any of that. Every kiss, every touch, every movement was done to unravel me I was sure. And it worked. Oh how well it worked._

_Until he stopped._

_He stepped away from me and I let out a whine of discomfort, wanting that body heat once more. There was a soft sound, like rustling fabric and then I could feel him step closer to me. I reached forward wanting to establish contact once more and was met with the hard flesh of his chest. Hard, bare flesh. I blushed heavily and went to remove my hand, but one of his held it in place._

_'Prussia, what are you...why are you..' I couldn't finish a single sentence, my brain foggy from the feel of his skin under mine. It was warm and his heartbeat was fast, erratic almost and it matched mine perfectly. Without my consent my hands moved, mapping out the musculature of his torso, with his hand remaining above mine. I felt every curve and indentation as my hands did some roaming of their own until I felt that I had explored it all._

_Then the hand that was covering mine moved my hand lower down his abdomen..._

_And lower passing his navel..._

_And lower still..._

_Until..._

I awoke with a start, face flushed and pants embarrassingly tight. My forgotten plate clattered to the ground, but thankfully did not break. I took several deep breathes to regulate my breathing and willing the ache between my legs to go away. I heard a noise to my right and jumped when I spotted Kuma. He gave me a smug look that screamed 'I know what you were dreaming about' and that made my cheeks burn all the more. I tried in vain to keep a guilty look off of my face as I grabbed the remote. Once the television was turned off, the silence was only more pronounced. I stood up from the couch, keeping my blanket firmly wrapped around my waist and picked up the fallen plate. I walked stiffly out of the room and was only a few steps away from the kitchen, so I thought I was out in the clear. Yeah, right.

"So, who's Prussia?" the little bugger had to ask. At his statement, I quickened my pace and his laughter followed me even after I dropped the plate off into the sink and escaped into my room. I slammed the door shut, more from embarrassment than in actual anger. I plopped down onto my bed and groaned into my pillow. The cub would never let me forget this moment, and for that matter neither would I. My heart sped up as the remains of my dream came back to me, and my member gave a interested twitch.

"No," I mumbled through the plush of my pillow, and thankfully it did nothing else. I crawled under my covers after making sure my alarm was set for the flight tomorrow and promptly fell into a deep dreamless slumber.

(^w^)

The next day I woke up before my alarm, a good 5 hours before my plane would take off. Plenty of time to make sure everything was ready. I cooked pancakes for Kuma and myself, and also explained to him I had meals already prepared that didn't even need to be heated in case he was hungry. It wouldn't be the first time I left the cub alone, but I was making sure it was clear that I wanted no surprise messes when I came back. I didn't even want to know how raspberries got on the ceiling like that. I took my time packing what I felt I would need for the trip. I checked and Berlin's temperatures were below freezing, not even nearly as cold as the arctic of my nation, but I packed a light jacket nevertheless.

One hour before my plane would board, I took a taxi to Ottawa Macdonald–Cartier International Airport with two suitcases in tow. The drive was only 15 minutes, and checking my bags took less than 10. Security was basically no existent for me as well. One of the perks of being the personifications of a country: no hassle from TSA. And soon I was walking towards my respective terminal, with a brief stop at one of those convenience stores to get a small snack.

The plane ride in itself wasn't too horrible. I flew first class, a luxury that allowed me the space to take a nap if I so wanted to for most of the long flight that was ahead of me. At first, I made the decision to watch a movie, but the catchy tune of "Love is an Open Door" lulled me to sleep. I awoke in time for the stewardess to offer me a complementary lunch. I played it safe with the cracker, cheese, and fruit combo with a side of wine. I finished watching the movie whilst nibbling on my food and by the time the end credits rolled, one of the characters left me with some questions.

Anna was isolated her whole life, and when she found even the semblance of romance she went for it no questions asked. She was just so happy for the change that when someone showed her interest, when she 'was noticed by someone' she jumped at the chance to have her fairytale ending. It made me wonder if I was doing the same. Was I too hasty with my relationship with Prussia? Granted we weren't getting married or anything like that, but I was traveling halfway around the world for the guy. The longer I thought about it, the worse my mood became. What if our first date was failure? What if this trip would just show him that we weren't compatible? What if this thing between us meant more to me than him? What if...

Oh Maple, I took a deep breath to calm myself. I was thinking too hard on it, I realized, and that would only lead to more destructive thoughts. I decided on a different movie, a more upbeat one, to get my mind off of things. I was in the middle of a scene where the main character is revealed to be a 'master builder' when my eyes grew heavy once more and I promptly fell asleep. What only seemed like moments later I was awakened by the sound of the captain on the loud speaker.

"Good Morning passengers, it is currently 9pm Berlin time. The temperature is currently -6 degrees Celsius. We have approximately 5 more minutes until the plane lands in Berlin Tegel Airport. Until then, please do not unbuckle your seatbelts until the light indicates you to do so. Thank you for flying with us and have a good day."

As soon as the orange light showing a seatbelt turned off, I released myself from the restraints and quickly made my way to the door. When I stepped outside the plane and into the corridor, a brisk wind swept my hair into a frenzy and I relished the feel of the cold on my bare arms.

Berlin Tegel Airport was huge and busy even at this time of night. People pushed their was past me without saying sorry, it was okay though, since I said it enough for the both of us. Entschuldigung, as hard as it was to pronounce as first, was quickly becoming the most fluent word I could speak. I made sure to learn at least a little bit of German before coming. My reasoning was that I didn't want to look like a fool, but really I just wanted to see Prussia's face when his native tongue feel from my lips. I was hoping he would be pleased.

Luckily, the signs had English translated next to it, so finding Baggage Claim wasn't too much trouble. I waited for the conveyor belt to move, and watched the plastic covered opening with rapt attention. It wasn't hard to spot the bright red and white amongst the blacks and greys of everyone else's luggage. I grabbed them quickly and then moved to where I believed the taxis and buses to be waiting. I wanted to get to a hotel as soon as possible, however, as soon as I stepped out of the door I heard a loud shout and I jumped in surprise turning towards the noise.

"Vögelchen!" A wide smile stretched across my face as I watched familiar white locks bounce as Prussia ran over to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't my plan to have him pick me up and drive me to a hotel at such an early time.

"Well, how else are you supposed to know how to get to my place."

"Your place?" I echoed.

"Yeah, you know the place you'll be staying while you're here. My place," he explained to me, but I still wasn't getting it.

"Oh, okay?" I asked rather than agreed looking towards the ground.

"Do you not want to?" He asked in a low voice, and I glanced up to see those red eyes poorly masking disappointment.

"What?! No, I would love to!" I exclaimed before blushing. "I mean, thank you for your hospitality, but I thought...I mean, you mentioned that Germany.." I trailed off awkwardly. "I didn't want to burden you and was just going to stay at a hotel."

"Ah, oh that," he said, his brain filling in the blanks I left. "Yeah, I used to live in mein bruder's basement for a while, but I finally got the motivation to get my own place. And no, I'm not gonna let my boyfriend stay at a hotel, you're totally staying with me." For a split second I selfishly wondered if maybe I was the motivation, but I knew it was unlikely. Then his words caught up to me.

"Boy-boyfriend?" I questioned, my voice rising an octave.

"Yeah, that's the term when you're dating someone, right?"

"B-but we haven't had a date yet-"

"We will soon," Prussia interjected, but I went on.

"-and who's to say it'll even turn out well-"

"I do."

"-not to mention we don't even know each other that well-"

"Which will be fixed soon.," he reasoned.

"-and then we never really talked about-"

"Mein gott," Prussia huffed before pulling me into his arms and pressed his lips onto mine, effectively stopping my tirade. "You talk too much, Vögelchen. Now listen," he told me when I opened my mouth to comment. "I won't use the B word if it makes you feel better, but just so it's clear that's what I believe we are, and I'm going to spend this entire trip wooing you until you admit it. Okay?"

"Okay," I responded giving him a soft smile. I'm sure my face was probably an embarrassing shade of red, but it didn't matter. I was so darn happy. However, my mood came crashing down when I realized we were still embracing in a crowded _public_ airport and hastened to separate.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, eyebrows scrunching together.

"We're in public!" I said quietly, a bit of panic creeping into my voice. While my own country had already progressed with gay rights including legalizing gay marriage years ago, I knew it still wasn't widely accepted in other areas. However, Prussia diffused my fears with laughter and a wave of his hand.

"Germany has an active LGBT community in all the major cities, including Berlin. There's nothing to fear."

"Oh," I said, feeling a little foolish for not being up to date with other countries views on homosexuality. I was pleased though that it wouldn't be an issue.

"Come one," he said grabbing hold of my suitcases before doing a double take in my direction. "Was die...where the hell is your coat?"

"In my luggage," I told him, not understanding the incredulous expression that adorned his face.

"Why isn't it _on_ you?" he said slowly.

"I didn't need it. I'm not cold." And I wasn't, the frozen air in my lungs was actually a welcome and familiar sensation. If it wasn't for the hustle and bustle of the people around me, not to mention the loud German filling my ears, I would have thought it to be home.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but no words came out. Finally, he shook his head and after another casual 'come on' was thrown over his shoulder, he made his way to the parking lot. I rushed to follow after him and was led to a light blue Audi.

"This is actually mein bruder's car. I drive a motorcycle, but I figured you'd have more bags than it could fit so he lent it to me," he told me and I nodded, watching as he opened the trunk before making my way to the passenger's seat of the vehicle. I was confused for a moment when I went to the right side and saw the steering wheel on that side, but then remembered I was now in Europe and that was the norm. So with a blush on my face I went to he opposite side and climbed in.

The interior was nice, and I let my fingers trail along the leather seats appreciatively. Not long after I felt rather than heard the trunk slam shut and Prussia made his way to the driver's seat. He started the car and immediately heat began to circulate in the car. I melted in my seat, content. During the drive over to Prussia's place I told him about my flight and the movies I watched. He agreed that the Frozen soundtrack was cool, but the Lego Movie was hands down the best. He claims that 'Everything is Awesome' should be his personal anthem.

Laughter still rang in the Audi as we pulled up to a large cream building that was 5 stories high. He parked along the curb and we both exited the car. I went to grab my suitcases, but Prussia wouldn't have it. However, I wasn't going to let him take all the weight so we compromised and each took one maple leaf printed suitcase. His apartment was on the top floor and thank goodness the elevator was working. I didn't want to think about walking up so many stairs.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened I was surprised at the silence. He led me over to a nearby dark blue door with the numbers 501 carved elegantly into a wooden plate. He pulled out a set of keys from the pocket of the jeans he wore and slipped the key into the doorknob. With a quick turn to the right, the door unlocked and he opened it. He stepped inside first and I followed. For a while there was nothing but darkness in front of me until with a click the lights came on. I looked around the studio apartment. There was a small section of hardwood near the door where I was currently standing on, but the rest of the room was covered with a black carpet. I took off my shoes as common courtesy, took a step forward and immediately relished in the feeling of the plush carpet beneath my socked feet.

I ventured further in and took in the sight around me. The apartment was pretty big and sectioned off in certain areas to create the appearance of rooms. To my left was a small kitchenette. Across the kitchen was a large futon and equally large flat screen mounted on the wall. Beneath it was a game counsel that was surrounded by game casings, some open, some closed. Walking further inside I could spot what I guessed to be a bedroom area. A large king sized bed was sandwiched between a nightstand and tall dresser. Against the far wall was a computer stand, items cluttered a top the structure and a laptop sat in the middle opened to a blank screen. The walls were covered with what appeared to be various sketches, and I itched to observe them closer.

However, I remembered my host and turned towards him with a smile. "It's nice," I said indicating the space around me.

He gave me a sheepish smile in return. "Thanks." He then led me over to a place I couldn't see from my vantage point. It was directly across from the bed and was sectioned off with a noren curtain of all things. It was decorated with a majestic looking peacock and I had a second to admire the art before Prussia pulled back one side to show a large...cabinet? I looked towards Prussia in confusion but he merely grinned before stepping forward and _pulling _the cabinet down. I stepped to the side as he brought it down fully and it was revealed to be a bed. A nice queen sized bed with crisp white sheets already adorning the furniture. I stared with wide and positively shocked eyes.

"You'd sleep here," he said showing me, as if I couldn't have guessed. "I wasn't sure how to do sleeping arrangements at first. I wasn't going to push our boundaries and force us to share a bed, nor would I have you sleep on the couch even if it is a futon. I had no qualms about giving you my bed, but I figured it might make you feel awkward, so I figured this would be a safe bet. I-I hope that's alright," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. And he just looked so nervous and...well, adorable that I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward to give him a small sweet kiss.

"It's perfect." And it was. The bed sat a good 6 inches off the ground which was just the way I liked it. Around what I believed to be a cabinet, was open shelved spaces that could hold my various belongings and toiletries, as well as drawers to place my folded clothes. I was touched that Prussia would do this for me, and that warmth that I felt at the Thanksgiving potluck was returning in full.

"I know you had a long flight so It's okay if you want to clock out now. I can show you around tomorrow."

In reply I pulled him close and kissed him again, longer this time. "Suddenly, I don't feel so tired anymore," I said sincerely, which caused him to laugh.

"I actually have to buy a few groceries to stock up the refrigerator." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon."

"Hmmm..okay," I said, reluctantly letting go of him. He went over towards the front door and I watched as he shrugged on a jacket and gloves before grabbing the keys he had thrown on the kitchen counter. "Be careful," I told him. It was the same words I said to Kuma whenever he liked to venture out, the same words I said to anyone close to me when they were departing. Prussia paused for a second before sending that boyish smile my way.

"Always."

And then he was gone, and I felt like I could breathe. The whole ordeal was so surreal! I couldn't believe that not only was I in Germany (a place I've always wanted to visit but was too shy to), but I was here with Prussia my...boyfriend? The word felt foreign even in my mind. Not only that, I was in his apartment. Where he ate, where he slept, where he...showered. I blushed at the turn my mind had taken and shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts.

First thing I did was unpack my two suitcases. I neatly arranged their contents in the drawers and on the shelves. Second thing was I found the bathroom. After I relieved myself, I gathered the necessary items to take a quick shower. I changed into my pajamas (no, they don't have the Canadian flag printed on them, they are actually a plaid purple print), but it was true that I didn't feel tired even after my 10 hour flight. I slept through most of it, and besides I was too wired from excitement to actually sleep. So I took the time to explore Prussia's man cave in detail. I was going through his collection of games when the sound of keys jiggling caught my attention. Soon after the door flung open and a loud voice followed it.

"I'm back!"

I rolled my eyes. "Clearly," I said, but rose from my position crouched on the floor to help him put away the food, surprised to find the refrigerator was bare. In no time we had all the food packed away, and then we were at loss for what would happen next.

"So...you're not tired at all?" he initiated.

"Nope."

"So..." he started again. "Did you _want_ to do...something?" His face was flushed and his nervousness was obvious. I knew I shouldn't, but the temptation was too great.

"Well," I purposely trailed off, giving him a heated stare as I made my way closer. "I do have...something in mind."

"Oh..uh...y-yeah?" He gulped and that made me smile slowly.

I nodded while humming an affirmative. There was barely an inch between us before I stopped moving. The pause was prominent as our breaths mingled before I backed away and strode over to the where the games were scattered around the television. "I saw you have Call of Duty: Ghosts. Think you can take me on?" I threw a saucy wink in his direction and watched with smug eyes as he blinked out of the haze I put him in. Then he gave me a wide grin.

"Oh, you're on."

While there was more than enough room on the futon, we both decided to play while seated on the plush carpet. There was a tray set between us that held snacks and beverages for us to consume, and it was eaten between bouts of laughter and playful banter about each other's 'lackluster' skills. It was the most fun I had had in a while and we ended up staying up all night playing video games, falling asleep somewhere in between killing zombies in Resident Evil and racing in Mario Kart.

* * *

**And that is but the _first_ part of this two part Bonus chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting for long, so I'll give you this. The second part will be updated next week.**

**Review please~**


	3. First Date (Part2)

_Ello Chick-a-dees, here it is the long awaited (Hey, a week is a long time!) part two of the PruCan two part bonus chapter that's an extra 1000 words longer. A special thanks to m__y beta for this chapter: **Maya Gordelia. **M__y reviewers: **Peryton, meapzilla2mouse, Shiralala,**_

_**_**Bluejay Blaze **__(_**_Thank you for correcting me. I never knew Canadians were so hardcore!_**_), _**_and__

**_Casta (_**_Thank you for your kind words, but I before I got a beta I had__ to do at least 3 sweeps of my story for errors_**_)._**

_A__s well as those who favorited and followed this story. I'm happy that the story is well liked. __Now without further ado...please enjoy~_

**Warning: You guessed it: Man on Man kissing. Also disgustingly cute fluff and just a bit of angst**

**Disclaimer: You know if ownership of Hetalia hasn't changed in the past couple of years, it won't change in the last couple of weeks either**

**Omake (2)**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of chirping, my eyes moving languidly beneath half open lids while I tried to gather my bearings one sense at a time. Light violated my eyes when I tried to open them fully, so I gave up trying to see my surroundings. The chirping was a continuous noise, very pleasant despite the agitated tone, however, it provided no further insight. I inhaled deeply and was assaulted by spicy-scented cologne with an underlying smell of something I couldn't quite identify. Lastly, my hands twitched to life, moving slowly off to the side of my body. I felt plushness under my fingertips and snippets of my memory came back to me. I was in Berlin, at Prussia's apartment. We were playing videogames last night, and I must have fallen asleep on the floor.

Except...I noticed something strange.

While the plush carpet was beneath my hands, under my body was a totally different story. My face wasn't nestled in soft carpet; instead it was on something firm and covered by cloth. Not exactly unpleasant, I realized when I snuggled deeper into the object, taking another deep breath and smelling cologne once more. I was perfectly content to just drift back to sleep once more, but then the object that I had been laying on _moved, _and then if that wasn't startling enough, it started to_ talk_ as well.

"Hmmm...Gilbird, shuddup," a low familiar voice mumbled and that got my muddled brain working. With trepidation I opened my eyes. I fought against the morning glare, and then hesitantly moved my neck and looked towards the owner of that voice. With shocking clarity, I recognized tousled white tuffs of hair and pale skin. Crimson orbs were hidden, the man still partly in the throes of sleep. My neck moved again and took in our situation.

I was lying on top of Prussia; that much I deduced before having to look. My upper half was pressed firmly into his chest, hands off to the side, while my lower half was snuggled between his legs. Our covered groins were nearly touching, I realized with a heated face that only increased in temperature when I noticed we both had morning wood. That fact spurred me into motion, I lurched away from the warm body and removed myself from his open legs, sitting off to his side instead. My actions caused the other to wake fully and I watched with rapt attention as he stretched, giving me a teasing view of taut muscles rippling under the milky skin of his abdomen. I licked my suddenly dry lips.

"Ow! Gilbird, stop that!" A more coherent voice said and I noticed a patch of yellow in Prussia's white hair. "Why are you...oh," he trailed off as he noticed my presence and his eyes widened while sitting up. "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce you guys!" Awkwardness forgotten, I took in the feisty bird. He was currently nestled in the white locks, pecking Prussia repeatedly between chirps. "Vögelchen, meet mein awesome pet, Gilbird. Gilbird, meet mein awesome boyfriend, Vögelchen."

There was a pause of pecking as the little ball of fluff turned towards me. When he took flight in my direction, instinctively I held out cupped hands where he settled with a cute chirp. I raised one hand and held out my index finger, pleased when he nuzzled his soft feathered head against it.

"Hello, Gilbird," I said in a soft tone with an equally soft smile of my face. He chirped once more and I got the feeling that he was saying hello as well. Prussia confirmed this a moment later.

"He says hello." At the sound of his owner's voice the yellow chick rounded on the albino with a vengeance, chirping angrily between pecks. "Ow, what? I totally told you he was coming!" There were more chirps and twice as many pecks. "Oh, I didn't? Okay, okay, yeah I'm sorry!" The albino whined and I pursed my lips to keep from laughing. It was an endearing sight. Even more so when Prussia took the bird from his hair and pressed it close to his cheek, nuzzling it gently. I think I even let out an 'awww' at the sight.

Too soon, the moment was over and the bird flew off to somewhere, leaving us alone once more.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked leaning closer to me to give me a kiss on the cheek. "I know the floor doesn't compare to a bed." It seemed that he didn't realize the position we woke up in, and well, there was no way I was mentioning was transpired just minutes ago.

"I was okay," I told him and it wasn't a lie. Waking up a top of him wasn't unpleasant, though I did stretch my limbs and rolled my neck to release the tension in them. Once I felt the satisfying pops, I leant forward in return, placing one hand beside his hip and the other on his cheek as I gave him a kiss on the lips. "Good morning," I said shyly.

"More like an awesome morning," he smirked before the expression was replaced with shock. "Oh, Scheiße um...sorry about that," Prussia told me, his tone remorseful and I was confused as to what he was talking about. But then my eyes took in his stance. His previously opened legs were closed and pulled closer to his body. Oh..._oh_. I had nearly forgotten about that, my own already returned to its normal state.

"Th-that's okay," I blushed, letting out nervous laughter. "Um... Are you hungry? I can cook breakfast." I didn't wait for him to respond and quickly rose from the floor, making my way to the kitchen with shoulders tense and face burning. Once I stepped into the small space I entered into a cooking mindset. The first thing I looked for was flour, there was no way I was using the instant mix. Blasphemy, I tell you. So I got to work gathering the ingredients for pancakes and mixing them in a bowl. I decided that bacon and eggs were typical enough sides, and soon the apartment was filled with the aroma of a fresh breakfast. All too soon the chore was done and I called Prussia into the kitchen, where I had set up two plates on the island separating the kitchen from the rest of the apartment.

"Smells heavenly," he commented, seating himself on one of the stools in front of the island which substituted as a dining table.

I stayed standing on the opposite side just so I could watch his face when he took a bite of my pancakes. They were my specialty, made with the utmost care. I watched with abated breath as he took his first bite and was not disappointed. Scarlet orbs widened and an awestruck expression overtook his face. I smiled proudly.

"Mein... Gott! Mmmm... I've never-" he paused to take another bite. "Nervm hab such awesum pancashs-" he swallowed. "-Pancakes in my life."

My smile widened and I blushed at the praise. "Thank you. And as much as it pleases me that you like-"

"Luvb," the albino put in around a mouthful of pancakes.

I rolled my eyes. "Love... My pancakes, please don't talk with your mouth full."

"Shor-" he swallowed then gave me that boyish smile that made my stomach do flips. "Sorry."

I tried to keep the smile off my face, but it was impossible. Instead, I made my way over the stool next to him and sat down, giving him a kiss on the cheek before responding. "Forgiven," I told him and then finally started eating my own food. It was a comfortable silence between us, only broken by the scrapes of our silverware on the plastic plates and the occasional satisfied hum from my companion.

"So...um...do you have any plans for today?" I asked. The food was cleared from both our plates, and I took it upon myself to wash them in the small sink along with the other dishes I used in the preparation of breakfast and the emptied tray of snacks from the previous game night. Prussia stood by my side to rinse. It was all so...domestic, and it made that warmth return.

"You bet, Vögelchen!" He answered in his usual exuberant way. "We have a city to explore, and then I have plans to make for tonight."

That caught my interest. "Oh? And what's tonight?" I asked while attacking the greasy pan that housed the bacon.

"Our date, silly," He teased, reaching over to dip his fingers into the bin I was using to wash the dishes and flicking a glob of suds in my face. I let out an 'eep' in surprise, feeling the trail the soapy water left down the middle of my face and over my nose. His only warning was my violet eyes narrowing before I returned the action with my whole hand going in.

His face was priceless, eyes wide and lips sputtering as he tried to remove the suds from his mouth. I giggled, but it was cut short by another attack. This time the juncture where my neck and shoulder met and I shuddered at the feeling. Our eyes met and a challenged was ensued. Feet were planted firmly on the ground, we both ducked and weaved, trying to evade the dishwater as well as use it to attack the other. Soon we were both covered in suds and laughing our heads off. It was childish, yes, and I loved every minute of it. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Okay, enough. Now we have to clean this mess up as well," I said, choosing to be the voice of reason.

He nodded and began to wipe the clinging bubbles away from my person with a hand towel, and I did the same to him. The next few moments were spent silently cleaning each other with goofy smiles adorning our faces. The touches were gentle and endearing throughout the exchange, and I just knew that I would never forget that moment for as long as I lived. I remembered what he said previously about wooing me and I thought it was a pointless venture since I was already completely and utterly hooked.

That warmth had doubled in intensity.

(^w^)

I got dressed for the day in a long sleeve cream colored cotton shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown boots. I thought briefly about tying my hair back into a ponytail but then nixed the idea. Most people mistook me for a girl most of the time as it was. We were about to walk out of the door and I was in the middle of raking my fingers through said hair when a strong grip caught my wrist.

"What are you wearing?" Prussia asked me, staring at me as if I had two heads. I looked down at the wardrobe I spent 10 minutes putting together. Did he not like it?

"What's wrong?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Okay, maybe I should ask what _aren't_ you wearing?" He clarified, but that only made me more confused. What was he talking about?

He sighed. "Where's your coat?"

Oh. "I don't need one."

"It's really cold today," he tried to reason.

I shook my head. He didn't get it. "I can handle a little cold, Prussia."

"A little- It's -13 degrees Celsius outside!"

"My winters are at least -25," I gloated and watched amused as he sputtered over the number. Rolling my eyes at his dramatics, I decided to appease him and walked over to my 'room' to get the jacket I packed. However, I switched my mind at the last minute and reached for a different article of clothing.

"There, are you happy?" I asked him after I returned to the front of the apartment, spreading my arms wide so he could see the additional clothing.

"That's not a coat, it's a vest!"

"...it has fur on it." I pointed out.

He did that thing again were he looks like a gaping fish before dragging a hand down his face in defeat. "I just… I just don't want you getting sick."

And that was when I got it. He was _worried_. He was worried about...me. My body actually gave a small jolt in realization and I tried to blink back the mist that started to appear in my eyes. Someone was worried about me. Someone actually cared about me. And just like that all my fears, all my doubts about my relationship with Prussia, disappeared.

"I'll go get my jacket," I told him, my voice softened even farther by my discovery. I turned back around to change, but was once against stopped by a strong grip this time on my upper arm.

"What? No, Vögelchen... No, okay? You don't have to do that. I'm sorry. I should trust you to know your own body." He looked pleadingly into my eyes, and I saw the regret that shouldn't even be there.

"No," I said wrapping my arms around his chest. "_I'm_ sorry for being stubborn."

We stayed like that for a while, just basking each other's presence. Our torsos were pressed together with not an inch of space between us. Our limbs intertwined, our bodies like two puzzle pieces. I never thought I would be in this position, never thought I would have the chance to be so...connected to someone else. I never thought I would find someone who I would mean as much to them as they did to me.

"Hey," Prussia whispered into my hair breaking the silence, the warmth tickling my scalp.

"Hmmm?" I hummed because I was far too relaxed to make actual words. I felt like I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but in his arms.

"Was that our first fight?" he mused and that drew me a pause.

"Yes...I guess it was." There was a short pause.

"Hey," he whispered again causing me to let out a muffled snort.

"Yes?" I asked tilting my head upwards.

"We should totally kiss and make-up now."

And we did.

(^w^)

Once we finally untangled ourselves and got out of the house, Prussia told me our first stop on the tour was the Berlin Zoologischer Garten &amp; Aquarium, which conveniently was open all year round. We took public transportation (Cultural Experience Prussia called it) and it dropped us off a block away from the building. Even from far away you could see the primary colored arch of the gate. Walking closer I saw that on both sides were two stone elephants sitting in front of the pillars holding up the arch.

I was fascinated.

Prussia paid for both our admission tickets, but compromised by saying I could pay for the snacks. We went to the aquarium first, starting at the bottom and working our way up. The ground floor was where all the fish were, including sharks. The whole floor was dark, the only light coming from within the tanks, creating a liquid ambience. The next floor up featured the reptiles, which drew me in. I'll admit it was a bit daunting walking down the crocodile hall, but having Prussia's hand in mine helped immensely. The uppermost floor held the insects and amphibians. The insects I didn't care too much for, but the amphibians were a treat.

After I got my fill of the aquarium, we ventured outside to the actual zoo. It was marvelous. The landscape. The architecture. The animals. Oh Maple, the animals! Almost 14,000 creatures, I was told by the albino, him still acting as my personal tour guide.

"This is Germany's oldest zoo," he informed me. "Built in 1841." We were walking side by side, enjoying each other's company as well as the attractions. "It features more endangered species in its collection than any in Europe except Antwerp's."

"Is that so?" I teased because I could, and smiled when he hummed in the affirmative.

"Actually, you just reminded me that I wanted to show you something." He had an excited air around him that my emotions fed from. I let him lead me through the maze-like zoo, and after a few twists and turns we found ourselves in front of a fenced off section. I looked and spotted rock platforms above still waters that were surrounded by vegetation and full of...

"Polar bears!" I gasped. Okay, so it came out more like a squeal, but I will deny it to this day. I watched in childish glee as one gracelessly flopped into the water and another swam leisurely in a circle. Then a thought occurred to me. "Are there any cubs here?" I asked turning towards Prussia and witnessed his previous soft smile fade away.

"Um...not anymore," he said, his tone hesitant.

"Not any...more?" I asked in the same tone, not sure I wanted to know the story. He took away my choice by telling me anyway.

"There was one. Knut, was his name. Adorable little thing. He was the first cub in 30 years to live past infancy and he was the size of a snowball. His mother rejected him not knowing how to care for him, so the zookeepers took care of him. Everyone loved him, still does. He... Uh… He died a few years ago at the age of 4. It was suspected that it was his caretaker…" I let out an involuntary gasp. "But it was found later that it was a virus in his brain," he quickly continued, though that wasn't any better.

"Oh Maple, poor thing."

"Yeah," he agreed, giving my hand a firm comforting squeeze. He might have said more, but my stomach decided to announce its opinion in an embarrassingly loud manner. "Guess that's our cue for lunch, huh?" I blushed and ducked my head. "Come on, I've got the perfect place in mind," he told me leading me away. Away from my thoughts.

I followed gratefully.

We took public transportation again to our next stop, a 30 minute ride to Neukölln. Prussia informed me that the next thing he wanted to show me was also there, so it made sense to wait until we got there to eat. Along the way I had to stop the albino from strangling a man for sitting on me, thinking the seat was empty. I placated him somewhat with a few well-placed kisses and soothing words, but the tension was still there until we left the train. I sighed when we got off, but immediately gasped when I saw the city. If I had to describe it, the word I would choose would be…artsy. Yeah, it was definitely an artsy place with all the murals decorating the outside of buildings and peddlers selling their crafts from tents lined up on the streets. Not to mention the cultural diversity. Besides at world meetings, I've never seen the joining of cultures quite like this. It was unique and exciting, and I had to agree that it was the perfect place.

Traveling past the intricate graffiti design, we made our way to a café. Pappelreihe was the name that was etched on the marquee hanging outside. 4 two-person tables were arranged outside the building. The building itself featured a glass wall and a glass door that was propped open, welcoming. We walked inside and my olfactory bulb was assaulted by a heavenly mix of aromas. I looked around and spotted a display case, slightly foggy from the steam of freshly baked goods. As we made our way over, I took in the white and blue walls and low hanging ceiling lamps with avid interest. I had Prussia order for me, since I couldn't read the menu all that well, and we decided to sit inside and rest our legs from the wandering we did at the zoo.

As we ate we traded stories, historical blunders that have not been forgotten. There was a particularly loud laugh when I told him about the War of 1812 with America's invasion and my counterattack, and how that ended up with a military stalemate and both of us ignoring each other for 3 years. Childish, I know, because it's not like we had much control over our citizens. I was still chuckling over his story about the fickleness of Frederick William IV when we left the café and wandered around the town. I wanted to stop at every mural and graffiti that caught my eye and take a picture, and he followed with no complaint.

After passing a particularly...um...interesting image of two nude men embracing, we came across a few children drawing with chalk on the sidewalk. I looked from afar at first until venturing closer, wanting to watch the youthful art in motion. I saw many cutely drawn animals and names written creatively. Off to the side away from the crowd, I noticed one girl drawing what looked to be a wilted flower. It was beautiful even from a distance and I took a step closer wanting to see the details I knew would be there. I must have been staring longer than I thought because a soft voice interrupting my musings.

"Was?" she asked, her words not unkind. Bright blue eyes stared up me, she looked no more than 12 years old.

"Oh, um...Es ist wunderschön," I complimented her drawing, hoping my pronunciation wasn't too horrible. Judging by the wide smile she gave me, it was at least passable.

"Danke," she said twirling her hair cutely with her index finger. Her lips pursed for a moment before opening to speak. "Möchten Sie versuchen?" she asked, holding out a piece of white chalk to me. I caught the words 'do you want' and the last word was implied by her actions.

"Wirklich?" I asked to make sure, and when she nodded, I took the chalk gingerly from her fingers. "Danke." I crouched down to an empty space and stared at it for a few minutes wondering what I wanted to draw. I made a few lines to start hoping it would just flow, and strangely it did. I could see the image I wanted to create in my mind and I eagerly threw myself into the drawing. Vaguely, I noticed Prussia crouched next to me with a chalk in his hand, drawing as well. Soon there was a comfortable silence between the 3 of us, only being broken by scrapes against the ground with chalk. The girl supplied us with other colors as well.

It was only when I felt I did the image justice that I stood, rolling my neck and stretching my limbs to get rid of the stiffness that came from being stationary for so long. I stared at my drawing, a chibi version of a certain albino in a dark blue uniform with a yellow ball of feathers on his shoulder and a wide grin on his face. I honestly didn't plan on drawing him, but I held no regrets.

A moment later Prussia rose as well with a groan. I couldn't help it; I peeked over his shoulder at his drawing and my eyes widened at what I saw. It was me, also in chibi form in a light brown fur trimmed coat and aviator goggles atop my head, a small polar bear cub was in my arms.

"Great minds think alike, huh, Vögelchen?" He chuckled beside me, and I left out a laugh as well wrapping my arms loosely around his torso. It was cut short by a small gasp from the third person in our temporary trio.

"Ich weiß!" she shouted excitedly to my surprise. Before I could ask what she knew, she grabbed a red colored chalk and began to draw a curvy line from my picture to his. I watched with my mouth agape as she thickened the line and it turned into a red string connecting our two hands. Proud with her work, she gave us a wide smile while nodding.

I blushed at the implication, even more so after Prussia hugged me closer placing a feather soft kiss on my lips and the girl clapped her hands in joy. Arms still around me, Prussia turned his head to the girl.

"Danke, jetzt ist es perfekt." She blushed from the praise and ducked her head, blonde ringlets bouncing from the gravity pulling down on them. "Wir müssen jetzt gehen," he told her and I saw the disappointment she tried to hide with a smile at the mention of our departure.

"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen," she said, expressing her pleasure from our company, to which we responded in near unison.

"Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen." The words flowed like silk coming from Prussia's mouth compared to my own. We waved to the little girl as we finally moved on to the next activity. Once we left the children behind, he spoke up.

"So, you've been practicing your German." It was more a statement than an actual question, but I answered nonetheless with a nod. "What else do you know how to say?"

I thought about it. It wasn't much, basic phrases and more common answers to questions. Although I did take a peek at one book to learn a few colloquial phrases, I choose one that stuck out in my mind and fit the situation perfectly.

"Wo warst du mein ganzes Leben?" I purred and smirked when he sent a shocked gaze my way.

"I'm sorry I took so long to find you," he answered and I'm sure a goofy smile was plastered on my face, but I couldn't care less. He told me we were getting near our next destination, and I wondered what he had in mind. I found out quickly when we passed a sign that said Werner Seelenbinder Sportpark and walked among the compound until we reached the outdoor ice rink. Prussia rented our ice skates and I waited eagerly. It's been a while since I last skated with someone else. I wondered briefly if Prussia even knew how to skate, but dismissed the idea. He must if he planned on taking me here, right?

"Um...hey...Vögelchen?" Prussia's nervous voice reached my ears and I turned around to see him holding both pairs of skates. "Soooo, I don't really know how to ice skate that well...or at all," he mumbled, motioning to scratch the back of his head, but thought better of it when the blade of the skate came to close to his face.

I blinked at him a few times in disbelief, but the blush on his face told me it was true. He really didn't know how to ice skate, but he still brought me here. Oh Maple, I didn't need a jacket if that warmth kept filling my chest. I smiled at him before taking his hand and bringing him over to a bench. After I made sure that our laces were tight, I led him to the edge of the rink by the rails and stepped onto the ice. It took some coaching but soon he was beside me, legs wobbly from inexperience. I spent the first 30 minutes showing him how to balance and then how to move in gradual movements. I watched proudly when he felt brave enough to let go of the railing, and I let out a small "yes" in triumph when he moved a few feet and stopped on his own. Another half hour later of practice and we were skating side by side and hand in hand. I wouldn't have traded that moment for the world.

It was well into the afternoon when we tired ourselves out from racing around the rink (I won because I'm a competitive person) and we decided to return the apartment. We were about a block away from the bus station when I spotted a red rectangular structure with the word 'photoautomat' on a white sign at the top. I dragged him over and we settled into the booth. Once the correct change was put in we readied ourselves to take the photos. The first flash caught me by surprise, but I was ready for the next and smiled widely. For the third one I was staring deep into red eyes, and the fourth captured our locked lips.

I clutched the small photos to my chest the whole ride back to his apartment.

(^w^)

The other half of our date wasn't until nightfall so we had a couple of hours to wind down until then. When I found out that Prussia had yet to see The Princess Bride, I immediately set out to fix that. Moments later found us settled on the futon with my back to his chest and limbs tangled comfortably, laughing at the wit shown by the 'Dreaded Pirate Roberts' as well as the follies of the hopelessly-in-love Princess Buttercup. It was a movie I would enjoy time and time again and I pretty sure Prussia would agree.

In return he shared with me one of his all-time favorite German movies: Lola Rennt (Run, Lola, Run). As the title suggested there was a girl named Lola and she ran a lot, like half the movie, but it was more than that. There was a romance, thrills, and action as she racks her brain to save her lover from danger. It made it into my top ten movies.

By the time the credits rolled, Prussia was already pulling on his coat and gloves. He told me that he need to pick up a few things and then he'd come back to take me to wherever the heck we were going. The albino was determined to keep our date mysterious, and though I loathed to admit it, I loved the secrecy. I did ask him though what I should wear, hoping to get a hint from him. No such luck. Wear something comfortable, he said giving me a kiss on the cheek before leaving and ten minutes later I was still fretting over what constituted as comfortable. Comfortable for me or for the event that he was still so hush hush about? In the end, I decided to switch my previous outfit for stone washed jeans and a fitted white t-shirt that had a black jacket with purple lining that brought out my eyes thrown over it. My brown boots were turned in for black combat boots with a small heel that clacked when I walked. Yes, I was dressing to impress him, sue me.

Not five minutes later Prussia returned and he quickly changed as well. I stared with an appreciative eye at his yellow long-sleeve shirt peeking through an opened fur trimmed black coat. Grey plaid skinny jeans tucked into black and white combat boots with yellow laces. He sent a smug smirk my way to show he noticed my gaze, and I rolled my eyes before opening the front door. We took his motorcycle, and once my stomach stopped lurching, it was an enjoyable ride. I even gathered the courage to open my eyes after the first 5 minutes of riding to watch in wonder as the world turned into a continuous colorful blur. After I felt like I had taken in enough of the scenery, I closed my eyes and squeezed his mid-section tighter.

We arrived no more than 15 minutes later to a place that was well known: Brandenburg Gate. I read before that the lights often range in color, but tonight it was bathed in a golden hue giving it a regal appearance. I was still entranced by the sight when we parked the motorcycle and climbed off. I noticed movement in my peripherals and turned, and with growing interest, watched as Prussia unhooked a blanket covered object that was attached to the back of the bike. Unfortunately, it remained covered while he grabbed the top with one hand and placed the other on my lower back to direct me to our destination, the aforementioned gate. We stopped a few feet away, enough to see the structure in all its glory.

"It was commissioned by Fredrick William II as an entrance to Unter den Linden, which led to the palace." Prussia informed me, a faraway look in his eyes. He pointed to the very top where a statue loomed over us. "That's called Quadriga, and that's the goddess of victory driving a chariot pulled by four horses. Napoleon ordered it dismantled when he swooped in to take over Berlin and it was shipped to Paris. It came back though when Paris fell to my forces. You see the iron cross she's holding? It was added as a symbol of my military victory over France." There was a pause as he seemed to collect his thoughts. I took this time to ask a question that was weighing on my mind since we had met.

"Do you miss it?" I asked softly. I knew he understood my question and for a moment I thought he wouldn't answer.

"... Ja," came the equally soft reply and I didn't think, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently just like his did for me when we were at the zoo.

"I was a great nation," he seemed to mumble to himself, his hand in mine tightening a fraction.

"Yes," I agreed giving him a squeeze right back. We stood next to each other, still as the stone statue above us, both lost in our own thoughts. "Thank you," I finally told him, breaking the silence that had fallen between us. "Thank you for showing me this."

"It's one of the few things that are...me. I wanted to share it with you, Vögelchen. You both mean a lot to me."

I didn't feel offended by being put on the same level as a stone structure. It wasn't the gate itself, but what it represented that was close to Prussia's heart and I was honored to share a part of that. After another silent moment of reflection we passed through the gate, walking into the Großer Tiergarten. Prussia led me to a clearing among the abundant trees in the garden; it had an unobstructed view of the brilliant stars above us. The people were also pleasantly sparse and out of our way.

With anticipation seeping from my entire being, I watched as he sat the item down in the grass and removed the blanket... Only for there to be another checkered blanket under it. Prussia chuckled at the slightly annoyed look on my face and removed the second blanket as well. Underneath was a basket. A picnic basket. A freaking woven picnic basket. I covered my mouth to keep in the embarrassing 'aww' that threatened to escape. Instead, I helped him spread out the checked blanket on the slightly damp grass, and then brought the heavy basket onto the blanket. Prussia held the other thicker blanket as he sat next to me and wrapped it around our shoulders. We sat close to share body heat under the blanket, more for Prussia's benefit than mine, but no less enjoyable for me.

"I went to the outdoor markets to find most of these. I wanted you to get the full Berlin experience," he told me, taking out the items from the basket and explaining each one to me. For drinks we had German beer (the best in the world he assured me) and a bottle of wine.

I tried the Hoppel Poppel first since it was one of the few hot dishes and I didn't want it to get cold. I thoroughly enjoyed it, but not the same can be said for all dishes. Berlin schnitzel, Prussia wisely told me _after_ I had eaten it, was made with cow udders. I vowed to never touch it again. Kantine mustard eggs was a simple dish, but no less delicious than Max und Moritz meatballs.

The currywurst was odd to my taste buds, but not horrible. Prussia was scarfing down his own next to me, a glob of ketchup on his chin. Something came over me (possibly the wine) and boldly I leaned forward to lick it off. He paused at the action, his mouth still open to take another bite and turned towards me. I licked my lips slowly and his eyes widened before narrowing in a challenge, his lips curled into a smirk. I accepted it and leaned forward once more, this time licking at his lips like a cat until they opened and I pushed forward, taking control. He quickly reciprocated, tongue lapping up at mine and soon our food was forgotten while we satisfied a more...carnal hunger.

In the back of my mind I wondered when I had gotten so bold, so flirty, so confident. It didn't take long to find the answer. It was right in front of me after all, in the form of the loud, crass, childlike, thoughtful, funny, unbelievably _awesome_ man that was my boyfriend.

* * *

**I****t was a pain doing the research for this chapter, but you Chick-a-dees are worth it. If the translations are wrong...blame Google Translate. I know Mandarin, not any of the European languages**

***Knut was freaking adorable and I wish I had the chance to meet the little fella**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel which will be told in Prussia's POV. Until then, you know what to do: Review please~**


	4. Christmas (Giving and Receiving)

_Chick-a-dees! Another holiday, another update. Shout out to my reviewers: **Guest who thinks this story is Amazing, theAwesomePurssia17, meapzilla2mouse, Guest who thinks this story is cute, RusAme. PruCan. UkUs, Deathpuppy1, killthatork, **_

_**abaoju (**That's the sweetest review I've ever had**), and**_

**_missingwings (_**_Your reviews never fail to make me smile. Thank you**)**_

_As well as all who favorited and/or followed. Now without further ado, Prussia's POV. Enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (because it's all the rage right now), slight angst, a bit of foul language, and hints of BDSM if you squint...with one eye...in the dark**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue...wait a minute, violets are freaking violet! Another lie I was told as a child. Well, I won't lie you, Chick-a-dees, I have no rights to Hetalia.**

* * *

Content, I laid on my bed happy as the cat who ate the canary _and_ the cream, my body relaxed and pliant.

My thoughts, however, raced around my head centered around one thing or rather...one person: my boyfriend Canada. Gott, if that didn't feel weird to say even if I was the one to insist on its use. He had returned home after staying in Berlin for a week and I still couldn't believe my luck. I was dating Canada, the greatest country that ever existed (after myself of course). It was surreal, to think that I would find someone so understanding, so caring, and so awesome. Not to mention so utterly adorable, a title previously held by mein awesome pet Gildbird, but don't let him know. And to think I almost didn't get to meet such a perfect being.

Last month, when Germany told me he had been invited to a Thanksgiving potluck at that obnoxious American's house, I won't lie and say I wasn't jealous. Well, more annoyed than jealous. It sucked that he got to do so much, go anywhere in the world while I was limited to his nation or having to be escorted other places. Knowing this West made it a point to invite me along (that's my ever thoughtful bruder for you), but I didn't want to be around the other 'official' nations. A few still looked at me with distrust whenever I'm in their vicinity, and don't get me started on Poland. Okay, so I was still bitter about being dissolved, but really who wouldn't? Especially with a nation as great as mine was.

I told him I had plans, my plans being a fun game I like to call Wallow in My Self Pity and Drink Until I Pass Out, but of course, he saw through my lies and dragged me along anyway. After a long ass flight, we arrived at America's house (more like mansion) and his butler (who even still had those?) answered the door and let us in. Germany followed the butler to the kitchen to drop off the food (wurst, what else?), and I wandered the lower level of the house not wanting to join the masses in the living room. It was when I passed an entrance by the foyer that I saw a bunch of abstract paintings, and being an amateur artists myself I was intrigued. I was so lost in the intricate designs that I didn't notice someone else was there until it was too late. There was, believe it or not, an 'eep' from the other person, and I instantly went to stop them from face planting on my account. My arms just so happened to wrap around a small waist, and then I looked up and saw an angel.

I hugged my pillow, snuggling deeper into it as I recalled our initial meeting.

The other person had jumped slightly at the contact making their glasses sit crooked on their nose which they quickly fixed before bracing themselves with small hands on my biceps. I got to look more clearly at the person who, although had rounded cheeks and a soft face, was definitely male. There was dirty blonde hair atop his head with one strange curl on the side and violet eyes magnified by his glasses. Those enticing orbs stared up at me and for quite some time too. He seemed to notice this and his face light up like Christmas lights before coughing and stepping away from me. I let my arms fall away then apologized, first in German but then again in English in case he didn't speak it. There was more staring from him, which I took the time to fully look at him.

He was wearing a large red hoodie with a white leaf looking thing on it that effectively hid the narrow waist I had felt earlier, blue jeans and white sneakers on his feet. After a moment he spoke and with just those 3 words (one that was stuttered oh so cutely) I was hooked. We didn't get a chance to talk more because at that moment West (the unintentional cockblock) had called me away from the beautiful stranger. I walked away regretfully, but with hope to see the other again. My curiosity as to what country he represented was thrown from my head when I met up with Germany and the host for the evening, America. The blonde egomaniac had challenged me to a game of rock, paper, scissors for the 'right' to eat with the rest of the countries. I desperately wished I had my sword to run through him with, but accepted the challenge with my usual awesome flare. I won, but it was a bittersweet victory. I could see Germany look at me worriedly from the corner of my eyes, but I shrugged it off.

A moment later there was a shout that a football game was starting and America got busy dictating everyone to go to the living room to watch it. Well, not everyone liked that idea, some going far as to say it was a brainless sport that was inferior to soccer. Suddenly the room was divided, football lovers and soccer lovers yelling at each other, and the protest was close to getting physical until one brave soul suggested they have an actual football game and soccer match in the backyard to determine which was better. Everyone liked the idea and ran outside to form teams. I watched with amusement as it turned into a game of Western vs Eastern countries, and was contemplating joining when I saw a familiar red hoodie sitting off to the side by himself.

My choice was clear and I slid next to him with a smooth 'hallo again' and watched as his eyes widened. I thought it was strange when he asked if I remembered him, because obviously I did since I came over to him, but I didn't put too much thought into it. I introduced myself and prompted him to do the same. When he introduced himself as Canadia, I was confused never hearing of the country, but he quickly amended that by correcting himself. It was cute the way his arms flailed about in embarrassment, and I tried not to laugh. Most people didn't like that sort of thing, and for reasons that were foreign to me I wanted this stranger to like me. Like me a lot, if possible.

When he asked me why I wasn't out there, I didn't tell him it was because he was more appealing than the game currently going on. I didn't know where that comment would lead, so I told him I wasn't a sporty person which wasn't false. I also told him that I didn't know the rules, which also wasn't false but it did give us a starting point for conversation. He took the bait and explained the game to me. I was a quick study (because I'm awesome like that), and soon I was commenting on the game myself. I may have been a bit too loud about one foul call because Hungary launched her deadly frying pan in between us within seconds of the words coming from my mouth. Beside me I heard that 'eep' again and realized it was Canada. I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was almost the same sound that Gilbird made. And that's when I got the idea to give him a nickname.

I smiled into my pillow at the memory.

Mein Gott, his face when I told him. So adorably confused. He agreed to the nickname though, so I counted it as a win. I told him about Gilbird and in return he told me about his pet, I couldn't believe he had a talking pet polar bear, talk about awesome. When the soccer game started and he automatically taught me the rules of the game, I realized he had so much knowledge but was off to the sidelines. When I asked him why _he_ wasn't out there, the answer he gave me was unexpected. How could someone not notice him? I said those exact words too, and then proceeded to embarrass myself by calling his eyes beautiful. He didn't run away horrified, so that was another win in my book.

But then my countrylessness came up. It had to eventually I guess, and as usual I made it out like it didn't matter to me. He didn't look like he believed me, but thankfully he said nothing about it. He did, however, make a statement about what a pair we made, one of the world's mightiest countries dissolved, and one of the world's biggest countries ignored, but I didn't know what to say about that. He sounded so...forlorn that I wanted to kiss the expression off and then some, but then the game ended and we headed back inside, his words the last between us.

Dinner was a crazy affair. First with all the different foods, then the whole 'I'm Thankful for blah-blah-blah' speech America made everyone contribute to. I was curious what mein newest friend would say, and watched with anticipation as he stood to say his part. That anticipation turned to blind fury when the British know-it-all took the turn of my angel, the poor boy too shy to speak up for himself. Good thing I was loud spoken enough for the both of us and I put the Brit in his place. Besides, that small sweet smile he sent me was well worth it. His face still red from residual embarrassment, he said his thanks for all the people he had met, but amethyst eyes were fixed on mine when he said it and I knew, I just freaking _knew, _that he meant me specifically. It gave me the courage to say what I said at the table in front of everyone.

I found someone to be awesome with. It was so simple, so mind-blowingly clear. He might not be 'The One', but we at least had the potential to have a great relationship, and I would love to date him. If he would let me.

We snuck glances at each other throughout the whole dinner and I watched as he did some sort of ritual involving breaking a turkey bone with Stars and Stripes. I was curious, but decided to ask after dinner. When that time came, I went to the hallway of abstract paintings where we met hoping he would be there instead of on his way home. It seemed as if my luck was changing because he was, looking down right delectable as he gazed off into the distance. He didn't see me approach and I used that to my advantage, whispering his new nickname into the silence. Canada let out that adorable 'eep' once more, proving the name was a correct choice and returned the greeting. We talked about what our favorite foods were, but that's not what I really wanted to talk about. I was about to take the plunge and ask him out when something caught my eye from above.

My body shuddered pleasantly at the memory of what came next.

I used the mistletoe to my advantage and it was obvious what I wanted, but he seemed to think it was impossible for me to want to kiss him. And if that wasn't enough then he thought that the person I was speaking at the dinner table was someone else! I quickly dispelled that notion and I watched as it finally dawned on him. He was still hesitant at first, so when he finally gave me the green light I placed the softest of kisses on his lips despite my body wanting so much more. Turns out I wasn't the only one, and when I moved to separate our lips he pulled me back in, almost devouring my mouth. Not one to be outdone, I kissed back with just as much vigor and passion. It felt so...right. Unfortunately, that pesky little need to breathe air got in the way and we had to pause. I took that time to finally ask him out and (after a long pause that had my heart about to fail) he said yes.

The actual date, when it finally came around, was memorable for so many reasons.

One: he was with me in Berlin, my former capital, a place near and dear to my heart. I would have gladly found a way to go to his country, but it was agreed that it was easier for both of us. Besides, he told me that he had a fascination with the German language and wanted to be immersed in it.

Two: he was staying with me in my apartment, the one I bought specifically for the occassion because there was no way I was bringing him to the basement of mein bruder's house to stay. West actually helped me pick it out though I rejected his offer to help decorate (the man was just so plain and I needed my apartment to reflect my awesome self).

Three: we spent the whole day together, just the two of us. Learning about each other and just enjoying each other's company.

The picnic was actually planned out the day prior to him arriving. I racked my brain for something unique just like mein awesome Vögelchen. The events leading up to it was just a bonus. A way to explore and I made sure it would be things he liked. The smile on his face when we were ice skating? Priceless. It was worth the unawesome embarrassment of falling on my ass half the time during the first hour. The picnic though? That was just a precursor for me to show him Brandenburg Gate. I meant everything I said. In the short time we had known each other, he had become special to me.

After our date (which included a super hot make-out session that _he_ initiated), I drove us back to my apartment and we crashed on my bed utterly spent from busy day. Mind out of the gutter, we kept our clothes on. Though come to think of it he never did use the bed I bought for him. Oh well, it could be used for storage for whenever he would come over again, and believe me I plan for him coming over often.

I hugged my pillow, wishing it was the warm form of my boyfriend.

The memories were pleasant and though I wished he was here and we could spend the day cuddling (something I never thought I would enjoy so much), I was at least comforted by the fact that I would see him soon anyway. It was Christmas day after all, and soon Germany would be banging on my door so we could catch our freaking 11 hour flight to America's house. Yeah that's right, Mr. Melting Pot invited all the countries over to his house again for a Christmas party, but instead of it being food for a potluck like at Thanksgiving, we were told to bring presents for another country. About a week ago I got a letter in the mail (how he knew my address, I don't think I want to know) and at first I wasn't sure what to make of it. I had to read over it twice, just in case.

_Dear random country I sent this letter to,_

_Sup? America here letting you know you are invited to my house once more for a Christmas party! Not only that but you're welcome to spend the night in one of my guest bedrooms._

_I know what you're thinking, Thanksgiving was so much fun of course I'll come, but that's not the best part._

_Now we have a little tradition over here in the United States of Me called __Secret Santa. Basically you get assigned a person to buy a gift for._

_Yep, you can be jolly ol' Saint Nick for a day and bestow a special gift upon another country._

_The name of said country is printed on the back of this page at the bottom._

_It's all random so who knows who you will get!_

_If you happen to get your own name, then congrats you don't have to worry your head off about finding the perfect gift._

_If you didn't...ha! Good luck!_

_Yours Truly,_

_the Land of the Free and the Home of the Brave_

_'Murica_

Quickly, I checked the back of the page and was a little (okay a lot) disappointed not to read Canada's name, but Spain's instead. However, that didn't stop me from searching endlessly for the perfect gift for my Vögelchen. I wanted something personal to share between us that showed not only my trust, but that I wanted to be with him for as long as he let me.

It took literally all of my willpower to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. Once the heated water hit my body, it helped to clear my fogged up brain and soon I could wash myself like a grown up. I recently came across some fancy soap called Green Irish Tweed, and along with it was a 4oz bottle of matching scented cologne. It was said to have the aroma of 'a good looking man,' but what caught my attention was that sells were very popular in the Western countries. Specifically a certain North American one.

So, yeah I bought the ridiculously expensive scented items and now I would use them to my advantage. I lathered my washcloth and almost immediately the scent of sandalwood, amber, herbaceous clover, and so many other scents I couldn't possibly name filled the small bathroom. I decided that I liked the smell very much as I scrubbed my body down. Once I rinsed off, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my blue and yellow striped towel and dried off. I wrapped it around my waist and tucked in the end so it wouldn't fall down. Not that I was ashamed of my body (it was a work of art really), but it was a bit chilly in my apartment and I'd rather not freeze my parts off since I have use for them in the (hopefully near) future. I was right in front of my closet, trying to decide what outfit showed off my awesomeness the best, when there was knocking at my front door.

"Wer ist es?" I asked though it could only be Germany. True to my prediction, his deep voice reached my ears through the wooden door of my apartment.

"Es ist mir, Bruder."

I walked over to the door, towel still wrapped firmly around my waist, and flung the door open with all the enthusiasm I could muster. "West! What brings you to my humble abode?"

He raised a blonde eyebrow at me, eyes still the same icy blue but the was amusement in those depths as well. "Shouldn't you get getting ready?"

"I _was_ until you so rudely interrupted me," I quipped back, but I had a smirk on my face.

"Oh, don't let me stop you, East." He held out his hands in surrender, then made his way over to the kitchenette. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, but we both knew the answer.

"Nope," I informed him anyway, and my smirk widened when I heard him snort followed by the bangs of cabinet doors opening and closing. I returned to my 'room' and walked back over to my closet. In the end I decided on a white button up (with the top 3 buttons undone, of course) and a red blazer over it. I wore black jeans that laid perfectly over my white canvas shoes. I had an overcoat for traveling that I planned on shedding once we got to America's house. After I was satisfied with how I looked and sprayed a little bit of the cologe, I returned to the where mein little bruder was most likely making breakfast for the two of us, since I wasn't so great when it came to cooking. Unlike, Canada. Gott, just the thought of his pancakes made me start to salivate.

I strode into the kitchen area and hopped onto the stool, leaning forward on my elbows to watch as Germany cut up the liverwurst. There was a bowl of sweet rolls mixed with Laugenstangen that I swiped a bread roll from. It was halfway to my mouth when the blonde spoke.

"So when am I gonna meet this person?" He stated while piling the food onto two empty plates he had set out earlier.

I took a bite, chewing slowly before speaking. "What are you talking about, West?" I knew exactly what...or rather who he was talking about. I was actually surprised he waited so long to mention it.

"Oh, you know," he started with all the sarcasm he could muster (which isn't a lot really). "This person who you found to be awesome with, the same person who caused you to buy this apartment?"

"Kesesese, alright," I gave up the pretense of aloofness. "You'll meet him tonight at the Christmas party."

"Him?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his tone more amused than judgmental.

"Him," I confirmed with a smirk and waggle of my eyebrows. Germany rolled his eyes and slide my plate over towards me before taking seat on the stool next to me.

We ate in a comfortable silence, before gathering out jackets in preparation to leave. We each had a small backpack with a change of clothes with us, since we both planned on staying the night at America's house. Well actually, I was hoping to sleep somewhere a bit farther north, but it depended on how the night went.

The Audi was driven to the airport and paid for to stay in the parking garage for a few days. Going through airport security was a bit of a hassle on my part. Official countries had it easy, TSA sees their face, checks their ID and waves them off with a smile. I, on the other hand, had to be searched and signed into a sign in/out log for every country I visited, not to mention the most expression I ever got from the staff was boredom.

The plane ride itself was long and uneventful (which is technically a good thing, right?). Beside me, West was reading some thick-spined book. Nerd. I at least got to watch one action packed movie before I clocked out in sheer boredom. Explosions can only capture my attention for so long. When we finally landed it was around 3PM Christmas Day. I hoped the nap I took on the plane would help with the jet lag from our little trip through time.

When we touched down, snow was already 3 inches off the ground, but the roads were paved and we hailed a taxi. 10 minutes later, it dropped us off at America's house (mansion) which was decorated to the nine with lights trimming the whole structure. Giant candy canes lined the walkway that lead to the front porch. On one side of the lawn plastic reindeer were stood mid-prance and on the other a large blow-up Santa was waving at us. I waved back because that's just the type of guy I am.

We knocked on the door and this time the annoying blonde answered it instead of his butler. I was still trying to figure out how it was possible that he was related to my adorable boyfriend when I, along with Germany, was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Did being a super power come with super strength or something? Scheiße, my poor ribs.

"Welcome guys!" he yelled into our ears before letting us go. I winced at the loud volume and prayed that my eardrums had not burst from the booming sound. "Come on in!"

Walking into the warm foyer, I was hit with a sense of deja vu and I shed my over coat. While mein bruder was off making small talk with the Freedom Fighter, I wandered to a more familiar part of the house: a small hallway filled with abstract paintings. It was there between Picasso and Herbin that stood a masterpiece in his own right, wearing a red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans that showed off the shapely body his usual hoodie hid. I stared in awestruck at the dirty blonde hair with one lone curl defying gravity, at the violet eyes trained intently on the art in front of him, at the innocence he eluded without even trying.

My angel.

"Vögelchen," I said, effectively capturing his attention and causing him to let out an 'eep' in surprise. Gott, I hope that never goes away. Then pink lips stretched into a wide smile and turned fully towards me, casting that gaze my way.

"Prussia," he said cheerfully as he walked over to me and was it just my imagination or did his hips sway? He was only about a foot away when he paused, leaning closer to me with the strangest expression on his face.

"Is that...?" he inhaled deeply. "Is that Green Irish Tweed?"

"Yep," I said happy that he indeed recognized the scent. He hummed before taking another whiff, his eyes lowering to half mast. "You like it?" I said with a smirk, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer. He inhaled once more before responding.

"I _love_ it," he murmured and that sound did crazy things to my lower half. "Ich habe dich vermisst," he told me, burying his rounded face into my chest.

"It's only been 2 weeks," I reminded him, albeit with a fond smile.

"Too long," he told me and though laughed, I knew exactly how he felt. It was strange not waking up with blonde hair obscuring my vision and the smell of maple filling my nostrils.

"Ich habe dich vermisst sowie," I told him before grabbing his chin between my thumb and index finger and tilting his chin up. I had an unobstructed view of amethyst orbs and I drowned in them.

I don't know who moved first and frankly I couldn't care less. It was just me and him in our own little bubble at that point, making out like love-struck teenagers in a secluded place. My hands were placed on his hips, keeping him close against me while his arms were locked around my neck with one hand twirling the small hairs at the nape of my neck. I trailed both hands up his sides and in between his upraised arms before cupping his cheeks, using it to deepen the kiss.

With one of my hands, I raked my fingers through his silken locks and he broke away from the kiss making a sound between a moan and a whimper. I paused, shocked and a bit concerned with my fingers still in place.

"Are you okay, Vögelchen?"

"My...ngh...curl..." he pushed out between pants and I raised an eyebrow, glancing up where said curl was wedged between my index and middle finger. I drew my hand away slightly, causing the strand of hair to slide along my fingers and Canada let out another moan.

Now both eyebrows were raised. "What's this?" I asked, though I had a pretty good idea already. Germany had let slip a funny thing about Italy's own curl before.

"C-curl...nngah...sen...ha...sensitive..." He was reduced to simple words at my ministrations. I'm sure there was a devilish smirk spreading across my face as I twirled the lone curl around my index finger and pulled slowly until my finger slipped free.

It had the desired effect and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head, knees buckling slightly as pleasure coursed through his body. I placed my knee between his legs to keep him steady, but it had the opposite effect as my thigh brushed along the beginnings of an erection and I had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him from falling. I closed the previous distance between us and held him close, trailing my lips along the column of his neck.

"Ah...Puh-Prussia...ha..." He bared his neck further for me and I took the invitation. I would have done (and was going to do) more when West's voice broke the bubble we were in.

"Bruder, wo bist du?" My head dropped onto Canada's shoulder, my heart beating erratically in my chest and I sighed before replying.

"Ich bin hier! Einen moment!" And if that wasn't like deja vu all over again I didn't know what was. I turned back to my angel taking in his disheveled state with pride. His breath came out in uneven gasps and his eyes hadn't lost that glazed over look yet.

"Looks like we have to come out of hiding, Vögelchen."

He blinked out of the haze I put him in and then nodded. Taking in a few deep breaths and straightening his clothing needlessly. We both willed out bodies to calm down before walking out of the hallway and towards where mein (cockblocking) bruder was searching for me. He took one look at our flushed faces and raised an eyebrow in question. This, of course, caused the man beside me to redden even further.

"West! Perfect timing," I told him with a forced grin, then there was a silence as he pointedly stared between me and the bispeckled blonde that was trying hard not to cower under the intimidating gaze. "Oh right, introductions. Vögelchen," I said placing a hand on Canada's lower back to push him slightly forward. "This is mein bruder, Germany. Germany, this is mein awesome boyfriend, Canada. Only I can call him Vögelchen," I said possessively, much to Germany's amusement if the twitch if his lips was anything to go by. Then West turned to face Canada, and his whole body seemed to tense up.

"So this is your…uh...boyfriend?" he asked, sounding somewhat concerned, and the ghost of a smile that previously graced his features disappeared completely. West's sudden change in demeanor caught me off guard and I turned to Canada with a questioning look, which went by unnoticed. A deep violet gaze was fixed on the taller man's light blue.

"Es ist gut dich wieder zu sehen," my boyfriend said sweetly, and my mind was a mix of confusion and awe as I realized just how far Canada's German has come along.

West seemed to shrink slightly, if that was possible, while in Canada's gaze. Big robust Germany looking very uncomfortable being in the same breathing space with the tiny, sweet blonde by my side? I looked between the two of them, but decided to wait until later to confront West about his strange reaction. Before I could open my mouth to break the silence, mein bruder beat me to it.

Regaining his composure, West coughed and broke eye contact with Canada. "I…I'd like to talk more with you, but America's calling everyone to join in the living room," Germany informed us. I rolled my eyes at the host's dramatic antics, and I heard Canada snort in response to the news as well, the tenseness between us forgotten.

"You wouldn't want to keep him waiting, trust me," he said also rolling violet orbs. I sensed there was story behind those words, but I could wait to hear it.

"Well, we wouldn't wait to keep our _gracious_ host waiting now would we? Let's go!" I shouted, dramatically pointing down the hall to where I assumed the living room was. I was wrong and my boyfriend giggled before using his index finger to nudge my arm the opposite way.

"After you," he said giving me a sweet smile, his lips pressed together to keep from laughing further.

I stretched the back of my head and chuckled sheepishly. "Kesese...how about you lead us?" I suggested.

He set another one of those smiles my way and slide his hand into mine. "Come on," he said tugging my down the corridor. After a few twists and turns we ending up in the living room where all the other countries had already gathered, each holding a brightly wrapped gift or two in their hands. Canada removed his hand from mine and told me he had to go grab the gift he bought for the Secret Santa tradition and I nodded. That reminded me and I shrugged off my backpack which held the gifts. I took out the one for Spain, leaving the one for Canada to give to him later.

I stood off to the side, Germany beside me holding a small white, red, and green colored box gently in his huge hands. I snorted at the care he took just to select the wrapping of the gift, though I wasn't much better. My own present to my lover was a carefully selected red and white wrapping paper. We were to alike in many ways, mein bruder and I. It was only moments later that a loud and familiar voice was calling everyone to attention.

"Is everyone here?" America didn't wait for an answer. "Good! Ho, ho ho! Merry Christams and Happy Holidays my dear nations! As you know each of you were sent a letter with a random countries name on the back. You were required to buy a gift for said country. And now Secret Santa has started, so everyone exchange gifts...now!"

There was a scramble as everyone ran around to find their person to give their gift to and utter chaos followed, making the host for the evening shout to retain order.

"Okay, that maybe wasn't such a great idea." I couldn't help but snort at that. "Here's what's gonna happen! Everyone in a circle!" We all looked around with raised eyebrows. "Come on guys." There was a distinctly feminine cough "And girls. Everyone in a circle sitting on the floor. It'll be fun, I promise!"

Hesitantly, we lowered ourselves to the floor where we stood, adjusting furniture so everyone could fit. It was a few moments before everyone was settled in a semi perfect circle. I was seated between West and Switzerland, who looked like he'd rather shoot himself than be around so much Christmas cheer. In fact, I watched with amusement as his index finger twitched as if it wanted to be curled around the trigger of a gun.

I spotted Canada on the opposite side of the circle and moved to join him, but he made a motion with his hands for me to stay. I pouted (a very manly pout) and slouched in my spot on the floor. This caused violet eyes to crinkle while he laughed silently at my antics. That made me a little bit happy to know I could see all his facial expressions. I was particularly looking forward to watch him open his gift from his Secret Santa. My gift I planned to give him in a more...private setting. Looking at the adorable blonde, something nagged in the back of my mind.

"Hey, West?" I said, leaning over to him slightly.

"Hmmm?" he answered a bit distracted by the ribbon that sat crooked against the box.

"What was that all about back there?"

"Was?" he asked, fingers stilling on the silky material.

"You know," I rolled me eyes. "That weird thing between you and Vögelchen?"

The was silence from the blonde as he tried to figure out the right words. "Do you remember when the Netherlands were liberated during WW2?"

I thought about it. "Vaguely," I told him. "Wait, weren't you bedridden for a month after that event?" He winced at the memory, but nodded. Still that didn't explain anything. "So, what does that have to do wit-"

America shouted instructions to everyone, effectively interrupting my questioning. Much like the speeches we gave last month, it starting with one person rising to present their gifts and then returning to their seats with person to their left being next to go. The host for the evening stood off to the side supervising (read: micromanaging) as one by one the countries followed his instruction. I let to conversation go for the time being and watched everyone's reaction to their gifts.

Turkey received another mask from Liechtenstein, this one though had cat ears attached which made the masked nation blush. Even more so when Greece catch sight of the gift and had _that_ look in his eyes.

England received a cookbook on French cuisine which he promptly threw back at France's laughing head.

I'm not sure what Japan received from Hungary, but if the slight nose bleed was any indication I would guess something very perverted.

Spain looked positively tinkled pink at the gift I gave him. Or well actually two gifts. One because I wanted to annoy South Italy and the other..well, the other for the exact same thing really. However, the second gift could be of actual use for the couple (I myself had a matching pair at home that I was hoping to use on my boyfriend _very_ soon)

"Oh Romano~" The Spaniard sang lowly when his eyes fell on the contents of the box. The aforementioned country stared warily at the tanned man, edging slightly away even though they were already 5 people apart.

Hong Kong received a hand knitted scarf from Iceland. It was red in color with the white flower of his flag on both ends. Excited, the East Asian country immediately wrapped it around his neck.

I received a basket of a dozen 4 oz bottles of brand name vodka from Russia. I immediately grabbed the Reyka and held the up in a mock toast to the broad nation before taking a swig. Russia was right behind me with his own full bottle of Snow Queen.

And so on and so on the gift giving went until it was down to only Poland who had yet to give his bedazzled gift. Maybe it was the vodka already influencing my brain or the fact that I couldn't even conceive it would happen, but I realized it a bit too late.

There was only one person left to deliver a present, but two people were still waiting eagerly for gifts. My gut lurched and my thoughts were twisted, hoping it to be the dainty Taiwan that didn't get a gift instead of mein Vögelchen. Not my sweet little boyfriend who's eyes were already blinking rapidly to control the misting that had formed in his eyes from his own discovery. And as the small Asian country squealed from the new dress that was given to her, my heart broke at the tears that filled Canada's eyes. He tore out of the room and to my anger I noticed that no one else took notice of his departure. With gritted teeth I told Germany that I'd be back and raced after my boyfriend, ignoring the call of 'East' that followed me.

I checked the hallway with the abstract paintings first and panicked slightly when I didn't spot him. I was contemplating going outside to search when I heard a muted choked sob coming from upstairs. I didn't think, I just let my body follow the heart-wrenching sound. I was in what seemed like the guest wing of the house and I checked every room until I came across a quivering heap of blonde and red plaid on the ground by the bed of the guestroom. I entered the room and shut the door softly before carefully making my way over to him. The sobs continued, louder now that there wasn't a whole floor between us.

"Vögelchen?" I whispered, crouching low near him. His head snapped up and his gaze met mine. The whites of his sclera turned red and the skin around his eyes were puffy, and yet he gave me a crooked smile. More a grimace than anything.

"I told you. I t-told you no one no...notices me," he stuttered before more tears filled his eyes. "No one," he whispered before repeating it louder this time anger lacing his words. "No one!"

I was still crouched down next to him, hesitant to touch him in such a volatile state, but also needing to touch him for that very reason.

"He for-forgot about me," Canada continued, his tone incredulous. "I'm h-his brother!" His volume was loud one more. "And he...an-and he..." The tears were streaming down face and I felt rage fill me. A thirst for blood I hadn't felt since the Battle of Leuthen. I was torn between going downstairs to rip America a new one and comforting the distraught man in front of me. I chose the path with the least bloodshed and forewent my previous concerns to pull him close against me.

At first he stiffened at the contact, but then with another sob he curled into my chest, hands twisting the fabric of my jacket. I did what I could, choosing not to say a word, but put it all into my actions. Pulling slightly, I coached him up so we could settle on the more comfortable bed. We laid on our sides curled up together with his head tucked under my chin and I rubbed his back in what I hoped to be a comforting manner.

We stayed like that for a while, the room silent except for a sniff here and there. Just when I was about to open my mouth to say something, I felt him move. He arm moved down below between us, his knuckles on my lower stomach while his fingers played with my button of my pants. I stayed still, confused at the sudden turn of events. It wasn't until he started to unzip my pants that I realized the gravity of the situation.

"What are you...? Wait no," I told him grabbing hold of his wrist, but he used the other one still against my chest to grab the back of my neck and pull me down for a kiss. It was sloppy. It was uncoordinated.

It was desperate.

I broke the kiss, placing one hand on his chest to keep the hurting man at bay. "Vögelchen, no.'

He shook his head, blonde strands sticking to the tears that still lined his face. "Please," he begged. "Please, I-I need...I need t-to..."

I understood. Mein Gott, did I understand. The need to feel useful even if it meant being used. But I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't let him do that to himself.

"Not like this." I tried to calm him, make him see reason. "Not like this," I repeated.

There were a few seconds as our eyes connected and then his face seemed to crumble in on itself and the sobs began anew.

I tucked his head back under my chin, holding him tightly almost as to meld our bodies together. I kissed his forehead to give him his comfort another way. To tell him that I was there for him. To tell him that I noticed. It was only when the sobs finally ceased and his breath stopped hitching that I spoke.

"It's okay. I'm here," I told him.

"But for how long?" Was his muffled reply.

"As long as you want me to be" I said honestly. He looked up into my eyes in disbelief and my heart broke once more at the expression. Did he really think that no one would want to stay with him. Thoughts from our first talk circled back around in my head. I didn't believe it, didn't want to believe that someone as angelic as the blond in my arms could go by unnoticed by the rest of the world.

I opened my mouth to say more to reassure him how much I wanted to be with him, but was interrupted by the door of the guestroom being thrown open. The resounded bang against the wall behind door made both of us jump, removing our arms from each other and looking toward the origin of the noise.

"Bro, there you are! What happened?" America stood there in the doorway, back straight and presence commanding as usual and I had to dig my nails into the bedding to keep from digging them into his freaking baby blue eyes. How dare he come up to his brother and ask that after what he had done?

Canada blinked at the fellow North American nation looking like he didn't know whether to cry out in anger or sadness. "What...happened?" he asked instead, his voice low and a bit scratchy from his earlier cries.

"Yeah, why'd ya leave before I could give you your gift?"

There was more blinking, this time from both of us as our brains registered his words. "My...gift?" Canada echoed slowly.

"Yeah, your gift," America repeated just as slow. "I'm your Secret Santa. Though I kinda cheated and picked you for myself," he gave the other a bright sheepish smile before it fell and withered away at our continued silence. He walked closer and stopped when he noticed the red eyes and tear tracks on his brother's cheeks. "Hey," he said softly reaching out a hand. "What's wrong, Mattie?"

The use of what I assumed to be his human name jolted the violet eyed blonde out of his confused haze and he slapped the outstretched arm away. I stayed in my position laid down by Canada's side, my eyes going back and forth between the two of them like a tennis match, ready to intervene if needed.

"What's wrong? W-what's wrong?! I thought you forgot to send out my name!"

"What?" The other blonde exclaimed. "No, I wouldn't do that." he said appalled his brother would think such a thing.

"You..." Canada let out a half laugh half scoff. "You idiot. Why didn't you give it to me downstairs?"

"I wanted to give the very last gift," America said like that explained everything, and in a way it did. The super power did always have a flair for the dramatic. "Look, here it is," he continued grabbing a hold of one of Canada's hands and shoving a small black box into the quiet man's opened palm.

He wiped the residual tears from his face before opening it,and I peered over his shoulder to see a necklace. It was a simple chain, but the charm on it was unique. Two flags were crossed. One was a white patch sandwiched between two red ones with a red leaf on the white part. The other was one blue square in a corner with red and white striped covering the rest.

"Thank you," Canada said in response to the gift.

"Do you like it?" America asked giving his brother a beaming smile that the other couldn't help but return, even if it was just a bit watery.

"I love it, Al. Really."

There was a gleeful punch in the air before the other pulled Canada in for a hug. It was cute, the brotherly love between the two. It made me wander if that was how West and I looked from the outside.

"Okay, okay. I love you too. Idiot," Canada said with a laugh, pushing his brother away and sniffing slightly.

"Hey!" America said, but he was laughing too.

"Okay, you can leave now."

"What? Why...?" he trailed off as he seemed to spot me for the first time. Blue eyed narrowed behind glasses. "What's he doing in here?"

"Get out, Al," Canada sighed, not wanting to have that conversation now after the emotional roller coaster he just got off of.

"But-"

"Out!" he repeated sternly and it was the first time I had heard the maple loving country raise his voice. America jumped off the bed and back peddled out of the room, but not before shooting me a glare that clearly stated we were not done with that particular conversation. Oh joy.

When we were finally left alone he turned back towards me. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What for?" I asked, shocked at his words.

"I overreacted and I broke down and I ruined your shirt!" he babbled his eyes filled with shame and guilt that shouldn't be there.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay," I told him, wrapping my arms around him and returning to our previous position laying back on the bed. "Everything worked out for the best."

"I guess...still embarrassing though," he muttered into my shirt. I smiled fondly, hugging him just a bit tighter. The feel of the black box pressed between us reminded me that I had my own gift to give as well.

"You know, I have my own gift to give you as well," I told him. The box had completely escaped my mind with all the mess that occurred.

He angled his head so he could see my face, his expression confused. "Really? But you weren't my Secret Santa."

"Vögelchen, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get a gift for you?" I asked and watched as his face flushed a brilliant scarlet and he smiled shyly. That expression suited his face more than the hurt and sadness that clouded it previously.

"Oh...well, actually I have something to give you too," he told me.

"Really?" I asked because I wasn't really expecting a gift. Was it too sappy to say that being with him was a gift in itself? Well, too bad.

"Yeah, i-it's at my house," he stuttered cutely, nearly distracting me from his words.

"Your house?"

"Yeah...uh..w-would you like to...receive it?"

"Meaning?" I teased him, and sue me but I wanted to know if those words meant what I hoped they did.

"Would...would you like to come to my house?" He asked apprehensively and I soothed his worries with a chaste kiss.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I paused as a thought occurred to me. "But how will we get there?"

"Well, America has this private jet..." he trailed off sending a coy smile my way.

"Are you suggesting that we go joyriding in your brother's jet?" I asked with just a hint of excitement creeping into my voice.

"It's the least he could do after what he put me through."

Well, well, well, looked like my angel had a bit of a vindictive streak in him. I wondered what else the sweet innocent facade was covering.

"What are we waiting for?" I said pushing myself up from the bed. "Let's go!"

I took his hand and we tumbled out of the room and down the steps before breaking off to get our respective belongings. It took me about ten minutes to retrieve my backpack from the living room. It was in the hands of mein bruder who after I reassured him I was fine relinquished it. When I told him I would be staying at Canada's house however, that nervousness from before came back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked and I stared in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't it be? He's been to my apartment already."

"It's just that...it's not that I think anything is going to happen-"

"Define anything, because I _definitely_ want something to happen," I interrupted with a lewd smirk.

Germany groaned and covered his eyes as if to block the image from his mind. "You know what? It's fine, I'm worrying for nothing."

He said that but then he immediately went into Mother Hen Mode. I nodded and agreed to text when I reached the northern country safely, and call him if I decided to spend more time there. I also agreed not to do anything stupid that might cause another international incident (that was one time!). However, when he reminded me awkwardly about using protection I stopped him.

"Ja, Mutter," I said, rolling my eyes and hitching my backpack higher on my shoulder in preparation to leave. There was a snort but Germany said nothing to repute my claim. Instead he clasped one hand on my shoulder and bid me farewell. I returned the gesture on his shoulder before turning around and making my way back to my boyfriend. We were in the foyer in the process of putting on our coats when a blur of brown started to fly towards us.

"No, get that thing away from me!" South Italy was screaming at Spain who was right at his heels laughing. They stopped a few feet from us when Spain darted forward and passed the other to block their way.

"Aw, come one Romano. What's wrong?" the taller man teased, though he knew exactly what had his little tomato in such a state of horror.

"The mustache! It's so ugly!" A bushy mustache with the ends curled adored the Spain's face, courtesy of yours truly. I laughed my head off at the fiery potty-mouthed nation who was trying to maneuver his way around the green eyed Spaniard but from 3 feet away. That captured his attention and brown eyes filled with rage.

"You! Potato Bastard 2! You did this!" Still laughing, I grabbed the blonde's hand and together we ran out of the house and away from the furious South Italian.

We took America's Bugatti (how he got the keys, I would never know) to the hanger where his private jet resided. I watched as Canada slipped a 100 dollar bill into the suit pocket of the guard on duty as well as the pilot of the aircraft and realized that I was starting to like this rebellious side of the quiet nation. When we finally settled down in the cozy jet we were both giggling fools. It felt so good to do something bad sometimes. It made me miss the days of the 'Bad Touch Trio.'

The ride wasn't too long, just enough time to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas (because it's an awesome movie). Before long, our pilot was announcing our decent and we untangled ourselves from where we had curled up together on the large seat. We were stretching when the aircraft landed with a small jolt. After we shouldered our backpacks I took Canada's hand and we moved over to the front of the jet. One step out of the jet doors and I realized something immediately.

It. Was. Cold.

Like I was sure hypothermia was just around the corner type of cold. No wonder Canada didn't feel the winter chill of Berlin. It had nothing on this near artic temperature I was currently feeling even through my thick overcoat. Within seconds my teeth were chattering together. My boyfriend, being the absolute angel that he was, pulled my half-frozen body along to the warm interior of the terminal. We took a taxi to his house, the whole while my hands were being rubbed between his two dainty ones to put warmth back into them and get the blood flowing. It didn't take more than 15 minutes to reach our destination.

I paid the fare and Canada grabbed our bags before he led me up a small snow covered hill to an equally snow covered driveway. His house was a bit more modest than his brother's. It was a cottage. A fairly large cottage, yes, but lacking in the extravagance that America's house eluded. I would have explored the sight more if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't feel my nether regions. So when he opened the door I shuffled inside, breathing a sigh of relief at the heat that greeted me. The snow clinging to my boots was already quickly melting on the hardwood flooring.

There was a sound of the door being shut and locked behind me and another softer sound coming from in front down a long hallway. It sounded like really light padded footsteps, and I was wondering if there was another guest in the cottage when a small white polar bear comes into view. That's when I remembered that Canada had a pet as well.

"Who's he?" It said and I may or may not have jumped back in surprise. It _could_ talk!

"Oh, Kuma," my boyfriend addressing the talking heap of fur that was making its way over cautiously. "Prussia, this is my pet polar bear I was telling you about. His name is Kuma. Kuma, this is Prussia...m-my boyfriend," he stuttered as he gave introductions.

"Uh...hello," I said with a small wave, slightly nervous because I could swear the bear was smirking at me.

"Oh," he said looking between us, his black eyes shining. "So, you're the one that he's always mastu-"

"KUMA, THERE'S CAKE IN THE KITCHEN!"

That time I actually did jump back in surprise and raised an eyebrow at the loud interruption (wow, two times in one day). He blushed in return as the cub waddled away before steering the conversation in another direction.

"You can sit in the living room if you want while I go get that gift. Yeah, you do that, it's down the hall and the first door on the right. I'll be down shortly," he rambled before darting upstairs. I chuckled at the nervous display and wondered if I had acted the same way when I first had the other at my apartment for the first time.

I followed his directions glancing at the homey décor along the way. There were cute little trinkets scattered everywhere, like snow globes from a few different international cities. A hockey stick along with other gear was hung up on one far wall. There were a few pictures too, old ones featuring Canada and America as children. When looking at them in that light, I could see how they could be confused for each other at first glance, but there were still notable differences. The different eyes color and curl shape for one thing. The thought of Canada's curl put a smirk on my face as I remembered our tryst among the paintings. The smirk fell when my mind thought about the curl on his brother's head and I shook my head to get rid of the images. Some things are better left unthought of.

I arrived in the living room and took in the ethnic patterned rug on the floor as well as the nature paintings on the walls. There was a dark green couch that faced a large TV, I made my way over and sat down to wait for my boyfriend. I heard him coming down the stairs and soon he was entering the room. We sat opposite of each other on the couch, so close that our knees touched. After a moment of silence we simultaneously held out the gifts that were in our hands and traded them. I looked down at the black and white box that was trimmed with yellow and knew that there was a silly grin on my face.

"Okay, on three. Eins..." I started counting.

"Zwei..." he continued.

"Drei," we said at the same time and opened our respective gifts. I stared at mine in wonder. It was a Swiss Army knife, 4 inches long with a gleaming silver blade. The handle was wooden, a deep mahogany color with age lines decorating it. But what drew my attention was what was engraved into the wooden handle.

A word.

Or more specifically...

A name.

I looked up into violet eyes and saw the same expression reflected back at me. His hands were shaking slightly, but I could see his white-knuckled grip on the opened wooden box in his possession. Inside that box was Creatacolor fine graphite drawing pencils arranging from 4H to 6B. But that wasn't the important part of the gift. The important part was carved on the underside of the lid.

A word.

Or more specifically...

A name.

"Is this..." we started at the same time but paused staring at our gifts in partial disbelief.

I decided to take the initiative. "Matthew?" I tried the name out.

His gaze sought out mine, looking deep into both of my eyes. "Gilbert?" He inquired and I never thought my name could sound so beautiful before. I smiled at him. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a genuine smile that apparently brings out dimples that I swear to Gott I don't have. And then he smiled in return, the same angelic smile that made my insides knot themselves into a pretzel.

I leaned my torso towards him. "Matthew," I whispered, loving the way the name felt flowing from my mouth.

He followed suit and soon our faces were only an inch apart. "Gilbert," he whispered back and his breath on my lips made them tingle pleasantly. The sensation was replaced by the soft yet firm lips of my boyfriend as we kissed.

Human names were special. Besides using it in public at airports or something similarly related, only those considered as close as family knew of each others human name. Besides Germany, France and Spain were the only ones who knew of mine and vice versa. For a while, I was the only one who knew mein bruder's human name, but of course that changed when Italy came into the picture.

Exchanging human names is an even bigger deal. It showed that a couple was on a higher level of understanding than if they were just testing the waters and dating for fun. I wanted to give him my human name to show him that I was committed to our budding relationship, but I never thought he would feel the same. Once again I wondered just how I got so lucky.

We broke the kiss, but stayed in close proximity, our breaths mingling and our gazes locked. I stared at this man who I've known for less than a month. A man who captured my attention like no one else, didn't like me for my status (or pity me for lack thereof), caused me to think all kinds of sappy romantic thoughts...and gave me kisses that made me want to lose control. I smiled softly at mein awesome boyfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Matthew."

"Merry Christmas, Gilbert."

Our lips touched one more and the rest of the room faded away.

* * *

**And scene! A bit of angst is a given with this couple, but it worked out in the end, no? **

**I might do more with this universe like...oh...I don't know, a New Years Bonus chapter with an actual lemon, but I guess that depends on how many reviews I get (Author Bribery...mwahahahaha!) BTW can anyone spot the Bleach quote I stuck in here?**

**Review please~**


	5. New Years (Resolutions and Revelations)

_Well Chick-a-dees, here's the bonus I promised you all. I kinda procrastinated all week and spent New Year's Eve writing up most of this. This is unbetaed so fair warning there will probably be A LOT of grammar mistakes. A special thanks to my reviewers **pototo chip, ButterflyFlutterCry, b2, The Forgotten Traveller, halfdragonbooknerd, killerkitty15, DaPandaGirl, and**** QueenOfOlympus**_ _as well as everyone who favorited and followed this story. I'm so happy that everyone loved the story so far and now without further ado...Happy New Years everyone. Enjoy~_

**Warning: Profane language, obscene amounts of fluff, and an actual lemon which encompasses Man on Man kissing**

**Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I said I did own the rights to Hetalia? *thinks about it and shudders* Yeah, no. Not gonna take that chance. All rights go to****Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Inc.**

**Omake (1)**

* * *

Waking up to the familiar smell of maple was definitely in my top ten favorite moments of life. Eyes only half lidded, I turned to the side to seek out a familiar sight. With a smile, I stared at blonde strands spread out on the pillow we shared, at rounded cheeks (one of which was cutely smashed up against the pillow), and at pink lips that were parted slightly with just a bit of drool seeping out of the corner. The sight was more adorable than it should have been, and it was then that I knew that I was ruined for anyone else. What I had then and there was enough, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Eyes opening fully, I thought about something. This was the first time that I had woken up before the other man. Usually I would wake up to the smell of those heavenly pancakes and whatever side he picked for the day. Since it was New Year's Eve and the opportunity presented itself, I decided to return the favor...well...as best as I could anyway. I wasn't completely hopeless in the kitchen, having my own apartment helped me form a sense of self-preservation and I can do simple things. Besides it's the thought that counts, right?

I hoped so as I slipped out of the bed silently and made my way downstairs, walking through the halls with familiarity. I had gotten used to the wooden beams and glass walls of the cottage that I had been inhabiting for the past few days. As well as the twists and turns of the halls and various trinkets from Canada's sparse travels. Even Kuma's sarcastic remarks barely fazed me anymore. Speaking of which, the fluffball was already in the kitchen once I made my way to the room.

"Guten morgen," I greeted him, trying to see if I could break his undaunted facade. But of course not.

"Bonjour," he returned with a pink tongue peeking through sharp white teeth in what could have been a cheeky smile.

That little cub had been giving me strange looks ever since I arrived, and making a point to be around whenever his owner and I seemingly had a moment alone. I swear he wanted to hog all of the blonde's attention, which was funny because once Canada confided in me that for a while the bear forgot him most of all. And yet his moist nose was always coming between us whenever we tried anything more than kissing. My boyfriend saw nothing wrong with what had been happening and just coddled his pet, giving it whatever it asked for. Even cake!

I sighed, not believing I actually felt threatened by the presence of the small mammal. Choosing to ignore the polar bear, I searched through the cabinets and refrigerator for something within my abilities to fix. In the end, I chose to make some crepes since I couldn't hope to compete with the blonde's special pancakes. Crepes at least could be filled with anything, and anything was just my style. I could feel the dark gaze of Kuma on my back the whole time I was gathering ingredients and it wasn't a comfortable feeling. There was tense silence between us while I mixed the batter, and it continued throughout the whole process of me preparing the fruity filling. Finally, as I was decided whether it would taste better to add a kiwi or not, he spoke up.

"What's your intentions with my owner?" The question was out of the blue and it shocked me immensely, making me choke on the filling I was sampling.

"I'm sorry, my...my what?" I asked, my tone incredulous mostly because of the choice of words. The pet's vocabulary had been growing it seemed.

"Your intentions," he clarified with a step towards me and I didn't know whether to laugh or gulp because I really couldn't tell if the pet was serious or not. It's not really an emotion you could tell on his furry face, but the sudden thick tension in the air helped the choice.

"I'm his boyfriend," I said, but I knew that wasn't the answer Kuma wanted. The slight growl affirmed that and I thought about how to word my next words. This wasn't really something I had ever planned for. "I have no intentions other than to make...your owner happy." I paused a bit not knowing how to address the nation in the bear's company. I figured it was safe to use the same term he did.

"You better not hurt him."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I mean what could a 2 foot ball of fluff do to me? My laughter was cut short by another growl, this one louder than before and I watched as before my eyes Kuma _grew_ in size until he reached my shoulders. My eyes widened at the sight and my breathing might have hitched as well, but no one needs to know that.

"D-does..." I coughed nervously. "Does your owner know you can do that?"

"Nope." Well, that's interesting. His voice was deeper too. Oh joy.

"Okaaaay." I drew the word out before taking a deep breath to calm my nerves before I did something unaswesome (like fainting). "Look, I have no plans in _ever_ hurting your owner. I will be by his side for as long as he wants me there." I stared steadily into the black orbs that were now only a foot below my own. That seemed to appease the polar bear because after a long pause (that had my heart hammering in my chest) he shrunk back into his more adorable form.

"Good," he said before waddling out of the kitchen. I heard a 'good morning, Kuma' and a few seconds later a sleepy eyed Canada walked into the kitchen and I smiled fondly at the sight, previous nerves forgotten. He was rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand in a feline fashion and I wondered if I should change his nickname to Kätzchen. I quickly changed my mind when his gaze landed on me and he let out his usual sound of 'eep' in surprise.

"Gilbert! I-I didn't know you were down here. I would have made myself more presentable," he blushed while trying to rake his fingers through his bed head. It was too cute for words and I shook my head while walking over to him. I didn't care how he looked in the morning and I told him so with a kiss to prove it. It was a chaste though, since I was very mindful of morning breath.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" He asked after the kiss.

I swept my arm out in a dramatic fashion to the slight mess behind me. "Breakfast!"

"You're making breakfast?" he asked, taking in the scene. I snorted at the apprehension in his tone.

"No need to sound so scared, Vögelchen." I laughed. "I can make something simple as crepes." I made my way back to my half finished work, grabbing the batter and turning the stove on.

He perked up at that word. "Crepes?"

"Yep, with a mystery fruit filling."

His nose scrunched up cutely at the 'mystery' part. "Sound...interesting. Okay, I'll bite. Anything you need help with?"

"Nope."

"Hmm...okay, I'll wait in the bedroom for you."

I nearly dropped the bowl in my hands. "B-bedroom?"

"Uh-hun," he affirmed before turning around and heading back towards the steps. "I want breakfast in bed," he said, looking over his shoulder and I had to smile.

"Yes, Milord," I told him, placing one hand over my heart and giving a slight bow. My goal was obtained when I head his giggle and then retreating footsteps.

I hummed throughout the process of frying the batter and stuffing the crepes with my fruit medley of a filling. The end result was two hefty light brown crepes that smelled pretty good and didn't look like they got run over by a rhino stampede. So success! I found a tray and put the two plates on it as well as two glasses of orange juice. I smiled triumphantly at the awesome display before grabbing the tray and heading upstairs. Walking carefully up the steps, I couldn't stop the giddy feeling that filled me. I felt like I was only a few centuries old again and trying to serenade a potential lover.

But Canada was more than that, he was _nothing_ like those I had lain with in the past. Mein Gott, how to begin to describe what the blonde meant to me? It's like when we met, the world became brighter just by being around him. When we talked, I paid more attention to his words rather than wondering what else that mouth could do. When we kissed, this incredible warmth spread throughout my body that left me with such a happy feeling.

And I was, happy that is. Since being dissolved, I didn't think that happiness could come in forms other than victory from battle. But now I knew better. Happiness could come from walking hand in hand down the street. It could come from embarrassing myself just to make the other laugh and smile. It could come from being accepted even when I knew I had no place in the world anymore. Canada was the reason for all of that and so much more. Somehow within just a few short weeks thoughts of the blonde had become constant in my mind, and there was a warmth I kept feeling in my chest that I couldn't quite put a name to yet, but it could very well be-

My thoughts halted as I reached the door to Canada's room and I shook my head as if that would clear my mind of emotion-loaded thoughts. The door was ajar, so I just used my shoulder to push it open enough for me to slip my body and the tray through. I watched my angel as he was too fixated on the book in front of him to notice my arrival. I couldn't see the title, only that it was a dark blue in color with what looked to be a circle of fire covering half the book cover. After he turned two more pages without looking up, I decided to bring him out of his inner word.

"Hey, Matthew." Gott, I'd never get tired of saying his human name.

He jumped slightly and looked around for the disturbance before his amethyst orbs landing on my own red ones. "Oh Gilbert, I didn't know you came in. Sorry, this is a really good book," he smiled sheepishly. I waved off the apology and moved over to his side of the bed.

"What book is it?" I asked as he put it down on the bedside table and I situated the tray on his upper thighs.

"It's called Divergent, and it's awesome. I picked it up on a whim and now I can't put it down!" His eyes were bright behind the glasses he wore and the excitement was clear in his voice.

"Wasn't that a movie that came out sometime this year?"

There was a snort from the other male. "The movie has nothing on the book."

"You've watched the movie?"

"No."

"Then how would you know?"

"Gilbert, the books are _always_ better than the movies. It has more detail!"

"I'll take your word for it," I told him, not wanting to risk a lengthy discussion and have the food get cold. Canada seemed to realize this as well and he picked up the fork that sat to the side of his plate. I watched as he just stared at the crepe in front of him for a few moments.

"It doesn't bite you know," I pointed out and he threw me a half-hearted glare before using his fork to cut off a small section of the crepe. With astounding grace he scooped up the severed dough and brought it to his mouth. Pink lips wrapped around the silverware and an equally pink tongue swiped quickly around his lips to caught any crumbs. I watched it all with eyes like a hawk, palms sweating slightly as I waited for his reaction. He chewed methodically and I could see him swirl the flavor around his mouth with his tongue before he swallowed.

"And the verdict is?" I prompted, my voice surprisingly steady.

"Strawberry, blackberry, tangerine and," his cheeks hollowed when he sucked on his tongue and let go with a pop. "Kiwi," he smiled triumphantly.

"Correct," I praised. "Is it...passable?" I asked, wanting to give myself some credit at least.

"More than passable, I'd say."

"Gut," I told him, because I didn't need to hear anything else. His smile said enough. Also the way he cut off another small section, this one with more filling that dribbled out around the fork, and he _licked _the utensil clean. Slowly and looking me daringly in the eyes while he did it. The blonde even added a low hum of appreciation that had me wondering when my angel turned into such a minx.

With most likely a blush on my face, I turned my gaze towards my own food with a cough, cutting my own crepe with admittedly less grace and precision than the other nation. There was a comfortable silence between us that didn't have to be broken, but I did anyway if not just to hear Canada's soft melodious voice.

"Did you have anything planned for today?" I said between bites.

Since Christmas, my days in my boyfriend's cottage were filled with exploring Ottawa, and to my surprise, I found out that he had been planning my visit for a while. On the 26th, he took me to Beavertails Pastry where we indulged in one of each, or well actually one half of each because we shared them between us. One of which (I can say proudly) that I convinced him to actually eat between us and we met in the middle for a kiss. I even managed to get a picture of the event that may or may not be my phone's wallpaper.

A couple of days later after a mouthwatering breakfast, we spent the morning ice skating on the frozen lake in his back yard. While twirling around me like a seasoned skater, he told me that he wanted us to skate on the Rideau Canal Skateway, but the ice was too thin. I told him that it didn't matter where we would skate as long as we were together to which he responded by tackling my to the icy ground and pressing his cold lips to mine over and over until both our lips (and my ass) were numb. In the afternoon, we went to a inexpensive, but no less delicious, Italian restaurant.

Yesterday, he surprised me by dragging me out of bed early in the morning for a hike around Mackenzie King Estate. The morning we went to Beavertails, Canada took me to get proper winter gear (though the maniac was comfortable in only just a freaking windbreaker) so I bundled up and followed the blonde up and down snowy trails and around stone structures. That afternoon we drove 5 hours to Niagara Falls to witness the Winter Lights Festival. It was an amazing sight.

So basically I was being spoiled by my boyfriend and I loved every second of it.

"Actually, I was thinking about showing you Parliament Hill, have lunch and then see the National Gallery. Tonight, however, what do you think about having some fun at a casino?"

"Sounds hella awesome," I smirked, imagining us gambling late into the night until the countdown started for the new year. I'd make sure to kiss him as the crowd screamed Happy New Year.

"Oh? Think you're going to get lucky tonight?" He had a challenging look in his eyes.

"Oh, I hope so," I winked and he rolled his eyes before smacking me playfully on the shoulder.

"We'll see." Were his cryptic words.

(^w^)

Parliament Hill was a beautiful Modern Gothic work of limestone. It was a huge structure comprised of an East, West and Center Blocks of Parliament. The symmetry of the building served to bring attention to the Peace Tower in the middle. I stared in awe at the history that _oozed_ from the place. It was the country's main attraction and a powerful one at that.

"This was originally a site for a military base, but Queen Victoria picked it for the capital once the Upper and Lower parts of my country united."

Beside me Canada was having fun being my personal tour guide, pointing out things and giving me little facts about structures we passed. We were walking around the building, bypassing the main tour that was going on because as the proud nation put it, he could explain it better.

"You see that?" he asked, pointing to a naval cannon. "England gave that to his troops, but we bought it a few years later and fired once a day at noon, so it's called the Noonday Gun."

Once inside, I was enraptured by the marble floors, the dramatic lighting, and the stone walls. The statues appeared so realistic that I half expected for the birds to take flight. Another part that really captured my attention was the Diamond Jubilee Window. I was told the brilliant stained glass was created to celebrate the 60th anniversary of Queen Elizabeth. We passed through many halls and rooms during the impromptu tour, each one having it's own story it seemed.

"There was a fire early on that consumed the whole Center Block. The library was relatively unscathed thanks to the quick thinking of an employee who closed the metal doors. There are a lot of irreplaceable books that were saved."

I could hear the pride that was so plain in his voice and I stared at the stunning man beside me whose blonde hair was being flown back by the powerful force of his stride. I smiled because his enthusiasm was freaking contagious and that warmth from before was threatening to overcome my entire being. Now, I've never had anything to compare it to, but it was a big possibility that the emotion I felt was-

"You okay, Gil?" I heard through the thick cloud of my thoughts. "Is my history speech boring you? I'm sorry." He looked so forlorn that I rushed to correct him.

"What? No no no, nothing like that. Wait," I said, my steps faltering in shock. "Gil?"

I watched as my angel blushed and ducked his head, but answered all the same. "W-well, you always called me Vögelchen and I'm not really creative enough to come up with a nickname, so I thought...I could just shorten your name? I-is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I mean...I like it," I smiled his way and he gave me one back. "And like I said before, no your speech didn't bore me. I like listening to your voice." His blush deepened and I couldn't help but to kiss him on the cheek and grasp his hand in mine. They fit like two puzzle pieces. We continued to walk and soon found ourselves standing in front of some type of war painting. It reminded me of something and I turned to my boyfriend.

"I keep forgetting to ask you...did something happen in the past between you and mein bruder?" I watched as a saddened look came across his face and his lips drew down into a slight frown. I didn't like that expression on his face.

"Things got a bit...bloody during WW2 between us. Honestly, I thought everything would get better once the embassy was established in Berlin back in 2005, but he still has this...apprehensive look in his eyes whenever we are close. Believe me, I want to clear the air between us, but the only time I see Germany is at world meetings and whenever I try to speak up America usually talks over me, or the countries are yelling at each other, so I just don't bother."

"Well, he's going to have to get over that since you'll be around for a while. You know I was going to set up a time for you two to officially meet and talk. Not that I need his permission or anything, I'm the oldest, but West is a big part of my life and so are you, so it makes since for you two to meet. I know, you can come back to Berlin sometime. We could have a little dinner date between the 3 of us, although that sounds a bit weird when I put it like that." I was basically muttering to myself at that point, lost in my racing thoughts that I didn't notice the blinding smile in front of me until two small hands were cupping my cheeks and my eyes focused. "Uh...yeah?"

"I'm...going to be around for a while?" His voice was soft and it held a watery edge to it that baffled me. I thought I already made that fact clear.

"Of course. As long as you want, Vögelchen." That seemed to trigger something as a lone tear slide down his face. I went to wipe it away but he shook his head.

"No, don't. It's c-cause I'm happy. You make me s-so happy, Gilbert."

I didn't hesitate. I grabbed him at the waist with both hands and pulled him close until our foreheads touched. "You make me happy too, Matthew. More happy than I've ever been with anyone else." My words were filled with raw emotion and they were completely honest.

More tears followed after them, but the smile stayed on his face, more radiant than I've ever seen.

(^w^)

We didn't go to the National Gallery. After leaving Parliament Hill (and the embarrassment of finding out a tour group had been watching our teary confession) we went to lunch at the Bay Street Bistro and then walked along Alexandra bridge hand in hand before going shopping for something to wear to the casino that night. He took me to the Rideau Centre were we went for shop to shop looking for the perfect outfit. Mein Gott, we had turned into teenage females.

"Come on, Gil. I'm sure you look awesome as usual," I heard from the opposite side of the dressing room door. I stared at myself in the mirror, after trying on several outfits, this one spoke to me most. But it wasn't what would speak to me, it was what would speak to my boyfriend. I went through a mental checklist.

Do I look hot?

Check.

Does it make my shoulders look broad?

Check.

Is it easy to undress?

Check.

I'm good to go then, I thought as before I finally stepped out of the dressing room. I smirked when I noticed violet eyes raking up and down my body, he stopped at my neck and let out a snort.

"Really, Gil?"

I looked down at myself. In the end I had decided on wearing a navy blue suit with a black button undershirt. On my feet were black low quarters and instead of a tie around my neck, I opted for a white bowtie.

"What?" I asked, it was perfectly picked in my opinion.

"A bowtie?"

"Oh, Vögelchen," I said with a smirk. "Bowties are cool."

I got an eye roll and low mutter of 'nerd' for my efforts, however, we he finally picked his outfit I saw he chose a dark grey charcoal suit with a white button undershirt and a red bowtie. I gave him a knowing smile which he ignored, but that just made me want to tease him more. I refrained though (barely) and just followed him out of the store carrying both of our bags. But not before my eyes did some wandering of their own.

Does he look hot?

Check.

Do the pants shape his legs?

Check.

Is it making me want to jump him?

Check.

We stopped only one more time, because for some strange reason he really wanted ice cream (as if it wasn't cold enough already) and then we got back into his car. The drive back to his cottage wasn't filled with talking. Instead our hands were clasped in between us and I rubbed slow circles around the back of his hand, all the while listening to the soothing tunes from the radio.

_I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

I could have laughed at the lyrics that rang so pain-stakingly true.

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

I thought about the light around my angel that shined so bright and drew me in.

_I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

I hoped that he knew that, that I wanted him to be a constant in my life. That there was this warmth whenever he was around, a warmth that intensified whenever we made contact in anyway, from a simple kiss to holding hands. It was so strong that it scared me sometimes. Not only that, but I had only ever heard about this phenomenon in books or movies. It was crazy to even consider that...I mean, I never imagined that I would ever-

"If I lay here. If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" a soft voice sang to my left. I looked over and saw that we were in his driveway, and it took me a minute to realize that he wasn't just singing along with the words of the song. There wasn't much to ponder really, it was insane just what I would do as long as the Western nation was by my side.

I kissed his hand as an answer.

(^w^)

We had lounged around for a few hours in peace, just laying on the couch watching game shows and eventually nodding off. It was...nice, and strangely domestic waking up from a nap with a blonde head on my bicep and my other arm settled on his waist, his small body curled up into my chest. I laid there content and not willing to move muscle. After a few minutes I saw his eyes move rapidly behind closed lids and I knew he was close to waking up. Sure enough, one violet orb opened and then its twin followed.

"Hmmm...hey," he greeted me, voice low and lazy.

"Hey, yourself," I replied in a similar fashion.

"I gonna kiss you now," he warned me softly, but I had no qualms about the action.

Instead I smiled. "I'm waiting."

He leaned forward to close the short distance between us. The kiss was sweet and languid and when we finally parted my breath left me in a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind doing that more often," I told him and he lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm-mmm," I hummed. It turned into a low groan when he kissed me again. I was a big fan of him taking the initiative. We stayed in each others arms for a while, slow kisses exchanged between us, but all good things must come to an end.

"What time is it?" Canada asked when we separated.

I glanced over at the clock mounted over the TV. "7."

He hummed and I could tell he was contemplating getting up now versus later. In the end, he must have decided to stop procrastinating and moved from my arms, albeit reluctantly. I grabbed his glasses from the small coffee table where I was put them after the blonde had dozed off and placed them on the bridge off his nose.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I couldn't help it. I gave the tip of his nose a kiss that had the other man blushing in that adorable way of his before rising from the couch, stretching my limbs out when I stood to my full height. We showered (separately, you perverts) and then donned our new suits before heading off. By the time we reached the casino it was 8 pm and the parking lot was nearly full. With pure luck we found a parking spot someone had vacated only seconds before.

I hoped that luck would continue throughout the night.

Casino du Lac-Leamy was a lavish stone and glass structure that sat on a small peninsula, surrounded by water and lush vegetation, not to mention a few gushing fountains. We stood in front of the building in our new brand suits looking quite handsome if the stares from other patrons were anything to go by. My angel seemed oblivious to the heated stares and licked lips being sent his way, but that didn't mean I was and with a possessive arm wrapped around the other man's waist I made it known that the blonde was taken.

We didn't immediately go to the casino. Turned out that Canada had reservations for the casino's Le Baccara gourmet restaurant and we ate dinner there. I was glad we had bought new clothes, because it was clearly one of those fancy 5 star types of places. There was even an on-stage orchestra that played for everyone as background music.

I didn't recognize a thing on the menu (because half the dishes were French), so Canada ordered for me. I half-expected him to order frog legs or something equally appalling, but thankfully our waiter came back around with first a bowl of some kind of soup (Cream of Jerusalem artichoke soup apparently) and then after the dishes were cleared away he brought out two plates of medium rare beef tenderloin with a side of baby carrots and some type of deep fried ball thingies (braised oxtail cromesquis I was told). A bottle of expensive red wine was placed on our table as well as.

We ate in relative silence that was only broken by a few exclamations of mine about the food. After clearing our plates and emptying our wine glasses, we found ourselves in the actual casino part. It was lively being New Year's Eve, and other patrons dressed similarly to ourselves were shouting either in joy or outrage, but that didn't take away from the fun. We bought our chips that were carried conveniently in a small case and walked around a bit to choose which game to start first. I wanted to start easy with a few slot machines, but Canada wanted to go big or go broke (for the new year he reasoned), so we went to a blackjack table first.

The dealer went around the table giving everyone a card. I got a 2 the first time and then a Jack the second time, I decided to go for it and wrapped my knuckles against the tabletop twice to show I wanted one more card. I was given a 7 so I stayed. I grabbed a random drink from a nearby waiter and downed in in one gulp. If we were going to party we had to do it right. I took one more to give to my companion and turned to see him biting his lip in concentration. He also knocked on the table for the dealer to hit him with another card. Around us already 3 people bust, when the dealer asked to see our cards I flipped over my 19. The dealer also had 19, someone else had 20 with caused me to groan. I looked over to my boyfriend, expecting to see a similar disappointed expression, but to my surprise I saw a triumphant grin. I looked down and saw a King, 9 and 2. Blackjack.

The table went wild with clapping and even the dealer tilted his head in acknowledgement. I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and gave his a cheek a kiss that caused him to blush and the table to whoop. We played four more games all but one either Canada or I won, before heading on to something else. There was a loud cheer which we followed to a baccarat game. I've never played, but I'm a big fan of trying everything at least once so I threw some chips in and tried my luck. By some miracle I actually won, but then lost it all won the next game. I finally did get to have fun with the slot machines sometime during the night and then we both played bingo (because why the hell not?).

All the while we were grabbing random glasses from passing waitresses and drinking to our hearts content. I lost count of how many drinks I consumed, but I was pleasantly surprised to know that the Canadian was right behind me. I would have picked him for a lightweight because of his size but I guess it's true what they say about judging a book by it's cover. We were in the middle of roulette when the sudden urge to pee hit me hard. I excused myself from the blonde's side and told him I'd be right back. I was walking around looking for the restroom when the announcement blared from the loud speaker that there were ten minutes until midnight.

Time really flew by, I thought as I finally located the restroom and pushed open the door with the man figure (pictures, the Universal Language). It was a blast being around the Western country in this environment. He was really in a party mood tonight, and it most likely was from all the alcohol that was consumed, but I like to think that I brought him out of his shell a little. There was one point in the night where he flipped off the dealer and called him a cheat (that's when I found my angel was a bit of a sore loser) and we ran away from the craps table giggling in a way only people influenced by alcohol can. I finished emptying my bladder and went over to the sink to wash my hands.

20...

I heard the counting start, loud enough to be heard through the walls and I panicked, quickly drying my hands and throwing the paper towel somewhere near the trashcan. I pushed the door open with a bit more force than necessary.

17...

16...

15...

I ran through the crowd, my heart beating faster and faster as the numbers trickled down. I pushed, I shoved, I even shouldered people out of my way to find my boyfriend. I had to give him the first kiss of new year.

11...

10...

9...

I saw him before he saw me, blonde hair slicing through the air as his head swiveled frantically trying to find me as well. I struggled all that much harder against the tide, until there was only a few people that stood between us.

4...

3...

I was so close!

2...

I reached out my arm.

1...

My hand clasped around his bicep and I swung the nation around.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

I pulled him to my chest, my hands finding purchase on his rounded cheeks and brought his lips to mine, giving him the first kiss of 2015. The noise round us faded away and soon it was just the two of us, connected by our lips. It started out gentle, but with the alcohol in our system and the festive atmosphere around us it quickly turned more passionate. His arms were around my neck and mine were around his waist pressing him closer to me before they slipped under the back of his jacket, rubbing circles on the small of his back. He shuddered under my ministrations and sank his slim fingers into my hair, deepening the kiss. We didn't want to separate our lips but soon it became necessary, and when we finally broke apart, we were both breathless.

"Home." Was the only word he said, his pupils blown wide behind his glasses and chest heaving.

I couldn't agree more.

(^w^)

The door banged against the wall behind it as we stumbled in. Our lips were connected once we were out of the car and it continued the whole walk to the front door. It was hard and a bit dangerous walking up the hill to the cottage while making out like a bunch of horny teenagers. I licked and nipped at the conjuncture of my angel's neck and shoulder while he tried with shaking hands to put his key in the door to unlock it. After the third try it finally went in.

I pushed him up against the door once it close and kissed him again, my tongue diving into his mouth and tasting every corner. It was addicting. A mix of the maple syrup he drowned everything in, and another sweeter taste I couldn't identify. I just knew I wanted more, and I was going to get it. He pulled me down the hallway and into the living room over to the couch where hours ago we were curled up in a loving embrace. Now he was aggressively pushing me down and straddling my hips, his hands found their way back into my hair and he controlled the kiss from then on.

He devoured my mouth for a moment all the while his hips were moving to their own beat. Slowly, sensually, they grinded down to mine and in no time I was hard and aching from the constant movement. I groaned at the feeling, trying to move my own hips in sync, but failing when his moans reached my ears.

"Gilbert, ah...oui...enfin." I didn't know what he was saying but the tone was clear. He wanted this just as much as I did.

"Matthew," I nearly growled against his lips before I took back control of kiss, deeper this time and I sucked on his tongue making his breath hitch. It was then that I identified the taste from earlier. I didn't recognize it before, but now I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and that caused me to pause. I broke away from the kiss, taking deep breaths to calm my raging hormones and get my thoughts back in order.

"We can't do this."

There was a pause after I uttered those words. His hands slid from my hair. "What?"

"We can't do this," I repeated. "Not like this."

"Wh-what? But why? Is..is it me?"

I almost could see him shrink within himself. "Matthew, no," I sighed, frustrated that he would even think he would be the problem. "I'm telling you this because don't want our first time to be a drunken fumble-"

"I'm not drunk," he countered rocking his hips once more and moaned. "At least...not from the alcohol." I grabbed his hips to keep them from moving because it was distracting and had my resolve wavering. He pouted at the action and sighed. "Do I look drunk to you?" he asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

I stared into his eyes and noticed that once the lust retreated form his gaze, the amethyst orbs were as clear as any other day, albeit with a bit of anger. "Well...no, but-"

"Gilbert, I want you," he interrupted, and I let out a startled gasp as he reached down between us and palmed my erection through my pants. "I've been waiting for a long time. Do not deny me this now." There was a fire behind those violet eyes and I was really tempted to get burned. "Please," he whispered, one hand going to the back of my neck and pressing our foreheads together while the other continued to stroke me through the fabric.

How could I say no when he was doing that to me with that look in his eyes?

I couldn't.

"I don't want you to regret this." I tried once more to give him an out.

"I won't." He didn't take it. "I won't," he repeated before capturing my lips again. This time his hands were undoing the buttons of my suit jacket and soon he was pushing the heavy fabric and it was tossed somewhere about the room. He fumbled with the buttons on my dress shirt for a minute before pushing away.

"Off," he ordered and I didn't hesitate to obey. I made quick work of my shirt and he was right behind me. Soon we were both topless and gazing at each other's bodies. I stared at the creamy skin presented to me, without blemish or scars. Two pale pink nipples were standing at attention and making my mouth water.

"Gorgeous." I raised my eyes to his when I heard the word. Shouldn't it be me saying that? "You're so gorgeous. Goodness, Gil, how did I get so lucky?" Okay, now I now I must be projecting my thoughts into his brain or something because those were the exact words on my mind. I didn't answer him and instead showed my thoughts in my actions, leaning my head forward to worship his body with kisses, one hand at the small of his back and the other on his hip.

Once I reached his chest, I licked one nipple causing his to arch his back and let out a sultry moan. Keeping one hand on his back, I brought the other to the front to tease its twin while I licked and sucked on the rosy bud, humming in satisfaction. I switched sides after a moment, but stopped when I was tugged away by my hair. I peered up and saw a gorgeous flush on his face that extended down his neck.

"Later," he told me, one hand trailing down my torso to the top of my pants. "Now," he panted. "I need more." He undid the first button and pulled my zipper down, adjusting his stance on my hips while he did it. I felt arousal flare at his actions, not expecting him to be so aggressive, but I liked it. My not-so-innocent angel.

"The lube is under the couch," a small voice said and it broke us out of our ravine. The smart-mouthed little polar bear walked past our perch on the couch and spoke on his way into the kitchen.

"Kuma!" Canada groaned, his forehead slumping on my shoulder in embarrassment and I bit back a laugh that wanted to escape. He felt the lurch my shoulders anyway and smacked me on my bare chest.

"Ow," I said in mock hurt.

"It wasn't funny." He tried to sound angry, but his face was flushed red so it negated the attempt. I placated him with a few kisses.

"Let's move this to the bedroom, yeah?" He nodded and climbed off my lap, squatting down beside my leg to reach under the couch, After a moment he withdrew his arm and sure enough there was a travel-sized bottle of lube in his hands. I raised my eyebrow at him, but his face only reddened more, so I let it go already having a good idea why it was there.

Together we made are way up the stairs, the atmosphere no longer primitive, but no less passionate with the fleeting touches and kisses exchanged. We reached his room and without being prompted helped each other remove the rest of our clothes. At last we ended up on the large bed, him below me with the red sheets as his background and me in between his legs with the bottle of lube in my hand.

I stared at the perfection that laid under me, creamy legs spread submissively and hair flared out across the pillow and I felt that warmth again, the strongest I've ever felt it, nearly burning me from the inside. That was when it hit me. That I knew what the emotion was I was feeling, the one that was nagging in the back of my head all day. It was-

"Gil?"

It was love.

Mein Gott...I was in love

"Gil?"

It didn't matter that we only knew each other for only a few weeks.

Love was special like that, right?

Heilige Scheiße, I was in love!

"Gilbert?" Canada called out and I was freed from my inner world. I lifted my gaze to his and saw his head tilted down so he could see me. Though his eyes were still clouded with lust, I could spot flecks on concern as well. "Is everything alright?"

"...Ja," I said, my own voice a bit unsteady at my revelation.

I wanted to tell him.

I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. I wanted to stamp it on my face, so everyone would know.

I wanted to tell him, but it wasn't the right time.

Not in the throes of passion where words and sounds that melted into incoherent babbling meant nothing.

But soon I would. When I found the right moment, I would tell him.

"Ja," I repeated, giving the underside of his knee a small kiss before popping open the cap on the bottle of lube, pouring some on my fingers and rubbing it to warm it up.

I used my index finger to circle his entrance a few times before I pressed in gently. This was a gasp that escaped his lips and I paused, letting him adjust until he told me to continue. I moved the digit in and out until I felt the resistance slip away and added another finger, repeating the process until I determined my lover (oh yes, I liked that word) was properly prepared. I withdrew my fingers and smirked when the other let out a displeased whine.

After locating a condom, I rolled it on quickly and liberally coated the outside with a few strokes. I guided myself to his entrance, then paused until he gave me the green light to move. When he nodded, I pressed the head of my erection to his prepped hole, and we both gasped slightly at the feeling. I took a deep breath before pushing forward, and groaned as I heard him moan louder and louder as every inch of me slid in until I bottomed out.

I hissed lowly at the feeling of him wrapped around me, and it took all my will power to keep my hips from bucking wildly like they wanted to. I had to make sure Canada was ready. I didn't want to hurt him.

Because I loved him.

"Gil...move."

That was my cue to go and I followed his command, thrusting shallowly until his whimpers of discomfort became moans of pleasure. I wanted to make this a night he would never forget. A memory he would treasure.

Because I loved him.

"Mon dieu...ah...more...se il vous plaît...more."

I sped up, my hands on his hips to give me greater leeway. His legs locked around my waist when I changed the angle of my hips, searching for the spot that would make his moans fill every inch of the room. That would give him the greatest pleasure.

Because I loved him.

"Ou-oui...there...oui! Nngh...Gil! Right there!"

His legs squeezed my mid-section and at the same time his entrance tightened around me. There was a sound, a low thunder-like growl, and it took a while to realize it came from me. Pleasure starting from my groin was traveling up and down my back at lightening speed, leaving my skin tingling. I was drowning in the sensations.

My scalp hurt slightly from my hair being pulled and then Canada's nails were leaving lines down my back while my own were creating crescent shaped marks on his hips. I removed them to lower myself to my forearms until our chests were nearly touching and his erection was sandwiched between our bodies. My hands took purchase in the sheets beside his head, twisting to anchor myself, and I used it to thrust even deeper into my lover.

"Vögelchen," I groaned into his ear before attacking my lips to his collarbone, nipping and sucking until it bore my proud mark. His moans were even louder now and I felt the coil in my lower stomach tighten considerably. I knew I was close. It was just too much, the silken words spoken in French moaned into my ears, the tight heat constricting around my swollen member, the lust swirling in amethyst orbs staring deep into my soul...

I came first.

Hard.

My hips stuttered from the force of it and my breath was taken from me. I felt the flesh surrounding me spasm a moment later, milking me as he followed me into post coital bliss. We both had to take a moment to catch our breath, and my arms shook from trying to keep myself from falling and crushing him. Turns out I didn't have to because he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him for a kiss, not caring about the mess in between us. When we broke apart, I leaned back and used one hand to wipe stray hairs from his sweaty face.

"Fuck."

I paused my motions and stared with wide eyes when I heard the profane word slip from my angel's lips. And then I chuckled because, well, that just about summed up my feelings exactly.

"Ditto."

I removed myself from his chest, grimacing at the feeling of cum sticking to my skin. I went over to his bathroom on shaky legs, the after effects from my intense orgasm, and after discarding the condom, grabbed a washcloth, soaking it with hot water to clean ourselves with. After the ordeal was done and we were pleasantly cum free, I gathered my lover into my arms and we laid there in perfect silence until a bell chimed once throughout the cottage.

"Happy New Year's, Gilbert." I heard from my side and I squeezed his body closer to mine.

"Happy New Year's, Matthew."

* * *

**And scene! Whoo, that was my first lemon and let me tell you: reading one and writing one are two completely different things. Especially from the Seme's point of view. But hopefully it wasn't too horrible and you don't hate me and will never read a story by me again...this is the part when you say 'No Tink, of course not'**

***The song is _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol. I haven't actually heard the song in years, but it popped into my head while writing this fic. Coincidence, much?**

**Well I had fun writing PruCan and I'm already thinking of a Valentines Day fic. Research on Canada has brought me some ideas for the future, not to mention I'm dying to visit there now. Negative temperatures be damned.**

**Review please~**


	6. 6 Weeks (Murphy's Law)

_Surprise Chick-a-dees! This was a total spur-of-the-moment thing. I wrote this in like 3 days (thank God for my awesome beta **Maya Gordelia**) because I really didn't want Prussia's first 'I love you' to be on Valentine's Day. That's too clichéd even for me. So here's another bonus chapter for you guys where Prussia may or may not drop the L bomb, you'll have to read to find out. Special thanks to my reviewers: **Guest, Bluejay Blaze, halfdragonbooknerd,**_

**_QueenOfOlympus (_**_Please don't die, there's still more to read_**_), _**_**and**_

_**killerkitty15 (**Your review made my jaw hurt from smiling so widely**)**_

_As well as everyone who favorite and followed. Now without further ado (because you know I love to ramble), enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (would you want anything less?), fluffy fluff, and I don't want to give anything away but also Hurt/Comfort.**

**Disclaimer: Ce ne est pas le mien, Dies ist nicht mein, 这不是我的. No matter which language I say it in, it's clear that this is not mine**

**Omake (2)**

* * *

I had everything planned out; how I would tell him how much I loved him.

It was close to the time I would have to return to Berlin and my last two days in Ottawa were going to be spent camping. I learned about a place called Lusk Cave, it was said to be the most beautiful winter scene down there.

I had planned out its execution.

I was going to bring him down at dusk when the sunset was reflected off the icicles and it would be like we were encased in a winter wonderland. That would be when I would take him in my arms, bring him close and proceed to kiss the living daylights out of him.

I had even planned out his response.

He would ask what the awesome kiss was for to which I would reply...because of I love you. Then his violet eyes would widen (they might even be brimming with tears), with a smile that rivaled the sun in its brightness, and of course kissing. Can't forget kissing.

However, I failed to factor in just how much the universe hates me, and how nothing could ever go the way I wanted it to.

So that's how our couple's camping trip turned into a fight for survival.

**.**

**12 hours ago...**

**.**

"Got everything, Gil?" Canada asked for the third time. We were packing up the things we would need for our impromptu camping trip, and while my boyfriend was in charge of the equipment and tools, I was tasked with the food and toiletries.

"Yes," I answered for the third time. I had already packed up the gas cooker and a pot, as well as utensils, canned food, snacks (mainly a lot of beef jerky), hot beverages and bottled water. Now I was packing up the cleaning wipes, towels, Ziploc bags, and anything else I thought would be useful.

"I'm just making sure," he said, but even still his eyes raked over the stuff I still had laid out on his red and white bed. "What's the electric heating blanket for?"

"To keep warm at night. Not all of us can bear ridiculously cold temperatures, Jack," I teased. I was recently introduced to the animated movie _Rise of the Guardians_ and one of the things I couldn't get over was the fact that Jack Frost played in the snow barefoot and with nothing but thin pants and a hoodie to keep him warm. Guardian or not, that's just crazy and it reminded me of a certain Western country I knew.

"Oh har har. If you can't take the cold stay out of the freezer," he shrugged while packing away the air mattress we would be using.

"Are you calling me craven?" I asked, and yes, that was a Game Of Thrones reference which I knew the other would recognize.

"Well…" the blonde trailed off, zipping up the duffle bag and then starting walking away, but not before sending a teasing look at me over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," I said grabbing his waist and pulling him to me. Unfortunately, I underestimated my strength and the action sent him barreling towards me and caused both of us to be knocked to the ground beside the bed. I turned my body so that I took most of the fall, and when we landed my breath left me in an audible huff.

"Ow," I uttered once I got air back into my lungs again.

"Are you hurt?" Concerned eyes looked into my own while his arms were braced on my chest. They immediately moved to the side of my shoulders to take some of his weight off of me.

I sniffed dramatically and looked up at him through my eyelashes. "Yeah," I said, my tone playful.

He caught on and his own tone turned slightly babyish. "Ooh, you poor thing. Do you have a boo boo?"

I pursed my lips into a pout and nodded.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it better?" he asked, getting into the spur-of-the-moment role I had bestowed upon him.

I nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. My eyes hungrily took in the sight of his face coming closer to mine and I watched with anticipation for the wunderbar moment that our lips would meet. As fate would have it, when we were only centimeters apart he stopped and I groaned.

"What?" Canada said a little _too_ innocently.

"Vögelchen," I said. No, it most definitely was not a whine.

"Oh, did you want something?"

"Yes," I said pointedly looking at his mouth.

"Did you want that kiss?" he whispered against my lips and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my mouth. The sensation sent a jolt down my spine, and I groaned again when I felt my lower body parts awaken.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Blonde hair framed my face giving me an unobstructed view of the lust swirling in amethyst orbs that were magnified by the glasses he wore.

"Yes," I breathed and it was more a sound than a word. That sound turned into a low groan when those petal soft lips finally met mine.

I couldn't get enough of that maple taste. The kiss may have started out sweet and chaste, but it didn't stay that way for long. My hands found purchase on his body, one splayed across his shoulder blades and the other in the same fashion on his lower back. My boyfriend's hands were tangled in my hair and his elbows digging into my shoulders, but I didn't mind. I was too preoccupied trying to explore every inch of his mouth. When Canada broke away to catch his breath, I continued kissing along the column of his neck, biting in some places and then soothing the pain with a few licks of my tongue.

"Ah... Mon dieu, Gilbert." His moans reached my ears and I squeezed his body closer to mine so that our hips were pushed against each other, so that he could feel exactly what he did to me.

Our lips reattached and the kiss began anew, the sound of its intensity filling the room. I felt him re-position himself and wondered what he was doing before it was made clear as he rocked his hips against mine, causing delicious friction against my neglected nether regions. This time it was me who broke the kiss, my head falling back on the ground as a curse fell unbidden from my mouth.

"Scheiße, Matthew. E-einfach so..." I voiced my pleasure, making sure he knew I liked what he did. Another thrust caused an actual whine to escape my mouth, I bit my bottom lip to keep in any other unawesome sounds that was produced from his sensual movements. When that indubitably failed, in a different attempt to silence myself I went to pull him back down for a kiss, but he drew away from me.

"Gil, we should get up," the nation said, but his hips were still undulating on top of mine. Hypocrite.

"Don't wanna," I said a little breathless from his ministrations.

"Gil..." he punctuated the nickname he gave me with a short thrust of his hips. "We have to get up."

"Vögelchen," I countered moving both of my hands to his hips, digging my fingers in. I reviled in the look of the flushed face above my own. Why would I want to stop now?

"Gilbert." Came his warning tone. Verdammt.

"Urgh... Fine," I may or may not have pouted that time. I let go of my angel's hips and he raised himself off of me, but not before giving me a quick kiss. Once he was on his feet he held out a hand for me. I took it and also rose to my feet.

"That wasn't fair," I told the blonde country while I adjusted my pants around my still half hard erection.

"I know, I'm sorry, but we really have to get going if we want to have everything set up and explore before sun down."

I sighed because he was right, but tell that to my raging libido. "What else do we need to bring?" I tried to distract myself by packing the rest of the items I had laid out on the bed. I must have still had a disappointed expression on my face because he dropped the bag he was carrying and walked over to where I was standing, cupped my face between his small hands and kissed me deeply.

"We can pick up where we left off tonight, okay?" His voice a sultry whisper while one of his hands withdrew from my face and made its way to my chest, drawing random patterns through my shirt.

I grinned, loving it when my innocent angel transformed into a not-so-innocent minx. Talk about a turn on. "Okay."

"Now that that's settled. Make sure you have the emergency radios and that should be all. Then we can pack everything in the car."

"Your wish is my command," I told the blonde, giving him a peck on the lips, and then laughed at the 'nerd' that was muttered under his breath.

(^w^)

Lusk Cave was located next to Gatineau Park, and that's where we would be spending the night. Yeah, there were cabins and yurts to rent and even an inn to stay at if we desired to do so, but as much as I would love running water and electricity, there was just something about roughing it together with someone you love that made it more appealing. So we rented an individual site and I was content with it having an outhouse as its only feature.

"So what made you want to go camping, Gil? Not to judge or anything, but I didn't take you for the type," Canada said as we pitched up the tent. Okay, so he was the main one doing the pitching while I drove the spikes into the ground (I was helping at least).

I didn't take offense to his statement, it was true after all. "Is it wrong that I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend in a secluded space in the woods?"

"Well, now when you put it that way it sounds creepy."

I snorted at the fake suspicious tone in his voice. "You know what I meant."

"I know, but why couldn't we just spend your last days at my cabin? More specifically in my bed," he added sending a saucy wink my way while he straightened the tarp that was suspended over our nylon two person tent.

I smiled back at him, also liking that idea, but I was on a mission. "While it's true that usually the only time the words 'I' and 'camping' are in a sentence is if 'never go' is in between them, I wanted to try something new, and besides," I said, smiling sheepishly at the words that were about to come out of my mouth, "it doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you."

He blinked a few times before looking away with a bright blush on his face and a soft smile on his lips. Gott, he was so adorable.

"I-I," he cleared his throat, "I... You...oh, Maple," he broke off with a frustrated huff and stomped over to me, wrapping his arms around my torso and pressing his face into my chest, hugging me tightly. "You always know exactly what to say and I...don't," he finished lamely.

I returned the gesture and placed my cheek against his hair, mindful of his curl. "That's not true," I told him, and it wasn't a lie, but the truth was that his strength lied mostly in his actions and not his words. If only he knew how every glance, every smile, every freaking _giggle_ turned my insides to mush.

"You're just saying that," he muttered sullenly.

"No, I'm not. Just hearing your voice is enough to make me want to kiss you silly."

He groaned and the sound vibrated against my chest. "Gil, you're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel special," my boyfriend said in a voice so low I thought I almost imagined the words, but no, they were said and they gave me a bittersweet feeling. On one hand, I was ecstatic that I made him feel that way, but on the other hand...just what had happened in this man's past to make him have such a negative view about his position in a relationship?

"I don't need to do that, you're special on your own. Mein awesome Vögelchen," I nuzzled my nose in his blonde hair affectionately.

"You're the awesome one, Gilbert."

"And you said that you didn't know exactly what to say," I teased to break the morose atmosphere that had befallen us. My ploy worked and he laughed, unwrapping his arms from around me and then taking a deep breath to calm his fraying nerves.

"Let's put everything in the tent," he said at last, stepping away from me and grabbing the first of our three bags. I grabbed the other two and followed him, ducking under the tent flap as well.

"There aren't any bears around here, right?" I said while we separated the things we needed inside the enclosed space. "No need to string our food up in a tree or anything, right?"

"One, you watch too many movies," Canada told me as he checked the flashlights we had packed to make sure the batteries still had juice. "And two, no, it's much too wet here, not to mention it's hibernating season."

"Right... I knew that."

"Uh-huh."

I threw a bag of beef jerky at him and he laughed. We unpacked the rest of the equipment in relative silence, and once the air mattress was blown to fullness and the blankets were piled on, Canada broke the silence.

"So since you were so keen on coming here, did you plan out what you wanted to do?"

"Well, this is called Lusk Cave, is it not?" I told him.

"You want to go spelunking?"

"Spe...what? No, I want to explore the caves." What was he talking about? What kind of word was that anyway?!

"That's what I said. Spelunking- the action of exploring caves." the blonde rattled off as if he were teaching a class, and my mind decided to supply me with a hot image of him as a grade school teacher, his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a meter stick clasped between two dainty hands. Hello, kink.

"What?" he said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Oops, did I say that out loud? "Nothing, sooo... Spelunking?" I changed the subject, relieved when he took the bait.

"Yeah, that's the word for it."

"Awesome, I like. Yeah, I want to go spelunking. Have you spelunked around here yet?" I with a waggle of my eyebrows, my tone low like we were talking about something taboo. I could see he was trying to hold in his laughter, I didn't blame him, the past tense of the word sounded kind of dirty and naturally I took advantage of that fact.

"No," he said once he calmed himself. "I don't think I've explored them yet."

"Well then it'll be an adventure for both of us!" I said excitedly. I was glad that he hadn't seen the magical winter sight that I heard so much about, that way it would be a pleasant surprise. Then while the shock of the scene would still be fresh, I would do it.

I would tell him I loved him.

Mein gott, just the thought of finally saying those 3 words were enough to send that warmth spreading throughout every fiber of my being and make my lips stretch into a goofy smile. I was head over heels in love with the personification of the country Canada...no, I was in love with Matthew, my boyfriend.

"What's that smile for, Gil?" My boyfriend's question brought me out of my mushy thoughts.

"Nothing," I shrugged. "I'm just happy we can share this first experience together." Which was part of the reason.

He blushed, but returned my smile with a shy one of his own. "I'm happy too."

I couldn't help myself, I leaned in for a kiss, humming in satisfaction when he met me halfway. How was it possible to be so in sync with another person? The kiss was chaste, our lips meeting briefly over and over again playfully until we had our fill of one another.

"I'm going to go to the visitor center and get a map of the caves, okay?" I told him once we broke apart. He nodded and passed me the car keys. We passed the Gatineau Park Visitor Center on our way to our camping sight and I remembered the way pretty well. It was only about an 8 minute drive away, plus there were signs (in English gott sei dank), so I wouldn't have a problem finding it again.

"Be careful," he said as I was lifting the tent flap. They were his usual parting words, a blessing from my angel whenever I would leave his side for more than a moment.

"Always." Was my ingrained response.

I pulled my jacket tighter around my body when a sudden gust of wind decided it wanted to see if I could fly, and carefully made my way to Parent Beach on Philippe Lake where the parking area resided. As soon as I got into the car, I turned on the heat and sighed when a blast of hot air hit my face. After waiting a few minutes for the car to heat up until the gauge read normal, I was traveling along the roads of Gatineau Park. Turns out my memory was awesome (not that that's a surprise) and I got there in no time at all, pulling into a nearly full parking lot.

The maps were conveniently placed up front and when I asked about the amazing spot I had heard about, the concierge was kind enough to circle it on the map and tell me the best route to take. I thanked her and with a promise that, yes, I would be careful and, no, I wasn't planning on doing anything indecent down there, I was off. Within minutes I was back at the parking area and leaving the warm and cozy car.

When I got back to the tent, Canada was in the process of switching his hiking boots for plastic knee high rubber boots. I myself had my own pair that I had to put on as well. Most of the caves were filled with water, in some places it was even as high as 1 meter. Hopefully, we could avoid those parts.

"Got it," I announced plopping on the air mattress and unintentionally causing my boyfriend to be suspended in the air momentarily. He landed with an 'eep' and I had laughed through my apology. I didn't think he bought it.

"Sorry," I tried again once I got a hold of myself.

"Whatever." Was the blonde's pouty reply. Too cute. "You ready to go?"

"Not yet, " I said, going over to my bag and pulling out my pair of boots to put on. I also added another upper layer to fight against the devil winds outside. "Okay, all set," I said after also pulling on a pair of gloves. "You good to go, Vögelchen?"

Canada pulled his hair into a low ponytail (yep, definitely a kink now) and grabbed the pre-packed backpack of ours that included one day's worth of rations (there's no such thing as being over prepared), an emergency radio, basic first aid, two flashlights with extra batteries, two bottles of water and extra socks. I made to take it from him so I could carry the bulk of the weight, but he gave me that 'Don't you dare treat me like I'm made of glass' look and I backed off.

"Okay, let's go spelunking!" I proclaimed dramatically, dashing out of the tent with as much enthusiasm as a 6 year-old child, and grinning when I heard his sweet laughter behind me.

(^w^)

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Of course, I do!"

I was following the map to a 'T' not making any unnecessary detours, except to take a few pictures of the marvelous marble cave features we had come across and then returning to the route that was planned for me. We saw a few other spelunkers (ha, that sounded even weirder) along the way, but for the most part we were alone. We walked together silently, the only sound between us was the sloshing of our boots in the various puddles and the occasional 'Look at that' as our flashlights bounced off a few frogs and insects that loitered in the caves.

There were some tunnels that were really low, causing our backs to be nearly parallel to the ground. Others were so wide that a total of 30 or more people could occupy the space. It was interesting to see the eroded rock up close and personal, feeling the jagged history with my own hands. From my understanding, Lusk Cave is the product of the melted glaciers from the last glaciation of the Ice Age. Since then the Lusk Stream has continued to shape the cave, forming more tunnels to explore.

"Is there a particular place you want to go, or are we just wandering around?"

"Yes, there's a place, an awesome place. It should be just up ahead after a few turns."

I was positive that we were on the right track, the trail was just as the map depicted. We were walking hand in hand, helping each other up and down some of the stones. We never let go, however, even after we got our footing. The action had the warmth returning ten-fold. We had explored (or spelunked if you want to be technical) for about two hours already, and it was well into the afternoon. There was just enough sunlight filtering in to know that dusk was still at least an hour away. Plenty of time, I thought.

"Almost there," I reassured my boyfriend, turning my head to the side to see him. When he nodded in acknowledgment, I turned back around.

It was in that moment that 3 things happened all at once: there was the sound of a hard squeak of stone against stone and a yelp, then Canada's hand was ripped from my grasp, and my visibility decreased by half.

I turned around immediately and caught sight of him toppling backwards, the weight of the backpack dragging him down faster.

"Matthew!" I lunged forward, but not in time to catch the other's outstretched hand.

"Gilbe-" the shrill call was cut off by a sound that had my heart leaping into my throat. It was a splash...combined with the crack of something hard striking against stone.

"Matthew?" I called not wanting to think about that terrifying sound I had heard. "Matthew?!"

There was no answer.

Panicked, my flashlight shakily flittering back and forth over the cave walls, trying to find familiar blonde mop of hair or the red coat he was wearing, anything!

"Matthew?!" Fear was steadily clawing its way up my throat as well. I walked forward on trembling legs to the place I last saw him, carefully stepping around large rocks jutting out of the walls and over slippery stones on the cave floor as I continued my search, calling out his name every few seconds.

Then I saw it.

A red smear on the cave wall.

Blood.

I didn't think, I just ran over. "Matthew?" I called out again. I listened but there was no sound other than my heavy breathing. I pointed the flashlight at the area around the stain. A few seconds later I saw it, it was a depression in the cave floor. A hole big enough for a person to fall through.

"I'm coming, Vögelchen. I'm coming," I whispered, mostly to myself. I had to keep talking, I couldn't stand the deafening silence.

I made my way down, more of a tumble than climb, but I didn't care. I reached the bottom with a splash, landing in about 3 inches of water. Once again I swept the flashlight around me, and there, off to my left, mere inches away, a familiar backpack faced my direction.

"Mein gott, Matthew," I whispered, dropping to my knees, ignoring the murky water sloshing around me.

Under the light of the flashlight I could make out a gash on his temple, staining a few strands of blonde hair red. My hands hovered over the wound shakily as dread filled my core. "Matthew." I touched his shoulder lightly. "Matthew?" I shook him softly and then harder when I didn't receive a response. "Matthew? Come on, please w-wake up. Aufwachen, b-bitte. Vögelchen. Bitte... Bitte," I prayed, tears filling my eyes.

He didn't wake up.

**.**

**Present...**

**.**

Time eluded me. I didn't know how long it had been, it could have only been minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. The sun had gone down fully I knew for sure as the cave darkened further. Once the panic settled slightly and I could think rationally, I checked for a pulse and to see if the other was breathing.

He was.

With a thankful prayer to whoever was listening, I carefully dug into the backpack mindful of the prone body it was attached to, and used our emergency radio to call the park rangers and tell them of our situation. Reception was horrible and I was still a blubbering mess of nerves, but after repeating myself a few times, they got the story. They said that there was someone on their way to our location and they should be there soon.

In the meantime, I did what I could for the head wound, using a bottle of water to clean the wound along with gauze from the first aid kit we had packed to wrap it. An inspection revealed another wound, a cut on his hand probably from grabbing the jagged cave wall to catch his fall, it also explained the stain I had found. After I had determined there to be no more wounds, I removed the backpack and maneuvered them both away from the shallow water and up onto a higher ledge.

The whole while I spoke to my angel, reverting to my native tongue in my time of distress. I told him that he had to wake up because I had something important to tell him. I told him that he couldn't leave me, that I wouldn't know what to do if he did. Personifications of countries couldn't die (I was living proof of that), but in the past I have seen others put in comas for actions their citizens had taken. Somewhere along the line I went from pleading for him to wake up to threatening him with ridiculous things if he didn't. I was in the middle of saying that I would start singing a Justin Bieber song when I heard a groan.

"Vögelchen?" I whispered as the man beside me stirred.

"G-Gilbert?" Violet eyes opened halfway and the tears that I tried so hard to hold back finally rolled over and down my cheeks.

"Oh gott sei dank. Ja, ich bin hier, Vögelchen. I'm here, Matthew," I sniffed, moving closer to him and wiping the tears away as I watched him take in his surroundings. Realizing the reason for confusion, I placed the glasses that I had grabbed from the shallow water before moving the other into his hand. It was completely by chance that I had happened upon them, but I was grateful all the same.

"What happened?" He croaked and I rushed to grab the half empty bottle of water from nearby. After unscrewing the cap, I used one hand to hold up his head and the other to bring the bottle to his lips.

"You slipped and fell down a hole," I told him as he drank shakily from the bottle. "You have a gash on your head and a cut on your hand that I bandaged. I'm so sorry, Matthew."

After taking a few swallows, he tried to sit up and I helped him lean up against the cave wall. "I'm a bit dizzy, but it's not bad," he told me but I shook my head silently, my heart was torn between relief and guilt. I could have lost him, I _almost_ lost him. "It's alright, Gil. I'm fine." He placed a weary hand on my bicep and that broke through my self-loathing inner monologue.

"You are most certainly NOT fine!" I finally spoke, though it was more of a hiss, my breath coming out in short huffs as I refrained from pulling out my hair in frustration. He was hurt; my boyfriend was hurt because of me. "It's all my fault," I muttered, my gaze locked on the stained gauze on his head.

"Gilbert, you had no idea this would happen. If anything it's my fault for not watching where I was stepping."

"But I planned this! If I hadn't, if we had just stayed at your cabin, then you-"

"We can't keep thinking about the 'if's', Gilbert. The important part," he said, turning so he could face me, "is that I'm still here."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, guilt still wracking my body, my tears had dried, but I couldn't even look the other in the eye.

"You don't have to apologize," he told me softly.

"B-but I wanted everything to be perfect," I said around the lump that was lodged in my throat. I felt like a whining child. The analogy was firmly cemented when I felt a pair of arms encircle me, one resting on the back of my head and the other between my shoulder blades. I let my head drop onto Canada's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright,"_ he_ comforted _me_.

"No, it's not," I said, frustrated tears coming unbidden to my eyes. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I wanted to show you..." I trailed off into his shoulder, not knowing how I could continue. There was no way I could ever profess my love now when everything was such a mess. When my plans nearly killed the beautiful man in front of me.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," I repeated stubbornly, feeling every bit a child.

"Yes, it is. You want to know why?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. Instead he cupped my face between his cold hands and lifted my head, amethyst eyes staring imploringly into my own. "Because you're with me. It's okay...because I'm here with the man I love."

I tensed when I heard the words, my eyes flitting from each of his, wondering if I heard that right. The slightly apprehensive look on his face told me all I needed to know.

"No!" I whined.

"N-no?" Canada flinched as if struck and dropped his hands from my face.

"No, not no," I rushed to say to drive that hurt look out of the other's eyes. "But..." I trailed off, feeling a bit foolish and all the more childish for what I was about to say.

"But...?" the blonde prompted.

"I wanted to say it first," I said, and I am man enough to admit that there was a sullen pout on my face.

"Oh, Gil," the other let out a watery laugh. "I thought you... I th-thought-"

I stopped his incorrect ramblings with a kiss, deepening it to wipe away any doubt that I didn't love him back. How could I not, when in the matter of weeks the nation had become my light in the darkness, a necessity for living, the cause for my happiness? Obviously, I couldn't help but fall in love with the kind man I had met among a hall of abstract paintings. So I showed him through the kiss, and when that was over I finally told him as well.

"I love you too. Of course, I love you. This whole trip was because I love you."

A wry smile stretched across his face. "Spelunking was your way of saying that?"

"No, well, yes." I sighed. "I heard about a spot down in these caves said to be a winter wonderland when the water on the cave walls crystallized."

"Really? Well let's go see it then," he said climbing unsteadily to his feet, and I reached out to steady him from my position on the floor. I tried to drag him back down to the ledge we were on, but he was surprisingly resistant.

"Matthew, you just got injured by exploring and now you want to do it _again_?"

"Yes."

"No," I replied, not even giving it a second thought. No way in hell would I let him explore these caves again. We were going to stay put until the park rangers came to rescue us. It seemed my lover had other plans as he gave me that look again, the same look when I tried to take the backpack from him in the tent. No, I wasn't falling for that again.

The Western country seemed to realize this as well because he changed tactics, adopting a kicked puppy look. "I really want to see it, Gil."

I wouldn't give it, I couldn't. "What if you get hurt again?" I tried to counter that look with reason. Of course it didn't work.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" he pouted.

"Of course I will!" I rushed to say, unknowingly falling right into his trap.

"Good," he smiled victorious. "Let's go."

I cursed under my breath as I grabbed the backpack and rushed after the other who was already making his way over to the inclined slope of rocks. I trained the remaining flashlight on the path in front of him, staying behind him at all times. It took no time at all to climb back to the top, and then since we were still on the right path, the spot that was circled on the map was still only a few feet ahead. I wrapped my arm around Canada's waist and together we walked forward.

The pathway we were treading narrowed and after having to duck under a low hanging rock formation, we stepped into what I could only describe as a frozen paradise.

"Oh Maple, Gil. I-it's incredible."

I nodded, wordlessly agreeing. The rumors didn't do the scene before us justice. A winter wonderland, yes, but so much more. I felt like I was encased in an icy chrysalis. The water along the rocky walls had frozen into unique formations, and dangerously huge icicles hung from the ceiling and fell only a few feet from the cave floor. And even though it wasn't the sunset that reflected off from the icicles, the moonlight did the trick just as good if not better.

The look on my angel's face was just as I imagined, amethyst eyes wide with wonder and a smile so bright it could rival the moon that peeked in through the open spot at the top of the cave. The crudely wrapped bandage around his head was a sore sight, but it did nothing to deter from his natural beauty. The wispy dirty blonde hair with that one strange curl on the side, rounded cheeks that were flushed from the cold air in the cave and violet eyes that were magnified by his glasses, the frame slightly dented from the fall.

"I love you," I had to say, had to let out the emotion that threatened to burn me from the inside with its intensity. He turned so that we were facing each other, my hands still around his waist, and brought his own arms up my chest and around my neck.

"I love you, too," his sweet voice reached my ears and I melted.

"I love you," I repeated.

"You already said that, Gil."

"I'll keep saying it," I fired back at him. "Ich liebe dich, Vögelchen."

Musical laughter bounced off the frozen walls, echoing around us both and filling me with hope that what we had between us would never end.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Gilbert."

We exchanged words of love back and forth until it was decided that our mouths could do so much more, kissing until our lips were sore and chapped, and even after that we just held onto each other, sharing the warmth of our bodies and content just being together.

When we finally left the majestic sight behind and made our way back into the tunnels we were met halfway by two park rangers and an EMT. After they insisted on checking over the blonde and deeming him okay, we were escorted out of the tunnels and on our way back to our tent where we peeled the damp clothes from our bodies, and I showed the nation just how much I loved him again and again...and again just in case he still doubted me.

I ended up staying in Ottawa for a little longer before returning home to Berlin. One of the reasons was the fact that when Kuma saw the bandages on his owner, he tripled in size and tried to rip my head from my shoulders, but luckily only succeeded in fracturing my collarbone by the time Canada managed to calm him down. The country was understandably shocked when his cute _small _polar bear grew in size before his eyes, but managed to recover in time to save me, giving the temperamental mammal a few scratches under his chin while he explained the situation.

As for the other reason...well, do I even have to say it? I didn't want to leave my lover's side, but after a while mein bruder got anxious and would call me every day to see when I would go back. I really needed to do something about that. I couldn't have the two most important people in my life uncomfortable around one another. Yeah, I would have to figure something out, after all I'm willing to do just about anything for the blonde nation.

Why?

Because, well, that's what love does to people.

* * *

**I promise a Valentine's Day one is coming as well. 2 parts, one on the 13th and one on the 14th. I'm going to be at KatsuCon that weekend so I'll probably update early in the morning.**

***I apologize if any information about Lusk Cave in incorrect, there's only so much Google can tell me. I really wanted to write about them exploring the Gervais Caves but not only would they need diving equipment, it would have been even more dangerous with all the sink holes, zero visibility, and aggressive fish I read about.**

**Oh well, thanks for reading this story and don't be shy to tell me what you think about it. Reviews are food for my muse**

**P.S- I have another fanfic for any SwissAus Lovers (shameless self promotion)**


	7. Valentine's Day (Part 1)

_Chick-a-dees! This is the last of the PruCan Holiday Series (for now)! It's unbetaed, so bare with me until I fix the grammar mistakes. Shout out to my reviewers: **annipe, Guest with the Historical Note, Guest who is Curious, killerkitty15, and Missingwings. **__As well as those who favorited and/or followed. _

_Now, I have an anime convention to Geek Out at and you lovely readers have been waiting a few weeks for this so without further ado, Happy Valentine's Day Eve. Enjoy~_

**Warning: a lemon (with a plot point) right off the bat which of course means that sweet Man on Man kissing I know everyone likes, some long due angst, and a bit of foul language**

**Disclaimer: How much Fanfiction could a ficticious Fangirl fabricate if a Fangirl could fictitiously fabricate Fanfiction? Answer: A whole lot because we don't own the characters we write about. This is not mine.**

* * *

"I c-can't -mmmm, that's nice- believe he's do-oing this."

Prussia persistently kissed along the column of his lover's neck, trying to ignore the ramblings from the slender man, but no such luck.

"It could have been any other time, but nooo -oh, oh maple, yes- it had to be V-valentine's Day weekend!"

Canada continued to rant to his lover between moans and gasps as the other nipped and teased the creamy flesh.

"We should be -ah, right there Gil, don't stop- alone to-together this weekend, n-not to be interrogated by each other's siblings!"

The Western country hadn't stopped ranting about the unfairness of it all since America's phone call yesterday, informing him that not only was he invited (read: being dragged) to spend Valentine's Day weekend on a romantic cruise courtesy of the big and blonde country, but the day before the lovely holiday would be spent with America meeting the man that, quote, 'turned his brother into a mushy giggling school girl' unquote.

Other country couples were invited as well, the maple loving country was told, but he knew it was just a poor attempt to disguise the interrogation that would be happening. On one hand, Canada was touched that his brother was concerned about who he was dating, but on the other...was it too much to ask for to spend Valentine's Day weekend alone with his lover? A holiday dedicated explicitly_ for_ lovers?

Well, apparently it was.

As soon as Prussia arrived to America's mansion the next day all packed and ready for a romantic cruise with his angelic lover, said lover dragged him upstairs to his usual guest bedroom (the same exact one from the Christmas Party) and started ranting about his brother's meddlesome ways. The heated statements were only intensified when the albino informed him that Germany was contacted by America the previous day and was invited specifically so they could _all _meet properly.

With it being nearly a month since they last saw each other, the nationless albino thought the prospect of reunion sex would take the other's mind off of the problem ailing him, but again, no such luck. While, it was true that the kisses stopped the other's ramblings for a moment, once their lips disconnected to remove their shirts, Canada was off again. Prussia tried to distract the other with firm caresses and bites to the collarbone, but still the blonde ranted, and frankly the taller man was a bit annoyed. Not only was it weird to be discussing their siblings in the middle of their activities, but more than that, it was a blow to his pride that his lover was more into complaining about his brother than the pleasure he was being given.

"That's it," Prussia finally relented, rising up from his position on the bed and leaning away from the other with his hands held up in surrender. "You are talking way too much for to be doing something right."

"Wh-what?" The sudden stop of pleasure cleared up the foggy haze over Canada's mind just a bit. "No, what are you saying, Gil?" he asked, reaching out to pull his lover back in, his body suddenly cold from the lack of combined body heat.

"Well, it _seems_ like you're more interested in ranting about your brother than what we are doing now." No, he was not pouting. "Am I..." Prussia paused before pressing forward. "Is this not good enough for you?" His scarlet gaze was averted after he had spoken his concerns out loud, but he could still feel the blonde's gaze on him.

"Gil, how could...of course you...I..." The blonde's tongue was tied in disbelief as he stared incredulously at the other man. He didn't know that his lover harbored such doubts, and pointless ones at that.

"Gilbert," Canada tried again, his tone and eyes a matching softness as he raised a dainty hand to the other's cheek and forced their gazes to meet. "That's complete nonsense," the shy nation stated as firmly as he could. "Honestly, I've never," he continued, a blush on his face as he admitted the next part, but his gaze never wavering. "I've never felt such pleasure before, and when you left, almost every night since then," he turned even redder "I w-would play with my curl, wishing you were with me-e," he broke off with a hitch of his breath when Prussia pushed him flat on the bed and nearly devoured his mouth, the image the other created overriding his mind and senses.

Canada's curl was one of the blonde's most sensitive part on his body, and it wasn't often that the albino exploited its uses, preferring to bring his lover to a slow building orgasm. However, the thought of the Western country rubbing his curl (and maybe even stroking himself) while moaning _his_ name had Prussia nuzzling into Canada's neck when they broke for air. The sensations of the action sent shivers up and down the blonde's spine and had his breath coming out in uneven gasps.

"It's not just the sex," the blonde said when he got control over his breathing, slipping both of his arms around his lover. "I missed being close to you." To prove his point, he pulled the other closer so that there was no space between their chests. "I missed waking up in your arms. I missed cuddling on the couch watching movies." He accented each point with an Eskimo kiss, his nose brushing across his lover's slowly. "I love you, Gilbert."

It wasn't often that the shy nation took the initiative to say those 3 words first, so a bright and joyous smile always appeared on Prussia's face the rare times that it did happen. "I love you too, Matthew."

Canada couldn't help but return the smile, but it was tinted with guilt. "I missed you. I did, and I'm sorry about the ranting. Al just brings out the worst in me sometimes, you know?" Prussia snorted his response, because boy did he. The superpower seemed have a talent for that. "I'm really really sorry, Gil," Canada continued, trying to convey his sincerity through large violet orbs. "Forgive me?"

Crimson eyes softened in response. "Of course, I forgive you, Vögelchen."

"Really?" The Western country asked, releasing one hand for it to card through wild white locks. "Because you kind of stopped in the middle of something I _really_ want to continue."

"Oh, do you now?" Prussia teased, one hand going to the blonde's zipper and adding a bit of pressure as he slowly unzipped them.

"Yeah, I really do," Canada whispered huskily, his own hands contributing with his lover's pants.

And that was all the other needed before clothes were finally shed and they allowed grunts and moans be their way of communication. Canada's thighs tightened around a muscled torso, trying to get the other to move deeper, needing to feel further connected. Prussia's hands griped a slender waist tightly, using it to drive deeper and harder into the pliant body beneath him. Lewd sounds grew louder and louder with each thrust, and a mix of English, French, and German filled the room as the pleasure soared to new heights and the end drew near.

The North American nation came first after encouragement from his lover, his body twitching sporadically from his orgasm which forced the other to follow as well. The pair both took in huge gulps of air to get oxygen back into their brains from such an intense climax. After slipping out, Prussia pulled the blonde firmly into his arms for a shameless cuddle. It was a few more minutes before either spoke.

"Shower?" Canada suggested, feeling the uncomfortable sensation of his lover's essence leaking out of him. They had stopped using condoms, and while it heightened the pleasure, it did cause for a more difficult clean up.

"Yeah," Prussia agreed and climbed off the other and out of the bed. Each bedroom in America's house featured its own bathroom with a walk in shower, just big enough for the two of them.

After waiting a few moments for the water to heat up, they both stepped inside, steam rising around them and fogging up the glass walls that encased them. Two fresh washcloths were already hanging on a rack and each took one and grabbed a bottle of soap to wash the other with. Canada picked the more rugged scent of Sandalwood for his lover while Prussia chose the tropical scent of coconut for his angel. Simultaneously, they started lathering each other up with the soapy washcloths.

It was all slow and methodical movements from the pair with chaste kisses exchanged between them. The strokes of the slightly rough fabric were a little stimulating, but nothing more besides cleaning was done between them. Once the process was complete, they each took turns under the spray of the shower to rinse off. It was then, wrapped up in a lover's embrace with skins flushed pink from the heat of the water and amethyst orbs stared adoringly into crimson ones, that they knew they were being ridiculously sappy, but they didn't care. They were in love.

The lovers stayed in the warmth of the water and each other just a little bit longer before returning to the guestroom, a towel wrapped around both of their waists'. The digital clock on the dresser told the pair that they still had an hour and a half before the cruise would start, so they took their time getting dressed. As the blonde was pulling on his dark Hugo Boss dress pants (it was a fancy romantic cruise after all) he realized exactly where he was.

"My brother is probably wondering where I am," he groaned to the other as he slipped a black leather belt through the slim loops on the pants.

"Oh, I'm sure he knows," Prussia responded smugly beside him, slipping his black Christian Dior blazer on over a deep yellow button up.

Canada paused in his buttoning of his crimson button up and stared at the other in growing horror. "Oh Maple, no," the North American country panicked. "I wasn't that loud was I?"

"Weeeeell," the albino drew out. "On a scale of 1 to banshee..."

"Gil!"

"I'm kidding, Vögelchen. Although," he continued tapping his chin thoughtfully, "that last scream..."

The maple loving nation groaned as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed behind him and threw his suit jacket over his burning face. "I can't face him!" he whined.

"Well, seeing as though we're going to be eating dinner together tonight, you don't have a choice." When his lover let out another dramatic whine the taller man tried to change tactics. "It's something you'll have to get used to. Gott knows how many times I've been privy to the sounds of mein bruder and the little Italian going at it when I lived with him. And you'd never guess that behind that innocent bubbly face was-"

"For the love of everything Maple, do not finish that sentence!" Canada shouted from underneath the fabric, writhing on the bed as of to fight off the images.

Prussia only laughed at the blonde's antics and slipped on black Jack Erwin dress shoes. After a few moments of deliberation the Western country finally removed himself from under his hiding spot and continued to dress, albeit with an embarrassed pout on his face. The albino saw this and promptly began kissing it away with small bird-like pecks until the other was laughing and swatting him away fondly.

"Okay, okay. I get it, it's not the end of the world. Still embarrassing though," Canada muttered under his breath before adding, "You don't seem to be worried."

"What can he do to me? Declare war?" his lover asked rhetorically as he stared at his reflection in the full length mirror which lined the inside of the wardrobe the guestroom provided. From his vantage point he could see the frown threatening to overtake the blonde nation's face.

"...that's not funny."

"It's not. I know, I'm sorry," Prussia responded immediately, turning away from the mirror and making his way over to the displeased man. "But remember what I told you?" he asked, grabbing one of Canada's arms in a comforting grip, rubbing his thumb in small circles on the other's bicep.

While Prussia had long since come to terms with his nationlessness, his angel didn't like it when the albino poked fun at his lack of title. They had many disagreements over the issue before Canada confessed that he feared it might cause a divide between them. The crimson eyed man kindly told his lover that he was being stupid and that his status (or lack thereof) in the world didn't have any influence on their relationship. What Prussia didn't tell him, however, was that he sometimes had that fear as well. That one day the blonde would realize he could do better than a had been nation. Those doubts were always eradicated when he'd see that violet gaze filled with all the love in the world trained on him, and then he would laugh at his ridiculous thoughts.

"Yeah," Canada nodded, and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, Matthew."

"I know, I'm so-" he cut himself off at Prussia's pointed look and smiled sheepishly instead.

"Need help dressing?" the albino smirked, letting his eyes wander up and down his half-dressed lover to try and lighten the tense atmosphere. It worked as the blonde snorted in disbelief.

"Are you sure you're not just looking for an excuse to touch me, Gilbert?" the other nearly purred in reply. It was like the last few moments never even happened with the pair.

"Not denying the probability of it happening," he admitted. "But we really should get going if we don't want to get a speeding ticket the day before Valentine's Day." At his angel's confused expression he pointed towards the digital clock with his thumb, pressing his lips together to keep in the laugh that wanted to escape when he saw the blonde's eyes widen comically.

"Sacré bleu!" the Western country hissed under his breath as he tried to simultaneously button up his jacket and put on his shoes. It didn't work out too well as he suddenly stumbled forward, the only thing stopping him from smashing his face against the floor were two pale muscular arms.

"So about that help...?" Prussia taunted and then laughed at the other's glare because come on, glares should not be that adorable on anyone.

Between the two of them, the Canadian was dressed fully in no time. They both grabbed their bags that held a weekends worth of clothing and anything else they wanted to bring along, including (unbeknownst to the other) a Valentine's Day gift. As the pair tumbled down the stairs in a rush, they discovered America tapping his foot like a annoyed parent. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the blue-eyed blonde looked at them with a mixture of bewilderment and agitation.

"I was just about to get you guys, what took so long?" he asked much to his brother's chagrin. The younger nation blushed and his lover smirked, making the superpower decide he really didn't want to know. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I asked. All the other couples are already outside, let's go. I'm assuming you don't know where the dock is, so I'm leading everyone there."

With those last words, America turned on his heel and strode over to the front door, Canada and Prussia following right behind him. The quiet blonde could have sworn that he heard his brother muttering something about burning sheets, but he must have been mistaken. Once outside, America punched in his security code and they walked over to Canada's Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren (the blonde had a feeling he would need it) getting in only after his albino lover was done drooling over the fine piece of machinery.

After a few minutes a blur of red, white, and blue streaked past everyone and came to a screeching stop in front of the main gate, causing them all to stare in annoyance and admittedly a bit of awe at the customized Ferrari FF's superfluous display. The driver's side window rolled down and a tanned arm hung out of the window casually. A second later the gate was opening and the arm gestured for everyone to follow before flooring the engine and jetting off its property. There was a pause before everyone (sans Canada who knew the sports car would be needed, his brother was so predictable) processed what just happened and got it into gear, pulling out of their parking spaces to race after their host and his brother who was already speeding behind the elder blonde.

It was crazy, dangerous, and just what everyone needed to start the weekend; a bit of excitement before Valentine's Day. Prussia was amazed at the ferociousness his angel displayed along the way as he handled the McLaren like a dream, racing after the superpower with amethyst eyes alight with joy. It made that warmth fill his heart again, a sensation he now knew to be love. The group didn't use any main roads for obvious reasons, so it took a bit longer to get to the docks than usual, but soon multiple cars were pulling into the designated parking site at the docks and staring at the bulking mass of metal in front of them in awe.

The USS Milk and Honey was a mid-sized luxury vessel that easily accommodated 500 people as well as the various facilities it housed and the professional crew that manned it. It was white up top with a navy blue hull; a thin red rim separated the two colors. After letting everyone gawk for a few moments, America informed the group that there was much more to see, and then it was another rush after the flashy host, this time up a long ramp that led to the cruise ship.

"Bloody hell!"

"Aman tanrım!"

"Dio mio!"

"天啊！"

"Mon dieu!"

And other such exclamations filled the afternoon air as the group took in the vast space before them. The pool deck (which indeed did have a pool) was decorated to the nine with red and white hearts and cut-out cupids covering nearly every surface except the multiple two seated tables that were draped with scarlet tablecloths. Lights were draped over their heads, reflecting the sun's rays until the fiery mass would set and then they would produce their own. From somewhere harps could be heard being played skillfully. It was the sappy romance that everyone liked, but was too proud to admit it, and that was just the lower deck. As the group ventured to the other levels of the massive vessel, they found the ultimate lover's getaway.

A spa complete with trained masseuses that were going to give a class on couple's massage later on. 3 medium sized Jacuzzis that were sectioned off from one another. A gym with a floor to ceiling rock climbing wall on one side. A fully stocked bar because alcohol consumption is required on any given weekend. A ballroom where dance classes would be held for the couples to learn a new way to move in sync. And an open kitchen with a trained patisserie to teach them how to make sweet desserts for one another.

Oh, and the rooms?

"Mein gott," Prussia groaned as he sunk into the large mattress. Canada giggled from his perch by the door, the key card that was given to them by America in hand.

"Like it?"

"Love it," the taller man replied, his voice slightly muffled from the blanket. "Never want to get up again."

"Well too bad, you don't want to miss the game do you?"

Each deck had a bulletin of scheduled events for each area and the group was pleasantly surprised to learn that included in the long list was a game of dodgeball that was set to start in half an hour. South Italy had immediately challenged Spain with a 'You are so on' to which the Spaniard responded with 'Pero mi tomato, I wanted to be on your team' which then led to a mouthy retort from the hot headed nation and a slightly perverted reply from Spain, and then some foul language from the other.

You know, the usual.

"Urgh..." Prussia groaned into the bedding. It felt like heaven against his skin. There was only one thing that would make it even better. He turned his head and peeked open one eye to leer at his lover. "Vögelchen?" Rough spoken German fell from his lips, knowing what effect it had on the other.

"Don't even think about it," the other cut off the request.

"Aber doch-"

"Nein."

The nationless albino huffed and turned his head away, pouting into the blanket. The pout deepened when he heard a sultry chuckle from behind him. It vanished, however, when he felt the bed dip periodically below him indicating that the other was making his way over. Prussia stayed silent as a fabric covered arm came into view, only a sliver of a creamy wrist could be seen before it disappeared into the plush bedding. There was pressure first, followed by heat as Canada pressed his torso against the other's back and kissed along the smooth pale column that was his lover's neck .

"What's this then?" Prussia murmured, feelings all kinds of content as he let the blonde have his way with him.

"A sneak peek of what's on tonight's menu." Was the sultry reply which was accented by a nip to the jugular and soft hands trailing sensually up the albino's sides.

"Hmmm...you mean after the dinner with our siblings?"

There was a pause as the Western country drew back sharply, now resting on the back of the other's thighs. "Oh gross, why did you have to mention that?!"

"Now, you know how I felt." Oh yeah, Payback's a bitch.

"That's not the same-"

"You're right , it was way worse."

"I...I-I didn't mea-" He started to hesitantly rise from the other's legs when he was cut off the second time.

"I know, no harm no foul. Well, except to my ego and pride," Prussia said, skillfully maneuvering himself onto his back and grabbing a hold of the other's hips to keep him in place. "Good thing they're plenty big already." He waggled his eyebrows for the blonde's benefit, and grinned in triumph when he received a chuckle. The pale man was good at diffusing situations of the like.

Canada nodded, letting the other know that he knew what he was trying to do and was thankful for it. "Come on, let's change," he said, pulling away again and this time his lover let him get up. "I have a feeling our suits wouldn't handle being pounded by rubber balls nicely." Prussia sent a perverted smirk the other's way, making the nation think back to his words. "Shut up! You know what I meant."

Prussia laughed because he did know, but it was fun to rile the blonde up, if only to see the blush that his lover sported oh so nicely.

A few moments later, the pair finally separated themselves from the soft as clouds bed and changed into casual clothes that they could play dodgeball in. When they arrived at the gym, they were 5 minutes late, but the other couples had held off the game just for them. Canada blushed at the treatment, not expecting anyone to remember that he wanted to play, and thanked everyone for the kind gesture. Prussia made a comment about how it wouldn't be a fun game without his awesome self anyway, causing Canada to elbow him in his side for being rude and the group to laugh at his expanse.

And then it was war.

They played three games in total: Couples vs Couples, where the couples had to simultaneous defend each other and attack other couples (Spain and South Italy won because the older brunet was crazy protective of his lover). Then it was Partner vs Partner, where they had to track down their significant other and take them out while trying not to get caught in the crossfire of another couple's game (it was a shock when the first person to get out was Germany having been hit rather hard in the gut by Italy). The last was Ultimate Dodgeball, where it was every man (and woman) for his (or her) self and there could only be one winner (Canada won by using his ability to slip by undetected to attack everyone, saving his smirking lover for last).

All and all it was a blast, and after the last game only an hour had gone by, leaving everyone energized to do more activities. The group split, some going off to the gym to rock climb while others wanted to attend a salsa class in the ballroom. Prussia and Canada decided that food took precedence and went to the open kitchen to learn how to concoct delicious morsels...or something close enough to it. Okay, it was edible at least. The second batch turned out much better.

After that it was off to the spa to relax. The couples massage wasn't until the next day so they were tended to by professional masseuses. Although they laid within a meter of each other on separate massage tables, conversation flowed between them anyway, mostly about their opinions on how the night would go with each other's siblings. While Prussia was sure America was going to go full 'overprotective Daddy with a shotgun' on him, he was more worried about his brother's reaction to Canada. He really hoped that the two could resolve any past feelings between them.

Once the massage was completed, they slid off the tables with a pleased sigh, their muscles uncharacteristically pliant. As they walked down the halls to their room, they could see the dark sky from the windows they passed along the way. It was almost time for dinner. Once they got to the room, the pair showered (separately to avoid being late again), and put back on the suits they previously adorned. This time with an added item they picked up from the gift shop. A yellow pin on flower for Canada and an identical red one for Prussia to match each other's shirts. It was so cute and sweet, it was almost sickening.

Once they deemed themselves presentable, they left their room and made their was to the open-aired pool deck. Now that the sun had set, the lights that hung overhead shimmered from above like stars, which was perfect since the sky was so cloudy the moonlight barely peeked through. While some tables were empty, a good number of them were already filled with nation couples. Taiwan and South Korea sat near the pool, the florescent glow highlighting the female's pink traditional gown. Greece and Turkey sat near the harp player, the latter wearing his Christmas present for the former's benefit. Oh, the things they did for the sake of love.

Belarus and Lithuania were only a few tables away from where they were standing and the pair watched with amusement as the introverted nation smartly removed all the knives from the preset tableware while his date's back was turned. It was amazing that the pair even came along on the cruise. They had been an on-again off-again couple for the past few decades. More couples were seated and more were slowly trickling in like Canada and Prussia did. One pair, Switzerland and Austria, walked past them with flushed faces and secretive smiles. It seemed like the romantic cruise was doing it's job, giving the couples a break from the harsh world and the roles that they had to fill in it.

In the midst of the two person tables, were a few circular tables as well for those who wanted to be in groups. Only two were in use. One would be where America and Germany sat waiting for Canada and Prussia to join them for dinner. Italy was understanding enough to be left with his brother and Spain at the other circular table, though the earlier dodgeball incident may have been a indication of the Italian's thoughts on the matter. Still when the pair looked over they could see South Italy's reddening face while his brother and lover laughed on.

Once the pair sat down, a tense silence fell over the table. This was it, the moment of truth (and most likely embarrassment) for them. America boldly stared the nationless albino down while Germany looked everywhere but at the violet eyed blonde.

So a perfect start.

The silence continued until America decided that he's had enough, and the superpower breaks it with all the tact of an bull in a matador ring.

"What are your intentions towards my brother?"

Canada nearly spit out the water he was drinking. "Really, Al? Can't we at least order dinner first? Maple," he hissed as he grabbed a napkin to wipe up the water that managed to dribble down his lips. "You do not have to answer that," he said to his lover who was staring at the elder Western country with a small grimace.

Honestly, it's was like deja vu and Prussia's newly healed collarbone tingled as if reminding him the last instance that those words were uttered. He was saved from replying to either one of them by a waiter who came by to tell them of the short but no less appetizing menu. With the exception of Canada who chose fish, everyone at the table ordered steak. Once the staff member left, the silence was back with a vengeance until once again the daring nation broke it with an unforeseen question.

"Are you, or have you ever been, an axe murderer?"

"Al!" Canada shouted before the albino could answer, shocked by his brother's utter stupidity.

"Now, Mattie, as your older brother-"

"Oh Maple, do _not_ start on that again," the shy blonde interrupted the age old dispute between the two.

"I became a country first-"

"By a century!" the maple loving nation scoffed, folding his arms stubbornly. "Besides, we were discovered at the same time," he added in a mutter loud enough for the table to hear.

America waved away the explanation. "Anyway, _as your older brother_," he repeated pointedly. "I have a right to know these things. Sooo," he turned his baby blue gaze on strikingly red ones. "Back to the question. Axe murderer?"

"No," Prussia responded in an 'are you serious?' tone of voice, sending his brother a quick glance that spoke of the same question. Germany only shrugged, there was nothing he could do about the other sibling, his tongue was still tied by the violet eyed blonde that say across from him. He didn't know how to start a conversation with the other, so he let America take the floor, hoping that he would find the right words in the meantime.

"Hmmm," the superpower mused. "So what do you do?" When the pale man raised his eyebrow in question, the North American nation clarified. "What do you do with your time? You know, since you don't have a country." In truth, America didn't realize how condescending his statement sounded to the rest of the table, he was only stating a fact and was curious about the answer.

"Alfred," Canada growled in warning, looking like he wanted to do unspeakable things to his brother's vital regions. Preferably with an axe.

His lover's tone made the nationless albino pause the automatic sarcastic reply that was already on the tip of his tongue. If this were for any other partner, he would have answered with a 'screwing your brother', but this wasn't. It was for his angel and love of his life, so he would make it a point to be civil, even if the other wasn't.

"I actually have a job," he said smugly, enjoying the shock on the other's face.

"What?" Came from his side and he turned to see a slightly hurt expression on the quiet nation's face. The other didn't know anything about a job. Why didn't he know anything about a job?

Taking the other's hand, Prussia rubbed circles into the other's skin. "It just happened a few weeks ago," he started to placate the miffed blonde. "I was going to tell you when I arrived, but we were...preoccupied." The blush on Canada's face was telling, but the other two people at the table wisely kept their mouths shut on the matter.

"Oh, okay," he calmed down, the relaxing motions of the other's thumb left his skin helping as well. Smiling, the albino brought his lover's hand to his mouth and pressed the softest of kisses to the back of it, making the blush deepen.

"A job, hun?" America brought the conversation back from the nearly gag worthy PDA. "Doing what?"

"Teaching art at a middle school," Prussia replied, keeping a hold of his lover's hand underneath the clothed table.

"You're allowed around kids?" The question was out of the brazen nation's mouth before it could be filter by his brain, and soon a curse followed when his brother's foot connected with his unprotected shin.

While America grumbled under his breath about it being 'just a joke', Prussia turned towards his quiet younger sibling. "Bruder? Feel free to join in the conversation," he joked, but concern was clear in the other's scarlet gaze.

"I..." Germany started with a sigh, but broke off when he discovered three pairs of eyes trained on him. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." He stood up quickly, his broad form casting a shadow in the table, and walked briskly away from them.

Canada sighed and Prussia frowned. When the latter started to rise as well to follow his brother, however, a hand stopped him. "I'll be right back," his lover murmured and placed a small kiss on the other's pale cheek before rising from his seat. The Western country took a step and then paused, looking over his shoulder between the two of them.

"Behave," he half ordered, half warned.

"As long as he doesn't invade me, I'm fine," America commented offhandedly.

"As long as he doesn't bomb me, I'm fine," the albino shrugged.

"Can't bomb the nationless," the superpower snorted in response.

"Can't invade the insolent," Prussia fired back without pause.

The two of them looked at each other with a strange sort of respect reflecting in their eyes and Canada rolled his own. Oh yeah, they'll be fine on their own, he thought as he left them to sling insults back and forth. There were multiple restrooms aboard the USS Milk and Honey, but he found Germany after only checking two. The robust country was leaning against the sink, head hung low, and chest heaving from the deep breaths he took. This isn't how the shy blonde planned this particular conversation going, but beggers can't be choosers.

"Do you really hate me that much?" Canada asked quietly, but the words bounced of linoleum and echoed in the room, an almost haunted sound. Germany visibly flinched and rose his head to look at the other.

"I don't...I don't hate _you_," Germany finally spoke, albeit hesitantly.

Canada raised and eyebrow at the stressed word. "Okay, not me but...my people," he reasoned, trying to fit the fractured sentences together like puzzle pieces. "Is that it?"

"Nein, well...not exactly..." the European nation trailed off, making the other release his breath in a huff.

"Look, Germany, I don't want us to keep going on like this. Especially now that I'm...uh..with your brother," he blushed slightly before continuing. "I'm trying to fix this rift between us, but I need your cooperation." When the other nodded slowly in agreement he spoke again, this time almost carefully. "If this is about the war...I'm sorry. You know how it is with our citizens, I had no control over the situation. If I did, I wouldn't have done...those things to you."

Canada winced when he saw the physically larger country flinch momentarily, but pushed on. These things had needed to be said for a long time now. "I thought the establishment of the embassy in Berlin was a start to better relations. Not just between our citizens but between us as well, however, you're still...a way around me." The smaller blonde wanted to avoid saying words like jumpy or sensitive. "Basically, what I'm trying to say in a roundabout way is...can we get past all of that? Can we be civil with one another, if not friends?"

Silence followed the request, only broken by the puff of scented air freshener being released by a device mounted on the restroom wall. Just when the North American country was about to give up and leave the restroom defeated, the other spoke.

"I know you didn't mean it," Germany said, still not looking at the blonde. Canada nodded, urging the other go on. "But that doesn't change the fact that it happened...a-and the effects." The last part was almost whispered and another short pause followed. "I was bedridden for a month, but even after that...I-I had nightmares." He let out a bitter laugh. "I know, how pathetic."

The other shook his head. "No, it's not."

Germany continued as if the other hadn't spoken. "It took me a while to get over them, and that was only because I still had to see you at the world meetings, and only in small doses. It was kind of therapeutic to see you...calm," he finished lamely for lack of a better word. "When I had found out that you were dating mein bruder, they started up again."

"Oh, Maple...I didn't-"

"I know."

"I'm sor-"

"I know. It's not your fault." The words 'not completely' seemed to be hanging in the air.

"Does Prussia know?" Canada asked tentatively, and the other shook his head in the negative. There was another silence as they each reflected on the words spoken between them.

"Danke," Germany broke the silence after a moment, startling the other from his thoughts.

"Hun? For what?" Eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Surely he wasn't speaking of the nightmares?

"For bringing my mein bruder back." When he received no reply the robust nation went on. "I've never seen him this happy since before...you know. He used to mope around my basement, get drunk nearly every night, and sleep...uh...all the time," Germany changed his words at the last minute and then hurried to continue. "But then you started dating, and now he's smiling every day. He bought an apartment and also found a job. He's...living, and it's all I ever wanted for him. So, danke, Kanada."

"You're welcome?" Canada laughed a little, not sure what to say to that (though he filed the information about apartment for later). "I feel like I should be the one thanking you for having such an awesome brother. Gilbert is..." There were so many things that could follow those words. Amazing, wonderful, kind, loving, and exclusively his to name a few, but there was an even better way for the Western country to express his feelings. "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me," the shy nation said honestly, blushing as he said his next words. "And I love him."

Finally, icy blue orbs rose to meet with amethyst ones and stared deeply for a long time, searching for...something. When it was found, Germany nodded. "I will try," he seemed to say to himself before repeating the words louder. "I'm not saying it will happen overnight, but...I will try."

A dazzling smile stretch across Canada's face at the spoken words and his eyes misted slightly from the immense relief that filled him. "Danke," he whispered when he found his voice. He wanted to go over to the broad nation and give him a hug or something, but it was too soon. Instead he let his thoughts on the matter show plainly on his face. "Danke."

After they exchanged hopeful smiles, the two of them returned to their table on the pool deck where their food and siblings were waiting patiently for their return, smoke still steaming from the plates and snickers still filling the air around them. Neither Canada or Germany wanted to know what caused the laughter.

The rest of the dinner was...pleasant. The food was divine and the entertainment was amazing as well, not that the group of siblings were paying a whole lot of attention to it. They spent their time exchanging historic blunders, the more juicy ones that weren't recorded in school textbooks. There was a particular loud shout of 'West' when Germany revealed his brother's unexpected defeat at the hands of Lithuania. America wasn't spared at all by his brother and the European brothers heard the tale of the humiliating Taiwan Expedition. The maple loving nation was on a roll recounting the idiocies of the superpower, and in the middle of another embarrassing story (the downright shameful retreat at Bladensburg) a familiar yell reached the table.

"You were flirting with that bimbo camarera, weren't you?" South Italy was shouted at his lover with an unmatched glare in his amber eyes.

"Talking, not flirting, mi amor. And she's a nice chica." Was Spain's desperate response. He reached out a tan hand, but it was slapped away by the shorter man.

"Talking? In back corner of the ship? Alone?" Doubt clung to every word.

"It wasn't how it looked," the Spaniard defended himself, and then visibly cringed as soon as the words left his mouth. "Mi tomato-"

"¡Cállate! Don't you dare!" The other's shouts were drawing in the attentions of the surrounding tables, but he didn't care. He was angry...and he was hurt. How could his lover do this to him? And on Valentine's Day weekend too!

"Lovino." There was a flinch from South Italy when he heard his human name, but Spain forged on. "Yes, I was talking to her, but not for the reason you think. I saw that she wore an engagement ring." At the look of slight horror and disgust on his lover's face, the green eyed nation hurried to clarify. "And I was asking how her fiancé proposed."

"Right," Romano snorted. "Why the hell would you want to know that anyway?" By the country's tone, it was clear that he wouldn't believe a word that came from the other's mouth.

"Well, I was hoping for some ideas," Spain answered honestly, rubbing the back of his neck with an almost pensive smile.

There was a pregnant pause as South Italy stared slack jawed. "¿Qué?" he asked when his tongue decided to work.

By now the entire pool deck was watching the spectacle unfold in front of their very eyes. Meals were ignored and even the jazz band stopped their performance in favor of viewing the two lovers.

"I guess now's a good time as any," Spain sighed as if defeated and dropped down to one knee.

Dropped.

To one knee.

And Hell just froze over everybody, because South Italy was speechless, floored by the action and stunned into silence. After a few moments of gaping like a fish he tried to speak. "Wh..." Romano sucked on his tongue to try and get some moisture back to his dry mouth. "What are...?" he trailed off, hopelessly confused as to the sudden turn of events.

"I love you," the usual happy-go-lucky nation said in an uncharacteristically serious voice, staring the other in the eye. "I was fond of you when you were under my care." Spain smirked, lost in the memory. "You were a whiny brat who didn't listen to a word I said, and made more messes than you actually cleaned up. But eventually you grew...as did my feelings for you. That fondness grew to love. Love for the times we've spent together, both good and bad. Love for the fierce loyalty you have to those you want to protect. Love for the amazing man you have become."

The deck was so silent that the rustle of fabric could be heard as Spain pulled out a small back box from his dress pants' pocket, and stared at it for a short while.

"I had bought this a while ago," he said, not looking back up just yet. "I wasn't sure if it was one of my spur-of-the-moment ideas, you know? I wanted to make sure it was what I wanted." Green eyes met amber. "I'm sure now. Although this may mean nothing in the eyes of the world, to me you are my world. I love you," he brought the speech full circle. "And so," the Spaniard said as he opened black box and held it up. "Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?"

South Italy stared at the simple gold band inlaid with small tomato shaped rubies, throat constricting at an alarming rate. No one had every said such nice words to him or even about him. Romano wasn't an idiot, he knew he wasn't well liked by everyone. He had a bad temper, used foul language, and snapped at any and everyone that suited his fancy. It was a mystery to the smaller man why Spain ever decided to court him in the first place, even stranger when the Spaniard first admitted just how deep his feelings went and the Italian didn't turn him away, and now the older man wanted...h-he wanted to-

"Lovino?" Spain's worried whisper brought the other out of his thoughts and back into the real world. The real world where his lover was waiting for an answer.

"Y-you...you bastard," South Italy struggled to say around the lump in his throat, his eyes were starting to mist as well. Before the other could misunderstand his words, he continued. "Yes." It came out no louder than a whisper.

"...yes?" Spain implored, praying to whoever was listening that he had not misheard the other.

"You heard me the first time, idiota," Romano snapped but the effect was dampened by the tears filling his eyes.

"I just want to hear it again," his lover pleaded and the other obliged.

"Yes." A little bit stronger. "Yes, I'll marry you."

A wide and beautiful smile stretched across Spain's face, causing the dam to finally break and the tears spilled from South Italy's eyes. Immediately, he sniffed a few times, wiping away the tears and then held out his left hand arrogantly. Chuckling, Spain removed the ring from its box with one hand and took the offered hand in his other.

Emerald orbs stared lovingly into amber ones, and without breaking eye contact, the European nation slid the ring on the other's finger. He gave his fiancé (oh how that word pleased him) a few seconds to admire how the gold was accented by his tanned skin and then jumped up, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and twirling him around, the whole time laughing in delight. Suddenly music filled the deck. The sound of piano, congas and trumpets interrupted the joyous union.

_You can dance, e__very dance with the guy_  
_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

Recognizing the song, South Italy flashed the jazz band his middle finger before it was covered by Spain's larger hands. The other tucked the digit into a fist and then kissed knuckles presented to him, and just like that Romano calmed down, a blush adorning his face from the action. It deepened when the Spaniard maneuvered them into a dance position and forced him to sway along to the beat.

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darling... save the last dance for me_

Canada watched with rapt attention as other couples rose from their tables and joined, turning the pool deck into a makeshift dance floor. Movement from his peripherals brought his from his thoughts. He was shocked when a pale hand extended out towards him and blinked up at his lover.

"May I have this dance, Matthew?"

With a blush the blonde placed his hand in the albino's awaited one, letting the other pull him to his feet. They moved to a fairly open spot and started to dance along to the music.

_Baby don't you know I love you so_  
_Can't you feel it when we touch_  
_I will never never let you go_  
_I love you oh so much_

They were standing close, close enough to feel the heat emitted off the other, close enough to get a whiff of each other's natural scent. It was comforting just to be near one another, to be with someone they loved. A sense of peace and joy filled the pair. Canada lifted his head from its perch on Prussia's shoulder and stared serenely into those crimson orbs that captured him entirely less than 3 months ago. The taller man stared right back, soaking in the natural beauty of his angel.

Neither knew who moved first, but soon their lips met in chaste kiss. Barely a brush against each other, but it caused a tingle to go through the both of them regardless. They kept their faces close, forehead to forehead with their breaths mingling as their bodies swayed. The pair kept their eyes closed and instead just focused on the feel of each other.

_So don't forget who's taking you home_  
_Or in who's arms you're gonna be_

As if to emphasize the point, Prussia's arms squeezed tighter around Canada's midsection, making him giggle. The sound was cut off, however, by the other's next words.

"Je t'aime."

The maple loving nation jerked back to see the smug expression on his lover's face. It seemed to say 'you're not the only one who can learn another language' and if it were possible, the Western country just fell more in love with the other. He smiled softly at Prussia and returned the sentiment.

"Je t'aime aussi.

_Oh, you make a promise_  
_That you'll save the last dance for me_  
_Save the last dance_  
_The very last dance_  
_For me_

* * *

**And scene! Gosh, I just love Spamano, if case you didn't catch on. There's one more chapter for you guys which will be released tomorrow morning before I go off to mingle with other con goers.**

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	8. Valentine's Day (Part 2)

_As promised, Chick-a-dees. First, a special thanks to my reviewers **halfdragonbooknerd and **__as well as those who favorited or followed. Now without further ado (because I still have to Geek Out at this con) Happy Valentine's Day. Enjoy~_

**Warning: 1 part shameless smut (What? It's Valentine's Day), 2 parts adorable fluff (again same reason), and Prussia's filthy mind**

**Disclaimer: ****Flying Mint Bunny! Confused? Good, I was wondering if anyone actually read the disclaimers I put up here. This does not belong to me, all characters are owned by Gentosha Inc. Those idea hogging bastards**

* * *

It was Prussia who woke up first the next morning. Still in the throws of sleep, the nationless albino sat there for a minute just enjoying the deep-sated feeling of satisfaction in his bones. A reminder of the last nights activities.

The pair had danced til dawn...okay, actually, they danced until the jazz band started playing Shikira's _Hips Don't Lie_ and Prussia watched as his lover moved in ways that shouldn't be seen outside the bedroom. The angel had turned into a minx once more, tempting and teasing the albino until the other couldn't take it anymore and dragged the blonde to bed for a more hand's on demonstration of Canada's sinuous movements.

Prussia's groin tingled from the memory, the pleasure of the previous night still prominent in his mind as he lay in bed with his shy lover asleep next to him. It was rare when Canada slept longer than the other, but the pale man liked to take advantage of it whenever it did happen.

Carefully, he slipped out of the bed and clothed himself, before going out of the room with silent feet. After a few twists and turns he finally found the room with the breakfast bar. Spread out before him were not only items belonging to a typical American breakfast, but also European and Asian dishes were also displayed. While eyeing what looked like eggs soaked in tea, Prussia spotted heart shaped pancakes with interest, but in the end instead chose the similarly shaped toast as to not offend the blonde with subpar pancakes (he could just hear the rant already). He grabbed a few packets of different flavored jelly to go along with it, as well as a few fruits. With one last look of the large tray in his hands, he nodded to himself at the variety, and headed back to the room where, much to his pleasure, he found Canada still asleep.

After setting the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed, the pale man climbed over his still slumbering lover. He placed strategic kisses along the other's jaw and creamy neck. There was a moan and slight eye movement from beneath the blonde's eyelids, but ultimately still asleep. Prussia moved lower to Canada's collarbone, kissing and nipping the bone until little marks blossomed under his ministrations. When that failed to garner any response, he moved lower to the other's chest to tease pink nipples with both his mouth and fingers.

A louder moan sounded from above him and he glanced up in time to see a sliver of amethyst. The pale man removed himself from the hardened bud with an obscene pop and sent a smirk the other's way.

"Gutten morgen."

Blinking rapidly, Canada tried to drive the sleep away from his mind and make sense of what was happening. It was hard to tell where his naughty dream ended and reality started.

"Gil? Wha-ah" he cut himself off with a moan when his lover's index finger circled a nipple playfully.

"Just a little...wake up call," the albino grinned cheekily, not pausing in his motions.

"B-but...I'm a-awake now," the blonde stuttered.

"Just to be sure," Prussia drawled, trailing his hand up the creamy chest under him and grabbing the back of Canada's neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss.

The Western nation hummed into the languid kiss, loving the way the lips molded perfectly together. He brought his hands up to cup the pale face, mapping out Prussia's cheekbones with his thumbs. When the kiss broke they both let out a satisfied exhale, their breaths mingling for a moment before Prussia pulled away.

"Good morning to you, too," Canada responded with a fond smile which caused the boyish smile that the blonde secretly loved to spread across his lover's face.

"I got breakfast for us," Prussia said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Canada's nose before removing himself from the smaller man and going over to the nightstand.

Fortunately, the food was still quite warm and the pale man grabbed the tray, returning to the bed in time to see creamy skin disappear under a large maple leaf printed T-shirt. Toned legs could still be seen, so Prussia didn't count it as a total lost. Instead, he smiled as the other propped his pillow up to lay back on, waiting expectantly for the meal with a slightly less red face. He placed the tray on the bed first, and then climbed in next to the maple loving nation before dragging the tray between them.

Canada picked up the heart shaped toast and raised an eyebrow at the other, the albino shrugged and averted his eyes, but the blonde could easily see the blush crawling up the other's pale neck. Internally going gaga over how cute his lover could be, Canada reached over the tray to give the taller man a brief but passionate kiss.

"Hmmm," the Western country hummed. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gilbert."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Matthew," Prussia returned the sentiment with a goofy smile, and then passed over the butter knife so the blonde could spread the jelly. He picked up a boiled egg for himself which he proceeded to peel.

The two ate in silence for the most part, excluding the occasional comment on the food (apple Danishes were preferred over their cheese counterparts). When the last of the grapes were cleared away by playfully throwing them to be caught in the other's mouth, they decided to clean up before their scheduled couples massage class. There was a chance that the pair would use massage oils and they didn't want a mix of smells, so they showered. Together this time, because they still had an hour of free time and it wouldn't matter too much if they couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

When the pair finally left the steamy shower walls, they had 20 minutes until the class would start so they dressed quickly in casual clothes, and made their way to the appropriate deck where the class would be held. They found the room relatively easy enough (there was a big sign posted on the outside of the glass doors after all), and as soon as the two of them entered, they were each handed large silk white robes and told to go change in the back.

Once inside the dressing room they could see other male countries in various stages of undress. Russia helped his lover China tie the sash around the Asian's thin waist. Norway was berating Denmark for peeking at his nude form, to which the cocky blonde responded that it wouldn't be a problem if they could just have sex already. Spain for once didn't seem to have a problem, him and South Italy were sending each other not-so-secret smiles while pulling on their own white robes.

Canada and Prussia didn't waste any time, undressing quickly before trying on the complementary robes and holding hands as they walked back out into the 'classroom'. As soon as the pair stepped through the door, they were given a small square piece of paper with the number 6 on it. They were told to go to the section that displayed their number. After figuring out that there was an order to the rows, they found their section with ease. The 'sections' were just parts of the room that were being separated by rice paper screens. They could see shadows of the other couples, but not the full profile. Low conversations could still be heard until a flowery voice interrupted them.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to this couples massage class. This class will teach you how to be closer with your partner through nonsexual touching." Someone groaned about being in the wrong class and there were a few snickers, but the instructor continued on as if there wasn't an interruption.

"This class prepares your for an important role in your relationship...the role of the Alleviator. It is a mutual role, just like everything else in an relationship, to show trust and equal footing. Now to start, I want you to face you partner." There was silence that was only broken by the rustle of silken fabric as everyone did as instructed. "Good, now we shall start with something easy: both of you at once stroke your lover's neck."

There were even more snickers and one brave soul outright laughed, but it was clear that everyone followed the instructions. Prussia raised an eyebrow at the female's wording but then shrugged, scooting a little bit closer to Canada so they could reach each other without strain.

"Lightly brush your fingers against their neck," the disembodied voice guided. Giggles filled the air from some of the more ticklish nations, but for the most part everyone was getting into the exercise. Canada was blushing a nice shade of red as the pads of the albino's fingered sent shivers down his spine. Is _was_ supposed to be nonsexual, yes?

"Excellent, on to the shoulders. Don't be afraid to put a bit of pressure on," the flowery voice continued, urging the couples on. Prussia stared adoringly into violet eyes when he felt the dainty hands dig into his deltoid muscles pleasantly. It felt really good, maybe a little too good if the familiar twitch under the silk fabric was any indication. It _was_ supposed to be nonsexual, right?

"Now, you will take turns: one of you stroke the other's arms for a moment and then massage the palms." Canada bit back a moan when pale hands trailed up and down his arms before taking his hands, thumbs circling in a familiar way. Others were not as courteous and a few moans mingled in the air, intensifying the already arousing atmosphere.

"Switch." A simple command followed without hesitation. Prussia groaned under his breath at the other's teasing touches that left him wanting more than light brushes along his arms.

"One of you turn around, it's time to massage the scalp. Remember firm, but gentle." Canada didn't even bother to hide the moans now, especially when his curl was brushed up against.

"Switch."

The class continued on as such, covering every part of the body down to the feet, and though it was supposed to remain nonsexual in nature, it was simply against biology to be touched intimately by your lover and have no such response. Although, it was agreed that everyone felt a sort of...lightness after the class ended. As if any issues that had stressed them previously was gone, the tension rubbed out of their bodies by their lovers.

Alleviated.

Exiting the massage room, the group of lovers split. One half to explore the cruise ship a bit more, and the other half went back to their rooms to relief themselves of the reactions brought out from their partner's touch. Prussia and Canada decided that a swim was in order to cool themselves down, and stopped by their room briefly to grab their swimming trunks before heading to the pool deck.

The nationless albino wasted no time cannonballing into the deep end while his shy lover silently slipped in, floating slowly down before shooting back up to the surface when his feet touched the bottom. Canada waded underwater over to a more shallow side until he could comfortable stand in the water and then whipped his head back, a spray of water following the blonde strands in a beautiful arch.

A wolf whistle caught the North American nation unaware, and he visibly jumped. He calmed down, though, when a familiar 'kesese' reached his ears, his lover having a unique laugh.

"No need to have a heart attack, Vögelchen," Prussia said making his way over to the blonde. "It should be me having heart palpitations after that sexy show you just put on."

Canada blushed when he caught the smirk the taller man sent him. He didn't think he did anything that garnered that type of reaction, but his albino lover was always like that. Complimenting him on the littlest of things, and though he wasn't used to the treatment, Canada loved it all the same. He was going to say something, thank you perhaps, but a yell interrupted the moment."Hey! You guys feel like playing water volleyball?" Denmark, clad in black and red trunks, shouted to the pair, tossing a tri-colored volleyball up and down in his hands with a challenging smirk on his handsome face. The two lovers shared a look, slow smiles etching across their faces. Oh, how they loved a good challenge.

"You're on!" Prussia yelled back, taking a hold of Canada's hand and dragging his more than willing lover over to where the rest of the countries had gathered.

In the end, they were split up into two teams of 4: Prussia, Canada, South Korea and Taiwan vs Denmark, Norway, Lithuania and Belarus. America sat off to the side in his stars and stripes printed trunks as the referee. With a shrill sound of a whistle in the air, the game started, the elegant Taiwan giving an impressive serve to the other team, Norway returning it, and Prussia after that. There were a few times when Denmark would dive for the ball and end up face planting the water instead. There were also times when the glare of the sun hid the ball from sight only for it to be seen when it was seconds from a player's face and too late to stop it.

All in all it was a really fun and really close game, with each team scoring point after point after point, until finally the tie between them broke when Belarus spiked the ball right between South Korea and Canada, effectively ending the game. The teams met under the tent to shake hands for a game well played, and then it was decided they would eat lunch together. So with towels draped around their necks, the group traveled to the where the lunch buffet was being held in the main dining hall.

After piling their plates, the group occupied one of the larger tables in the room, chatting about old times and catching up on current events while eating. South Korea dotted on Taiwan the whole time, making the Asian country blush prettily and there was one point where Norway stormed from the table after a offhandedly perverted comment from Denmark, leaving the spikey haired blonde to run after the other apologizing profusely. The rest of the group laughed at their expanse, and then decided to go their separate ways. Since they were already in their swimming trunks, Canada found it fitting to try out one of the Jacuzzis and Prussia readily agreed.

The pair made their way to where they knew one of heated pools were held. Without knocking, Canada opened the door and then immediately shut it when a loud moan and splashing water reached his ears from within. Face burning, he turned away from the incriminating door and walked tensely away from the muffled sounds. Prussia followed with barely contained snickers before a glare silenced him (Although, the effect was somewhat dampened by the red in the other's face). After a few minutes they came across another room marked for a Jacuzzi. Lesson learned, the blonde knocked on the door first, and when no one responded, opened the door.

Indeed, the inside was clear of any couples locked in an intimate embrace, so the Western country let out a sigh of relief, hanging up his towel on a nearby hook. Afterwards, he took the time to look around. It was dimly lit inside the room, and even then the steam from the Jacuzzi limited visibility as well. There was movement beside him and then the blonde felt Prussia slip his hand into his own before he was drawn towards the small heated pool. He shivered once his skin hit the almost too hot waters, one leg at a time until he was in waist deep. There was a built in bench so they both sat down, the waters now rumbling pleasantly against their collarbones. Canada let out a satisfied hum and Prussia grunted in agreement.

It was heaven.

The maple loving nation had his eyes closed after the first few minutes, so he didn't suspect the albino's intentions until a large hand was trailing up between his thighs. Amethyst orbs snapped opened when he felt the appendage move towards his inner thighs and closer to his nether regions.

"Gilbert!" Canada hissed, moving the wandering hand away shyly. His mind flashed back to the earlier incident which caused him to blush. "We just almost walked in on someone else."

"Well yeah, I think they had the right idea," Prussia replied, fingers returning this time to the other's thigh, drawing unrecognizable shapes along the long limb.

"Gil-" the blonde started to warned, but was cut off by a quick intake of breath. Those fingers had slipped into his trunks and wrapped around him in a firm grip. Instead of closing his legs to discourage his lover to cease their indecent activities, the North American nation found himself widening his stance, making the strokes come that much easier.

"Yes?" the taller man inquired with a smug smirk.

"Oh..w-we really sh-shouldn't..." Were the words that tumbled from Canada's lips, but his action were the complete opposite. His back arched after a particularly hard squeeze, and the albino immediately latched onto the exposed buds, warm and wet from the heated waters. "W-we can't...it's not..." Canada tried once more, but by then his mind was already starting to turn to mush under Prussia's ministrations. When the other's mouth moved from his chest up to his neck, the shy nation tried to remember why he was protesting in the first place. Especially since his lover would always make him feel so good.

Making up his mind (and internally apologizing to anyone who might walk in), the blonde skillfully maneuvered out of his swimming trunks and then wove his hands into white hair, dampening the locks with drops of water. With a small amount of force, he tugged the head up from his neck and then slanted his lips against the other's, tongues immediately coming out to dance a slow tango. After a moment, in a rare show of dominance the shy nation took the lead, pushing the other away back towards the edge. Surprised, but far from unwilling, Prussia let himself fall back and watched intensively as the other mounted him, scooting closer until their members met underwater, not realizing until then that they both were relieved of clothing.

Their reattached lips muffled the gasp that was emitted at the sensation of their flesh sliding along one another. It was maddening that no matter how close they pressed up against each other, it never seemed be enough. They were chest against chest, arms wrapped around one another and mouths molding against each other's. Soon, however, they would be connected in the best of ways.

A finger circled Canada's entrance meaningfully, and at the smaller man's nod, Prussia slipped in one finger with utmost care. Water really wasn't the best lubricant, but it was all they had so he had to be careful. Canada winced a bit at the pain, but it wasn't agonizing. He knew by the slow movements that the pale man was trying hard to make sure he wasn't in pain and he was grateful. Once the finger started to slid in and out with more ease, another finger was added, and another after that until the blonde felt he was ready enough and removed the fingers himself.

Then, under the other's unwavering amethyst gaze, Prussia felt himself being drawn into a tight _pulsating_ heat, making the Jacuzzi seem obsolete. The albino choked back a whine from the sensation, and he would have closed his eyes as well to try to keep his mind in order, but he didn't want to look away from the ethereal sight his lover made. Flushed cheeks, water droplets trailing down his skin, and eyes half lidded.

Beautiful.

Canada released a breath he didn't even realize that he was holding when he finally sat flush against the other's thighs. He took in a few shaky breaths while Prussia kept rubbing his lower back, pressing kisses to his collarbone. The North American nation smiled through the slight pain at his lover's concern, but it really wasn't that bad, and he knew the pleasure would follow soon enough.

The blonde started slow, his hips moving to an inaudible beat with slight hitches of his breath and the splash of waters around them as the lyrics, and this time a whine did escape Prussia's lips. After a few teasing moments, Canada rose from his perch, the muscles in his thighs bunching from the effort, before he dropped back down, moaning lowly as he did so. He repeated the action a few times changing his angle slightly until that spot in him that made stars dance across his vision was hit, and then the blonde started up a slow steady pace.

There were no words uttered between them except for the occasional praise to the other in their native tongue. Instead moans and groans became their way of communication; the primitive sounds told one another what they liked and if they wanted more. It was only when his Canada's legs had finally given out, that the albino took over, hugging the Western country's torso tightly and using that as an anchor to drive slowly up into his lover with deep, sure thrusts until they both came with choked gasps of each other's name.

Gasping for breath, the pair stayed in their positions, bodies shaking slightly from the intensity of their orgasms, and the hot of the waters almost painful against their oversensitive skin. Canada slumped bonelessly against Prussia's chest and his lover laid his cheek against his blonde hair.

"I want you to meet my kids," the albino spoke into the open air.

Canada went stiff in the other's arms, and slowly withdrew from the pale chest he was leaning against. "Kids?" he questioned, his tone incredulous. Last time he checked the other didn't have micro-nations running around. Unless...un-unless he had a human lover! The shy nation started to squirm, uncomfortable now with that though, and his actions caused the other to slip out of him.

"Yeah, my middle school kids from the art class I'm teaching," Prussia explained, and the blonde stopped his squirming. Once the words registered in his mind he laughed at his own paranoia before settling back into muscled arms.

"Oh, those kids."

"Wait...what other kids would there be?"

"None," Canada said, a little too quickly he realized and tried to correct himself. "I mean, you could have...you know...with a human."

"You know?" Prussia teased. It never ceased to amaze him how innocent his angel could be, even after what had just transpired.

"Y-you know what I meant!" The blonde blushed, turning away from the nationless albino, but he still felt the vibrations of the other's laughter.

"I'm just messing with you, Vögelchen. And just so you know, I've never you know'd with a human. Well, I've you know'd plenty of times, but not _you know'd, _you know?"

"...Dummkopf."

"You love this awesome Dummkopf."

Violet eyes shined with happiness. "Yeah, I do." Before he could say anything more mushy, Canada went back to the topic at hand. "I'd love to meet your kids."

"Great because apparently I talk about you all the time and everyone wants to meet you anyway."

"Apparently?" Canada grinned and watched as his lover's already flushed face redden further.

"I might have mentioned you a few times."

"A few times?"

"Well, whenever I saw something that reminded me of you." The albino's cheeks was practically glowing at this point, and the maple loving nation internally melt at the adorable sight.

"And how often was that?" he pushed further until the other cracked.

"A lot," Prussia finally confessed, training scarlet eyes on the other. "I missed you so much."

It was Canada's turn to blush when his breath caught in his throat at the honest emotion behind the words. It was always a shock when he heard such sentiment come from the other. It was still hard for him to believe that he had somebody to love and most importantly be loved by. Sometimes it seemed too good to be true, and the Western country believed that he was just a passing fancy to the albino, easily discarded once the novelty wears off. But then the other would say things like that and any doubt the blonde had would be forced from his mind immediately.

"I missed you, too," he finally choked out, his throat constricting in a familiar way.

"Oh, you told me," Prussia said with a soft teasing smirk, his hand reaching up to lightly brush against the blonde's lone curl. "Kind of sad I missed the show."

And just like that the heavy emotions that were mixed in with the already stuffy atmosphere was dissipated as Canada's chime-like laugh replaced it. When the laughter subsided, the North American nation bit his lip playfully and glanced at the pale man from beneath his lashes.

"Maybe next time." Laughter threatened to escape the blonde's lips once more when he caught the wide-eyed look of awe his lover sported.

"Are you serious? Please, tell me you're serious," Prussia begged and received only a mysterious smile as an answer. "I'm going to assume you're serious," he warned. "Because that means...you would be...I'd see..." The fantasies played out across his mind rapidly. His angel spread out on his bed invitingly with his blonde hair laying around his head like a halo. His bright amethyst eyes would be like spotlights on him as one hand slowly crept towards that stand alone curl-

With a fond roll of his eyes, Canada pulled Prussia out of his mind and towards himself. They exchanged lazy kisses for a few more minutes before they decided it was time to go, and after pulling their trunks back on, they dried off with the towels they brought in and then headed back to their rooms to shower and change. There was a ballroom dancing class that they really wanted to attend that was scheduled to start within the hour and they wanted to dress appropriately.

Just before they went off to their lesson, they decided it was a good time to exchange gifts. Not that the other knew that he was also receiving a gift, so it was a nice surprise for both when the other mentioned a Valentine's Day gift that they wanted to give. Feeling a bit silly, but doing it anyway they hid the gifts behind their backs and counted to three before revealing them at the same time.

Imagine the utter shock on both of their faces when they saw the exact same gift in each other's hands with a few variations. Blushing, they traded the custom made 1 foot plush teddy bears. Canada stared at his bear which was pure white with Prussia's eagle-embellished flag sew onto the stomach. Prussia did the same with his own blonde bear that bared his lover's signature red and white maple leaf flag. The pair shared another sweet kiss and exchanged holiday sentiments before placing their bears side by side on the bed for them to stay as they went off to the ballroom.

There were only 3 other couple's who came to the class. The newly engaged Spain and South Italy, the sweet South Korea and Taiwan, and the ever-bickering England and France. They shared greetings before the instructors appeared and welcomed the class.

"This class is to teach you and your partner how to move as one with each other along with the music," the male said simultaneously talking and swaying with an inaudible rhythm with his female partner, the two moving along one another like mating snakes. That got everyone's attention well enough. "First, we will start without the music and just learn to read each other's body signals. So face each other, please."

The small group of lovers did as they were instructed, smiling at each other across the distance of a few feet.

"Now, what you are going to do is something called the Mirror exercise. As it indicates, you will mirror your partner to the best of your abilities. Start whenever you feel the need."

If most found it difficult to mirror each other's movements, Canada and Prussia had no such qualms. It was strangely easy to move with one another, from the simple movement of the limbs to the more complex twisting and turning of the whole body. Eventually it turned silly when someone started to twerk (Prussia just had to try) causing the blonde to giggle uncontrollably until both instructors gave them a stern look.

"Okay, that's good," the female instructor clapped after a moment of watching the newlyweds do the robot in perfect synchronization. "We can move on to the actual dancing. Simple steps first, of course."

Well, simple steps turned into more complicated steps which turned into even more complicated steps until nearly 2 hours had gone by and the two instructors where smiling proudly at the results.

"Excellent, very good job everyone," the male instructor's voice filled the room. "Let's try it with some music, yes?" He didn't wait for an answer and signaled his partner to start the music system. After a slight pause the sound of a guitar starting playing softly and then the romancing voice of Ed Sheeran rang out.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

Just like they had practice, the lover's came together after walking slowly forward as if drawn by a magnet. Then they embraced, wrapped up in each other's arms like the didn't want to ever let go. They separated briefly, but as if there really was an invisible magnet, they skillfully spun back to each other again. Playfully, they matched one another's step, forward, backwards and sideways, moving almost as fluidly as snakes. Finally, they 'caught' each other and embraced once more.

_So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_

They used each other like props, swinging around the other and being swung, leading and being led. It was a mutual dance which tempo sped up and slowed down in abnormal intervals, creating a beautifully chaotic dance between lovers. It was an exact semblance of relationships in life. Giving, receiving, working side-by-side and such. At times it even seemed as if their partners were an extension of themselves.

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_  
_And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory_  
_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

Prussia stared lovingly at his angel who moved as if he were born to dance, hips swaying, body undulating, and movements teasing. Whenever they would separate, even if it were only for a moment, the albino would feel the cold absence as if it had been years, but then they would join as one once more and the warmth would come back instantly. So this was love? Who would have thought that an unwanted dinner invitation would lead to one of the best things in his life?

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_  
_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_  
_Hoping that you'll understand_

Canada routinely glanced at his lover as they danced, reviling in the way strong arms spun him, twirled him, and just held him. It filled him with joy to know that they were so comfortable with one another for them to dance as one being. Was it because of love? Love. What a funny thing to the blonde who had resigned himself to being forever alone. Who would have thought that one of his brother's plans for working towards World Peace would lead to one of the best things in his life?

_So, baby, now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

In that moment in time the two of them could see themselves decades and decades from now, and although personifications of countries can't age or grow old, they would still mature through the many world events to come, and they would do it together (even if it were only from the sidelines). It was amazing to think about how far the pair had come in their relationship in just 3 short months. They may have met by chance, or maybe it was fate. Who knows, and honestly, who cares? They have each other now and they will never let go.

Not when they have something to be joyful for.

_I'm thinking out loud_  
_That maybe we found love right where we are_  
_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_  
_And we found love right where we are_

* * *

**And that's the end of it, Chick-a-dees. It was fun, writing about my OTP, and I'm so happy that everyone liked it. I'm totally doing a bonus chapter for this fic about Prussia's job (can you say Sexy Sensei?), but that won't happen for a while. I have Hetalia Host Club and Familiar to update after all.**

***The couple's massage was inspired by the movie Blended with Adam Sandler and Drew Berrymore (Gawd, I love those two), and I used some of the dance moves in Ed Sheeran's video as a basis for the couple's movements**

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	9. 2 months (Too Long)

_So, Chick-a-dees, I tried and failed horribly at making a sexy!PruCan story. They are much better suited for fluff, so I went back and revised the last two chapters if anyone wants to go back and read them. I feel more satisfied now with the outcome. Special shout out to my reviewers **Guest who informed me of cannon Spamano, ****Teakany, Zen4365 and**_

_**MissingWings** **(**You have no idea how happy each of your reviews made me. Thank-a-million, Chick-a-dee. Here's an extra long chapter dedicated to you**).**_

_As well as those who favorited or followed. __For any of you who have been reading my other story Hetalia Host Club then you know where the end of this chapter leads. I love having my stories connect in some way. HHC is a good way to cross those boundaries because it's already a crossover. Now enough from me. Please continue to read and enjoy~_

**Warning: Man on Man kissing (because I know you missed it) leading to a Hot and Heavy make-out, ridiculous amounts of fluff, then angst (jealous!Canada and oblivious!Prussia) to counter it, and an implied lemon**

**Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment about how this is not mine here]**

**Omake**

* * *

"Gilbird!"

Though he would deny it later, Canada downright squealed when he saw a familiar puff of yellow feathers flying towards him. He outstretched his hands for the little bird to land into, but the pet bypassed the slender fingers and flew straight into the Western country's cheek. Blonde strands fell like a waterfall over the bird's feathers, making Gilbird tweet contently. As the beautiful tweets filled his ears, Canada laughed cheerfully, unaware that both sounds created a beautiful melody for the albino that watched them both with a fond smile.

His lover hadn't gotten one foot into the door when his pet had launched himself at the other. Prussia couldn't blame him one bit, as he was close to doing the same thing, but he'd let the bird finish first. He stepped forward silently to take the blonde's luggage.

"I missed you too, Little One." The maple-loving nation paused in his cooing long enough to give his lover a sweet kiss in thanks for taking his luggage. Said lover had a dopey smile on his face afterwards and almost dropped the suitcases on his foot if not for his quick reflexes. Prussia smiled sheepishly at the other and moved away to take the luggage in the back of the studio apartment where the "rooms" were.

On one side stood his bed, a king-sized beauty of black smooth wood and white sheets wedged between a nightstand and a large dresser. There was a computer stand that held his laptop and a bunch of art books staked haphazardly atop one another, various stretches littered the white walls. On the other side, behind a peacock adorned noren curtain, was the space that had come to known as Canada's Space. There was a large 'cabinet' with closed drawers and open shelves to hold the blonde's belongings. Also the center of it that pulled down into a bed.

Although, now that the albino thought about it, the other never had used the bed since he had bought it for him all those months ago. Hmmm, now there was something to think about, he smirked and placed the suitcases by the hidden bed. He straightened, and after making sure it was nice and neat against the wall, made his way back to his angel and his best friend who, by the musical sound they were making, were still reconnecting.

Amethyst orbs and scarlet met as soon as Prussia walked into the room and it was almost like they were back in time, just meeting each other for the first time in the hallway filled with abstract paintings in America's house. Except now it wasn't just a shock and attraction that flowed between them, there was love now too.

"Okay, Gilbird," the North American nation said, his eyes never leaving his lover's. "We'll have plenty of time to hang out later. Gilbert has been waiting very patiently for his turn, and I think he should get a reward."

While white eyebrows arched up in interest at the mention of a reward, Gilbird puffed up his yellow feathers as if he was affronted that his owner was being picked over him. However, when Canada gave the soft head an equally soft kiss, the pet relented, and with one last tweet he retreated to his cage where there was a half-eaten seedy treat waiting for him.

"Reward?" Prussia inquired with a smirk, stepping closer to the smaller man.

"Yep," the blonde said happily, letting the 'p' at the end of the word pop and unwittingly drawing the other's attention to his oh-so-pink lips.

"All for me?" the nationless albino muttered, his eyes not leaving the plump appendage as he drew closer.

"Well...it's a bit for me too," Canada admitted, slowly walking forward as well.

"Is that so?" the words were no more than a low murmur, and the blonde only hummed in agreement before their lips meant and no more words were exchanged.

Their mouths became the connecting point to their emotions as love, happiness, and contentment flowed between them. They changed angles after a moment, their noses brushing up against each other as the kiss deepened. The pair drowned in the unique taste of each other, their arms automatically coming up to wrap around one another.

But it wasn't enough.

Hands started to wander; beneath clothes, over skin, mapping out the contours of each other's bodies, gripping almost possessively. Gasps filled the room as they tried to get the most amount of air in the shortest time possible, so they could spend more time kissing. Soon Canada's windbreaker was taken off and thrown to the floor, one less layer to worry about. Prussia's t-shirt followed soon after, leaving him in only a black wife beater. The pair stumbled over to the futon, their lips never leaving one another's, not even when Prussia fell backwards on the furniture. Canada only followed the other down fluidly and straddled his hips, pale arms returned to wrap back around him.

It was only when their chests started to ache just a bit from the lack of oxygen that they broke apart, their foreheads resting against each other's with their chests heaving heavily as they tried to take in huge lungfuls of air. Exotic colored eyes locked and laughter bubbled in the pits of their stomachs until it spilled from their mouths, leaving them even more breathless than before.

Finally the laughter subsided as they leaned even more into each other. Canada's head was tucked in the crook of the albino's neck and shoulder, giving him the perfect spot to smell the other's cologne, Green Irish Tweed, and he greedily nuzzled his nose in further to smell more of the rich scent. His actions forced blonde strands further into Prussia face, which was alright with the taller man because he could smell that delicious maple scent that had been absent from his life for far too long.

Once they got their fill of each other's aroma, they pulled back slightly, just enough to place one last lingering kiss on one another's reddened lips. When they pulled apart, it was Prussia who broke the silence between them.

"Tu me manques," he breathed against the other's kiss swollen lips in German accented French, the combination making the blonde shiver pleasantly at the sound.

Even still the Western country couldn't help teasing the albino. "It's only been 2 months," he threw back the words the other said to him at the Christmas party last year.

"Too long," Prussia said, exactly as the shy nation did that winter night, but he wasn't following the script. No, he was speaking from the heart as it was nearly torturous not to have the blonde by his side.

Canada realized this as he stared into sincere crimson eyes, and his own softened at the discovery. His throat constricted and his heart skipped a beat, which would have been alarming if it were not a common occurrence around his lover.

"Tu me manques aussi," his throat finally loosened enough to let him say, his French flowing like silk and wrapping around the pale man in a loving embrace. Prussia even leaned forward a bit as if drawn to the beautifully spoken language like a moth to a flame.

"Vögelchen," the albino groaned lowly, his eyes lowered to half mast, as he stared heatedly at his lover through white lashes.

It was strange. Prussia never had this sort of reaction whenever France spoke it. If anything it annoyed him enough to start cursing the other out in his own native language, which, of course, led them into a full out shouting match in French and German (though neither knew what the other was saying) that Spain would have to break up because the two were acting like 300 year olds. So that fact alone led him to believe that it was only because his angel was speaking, that it could bring out _those_ feelings in him.

Hands gripping a slender waist and Prussia rocked his hips up, showing his lover exactly what his words did to him. The other blushed at the hardness he felt, but there was a slight problem. While Canada's body was (more than) interested, his mind was close to shutting down from the 14 hour flight he had just embarked on. Jet lag was a pain. Although, he did schedule the flight so that he would arrive in Berlin at nighttime, and could at least snuggle up to his lover in bed, but first he had to break the news to the other.

"Gil..." he trailed off, not sure how to politely refuse the albino's offer to reconnect after so long. Turns out he didn't have to, the taller man having picked up on the slight drowsiness in violet eyes.

"You're tired from the flight," Prussia guessed, his hands loosening their hold on the other's hips.

Biting his lip, Canada nodded guiltily. "I'm sorry."

Crimson eyes rolled at the blonde's words. "There's nothing to apologize for, it's fine."

"But you're..." His eyes flicked down at the very noticeable bulge.

"Truthfully, I'm like this 95% of the time anyway," the pale man joked and got a fond eye roll from the other.

"Are you sure? I could maybe..." the shy nation let his words trail off once more as one hand pet the stretched fabric with precise movements. He blushed harder at his own forwardness, but he wasn't going to retract his offer. He peered up shyly at the other. "I c-could maybe-" This time he was stopped by a low groan and his lover's body shuddering under him.

Alarmed, Canada removed his hand and placed it on the other's shoulders. He tried to catch the albino's eyes but they were clenched shut. "Gil? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Prussia gasped out.

The Western country stared skeptically at his lover. He didn't look fine. His face was red and his breathing was erratic. Worried, the blonde slipped off the albino and sat beside him on the futon, still facing the other.

With another groan, this one with a tone of disbelief, Prussia buried his burning face in his hands. "I haven't done that in centuries."

"Done what?" Canada was so confused now. "Gilbert, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I swear, I," Prussia raised his head to stare at his lover. Noticing the amethyst eyes wide with concern, he lifted one hand to cup a rounded cheek. "Hey, I'm fine. I promise. It's just that I...I..." Feeling like putting it into words would just make him seem more unawesome, he gestured down to his lap hopelessly.

With his face still cupped by the other's pale hand, Canada looked down and let out a small gasp.

"You..." The quiet nation stared at the wet patch on the fabric with wide eyes. "Y-you..."

"Yeah," Prussia grimaced. He still couldn't believe that a few strokes from the blonde caused him to lose control. But then again how could he not? Especially when his angel had stuttered so cutely when offering to relieve his ache. The taller man wished he could have lasted longer though, if only for the North American nation to fulfill one of his (many) fantasies.

Shaking the thoughts away from his head, Prussia turned back to his lover who had yet to utter any other words. "It's fine. Come on, I have to clean up and then we can both go to bed."

A bit numb, Canada nodded and allowed the other to pull him up from the futon. It was only when Prussia dropped him off at the peacock designed curtain that he finally spoke. "So..." He licked his dry lips and stared at everything but the man in front of him. "Th-that was because of me?"

It took the albino a minute to realize what he was asking, and a soft blush appeared on his pale cheeks as a result. "Uh...yeah. You have that effect on me, Mattie."

The maple-loving nation didn't say anything else, just nodded to himself and gave the other a sweet kiss on the lips before slipping behind the noren curtain to change into his sleep clothes. Bewildered, Prussia could only make his way to the bathroom with questions clouding his mind.

Only when he heard the bathroom door firmly shut did Canada allow himself a muffled squeal. Pride filled his chest that even with a gentle touch he could make his lover come undone. It wasn't fair, in the blonde's opinion, that the albino could make flames dance across his skin with every touch, every caress, and it felt insanely gratifying when he realized that he could do the same.

Canada changed quickly into flannel pajamas and then exited his 'room' to walk straight across to his and Prussia's shared bed. He climbed into the king-sized mattress and let out a sigh as he sunk into the comfy padding. A minute later, Prussia returned from the bathroom, black sweatpants hanging low on pale hips and his chest bare. If it wasn't for the fact that he could barely summon enough energy to lift his head, then he would have jumped the other man then and there. As it stood, he could only allow himself to curl up against the toned pectorals when the other slipped into bed beside him.

Equally muscled arms wrapped around him securely and the pair simultaneously let out a content sigh. It felt good to be close again. With that last thought on their minds, the two lovers fell soundly asleep with anticipation of what tomorrow would bring.

(^w^)

Prussia walked into the room with a big smile on his face, Canada in tow with an equally glowing smile, though the blonde's was tinged with a bit of nervousness. After the nationless albino sat his paint splattered messenger bag on his desk with a clang, he clapped his hands to get the room's attention.

"Klasse, ich habe eine Überraschung für euch alle," he announced in what he liked to call his 'Awesome Authority' voice, and at the mention of a surprise the class of middle school students quieted down. Young faces stared with open curiosity at their teacher, but mainly eyes were on the newcomer and hushed whispers started almost immediately about who the foreigner could be.

With a proud smile, Prussia waved the Canada over, gesturing for him to stand beside him instead of hanging around awkwardly in the background. His angel was too adorable to _not_be shown off. "Jeder sagen hallo zu meinem Freund-"

The introduction was cut off by an enthusiastic exclamation from a pudgy-faced brunet. "Ist es das, Matthew?"

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the class processed her words. Eyes widened in recognition and soon the room erupted in excited whispers at the revelation. After months of hearing about the person their teacher would mention nearly every day, the children were nearly at the edge of their seats to hear from the blonde himself. Did he really have a pet polar bear? Was his German really spoken with a French accent? Is it true that his smile brightened up the room, or was that just their teacher being a love-sick fool? Before the questions could tumble from their lips, said teacher clapped his hands 3 times in quick succession followed by 2 slower ones. Almost immediately, the class repeated the motion with uncanny precision and fell silent, waiting on their teacher's orders.

Neat trick, Canada couldn't help but think, even as his face was slightly pink from the enthusiasm shown by the children.

"Ja, das ist Matthew," Prussia smiled, happy that the students took well to his angel before he was even properly introduced. Although, the albino admitted, with the way he would babble about the blonde during breaks in class, it wasn't that surprising. "Jetzt, bitte sagen hallo."

"Hallo!" The class parroted cheerfully, then waited for the response from the Westerner. And what a response it was.

"Hallo," Canada said in his best German accent, though his French roots still were prominent. "Es ist so schön, euch alle zu treffen." Judging by the awestruck look in the eyes of the children and the proud smile of his lover, the blonde figured he had still succeeded.

After he had spoken the words, the class couldn't keep the other questions at bay. "Haben Sie wirklich ein Eisbär als Haustier?" One boy couldn't help but ask.

The North American nation blinked, wondering how they knew about Kuma, but then remembered that Prussia mentioned how much he talked about him, and that caused a warm feeling to erupt in his chest to know that those ramblings included his much-loved pet polar bear as well.

"Ja," he finally said and they immediately asked for pictures. While the blonde busied himself in checking his phone for pictures, off to the side Prussia was smiling to himself as he wrote the class objective for the day which was another surprise in itself. He decided to use his lover's visit to his advantage to start the class on figure studies. He'd give the class 5 more minutes of free time with the Western country and then the actual class would begin.

Of course, the students grumbled when he told them that, but when the time came, they obediently reigned in any other questions they might have had. While the children were busying themselves getting their sketchbooks and art supplies, Prussia slid over to his lover.

"You did great," he told the other before placing a kiss on a dainty hand, mindful of the young people in their vicinity. Besides it was totally worth it to see the pink dusting rounded cheeks which turned into a brilliant blush at the few snickers heard through the room. "Ready for the next part?"

After a few seconds of violet eyes fluttering about nervously, Canada agreed. It was a step out of his comfort zone for sure, but he was happy to help. In gratitude, Prussia pulled him in for a tight hug that was over a quick as it came and then turned to give the class the news.

"Heute, Klasse beginnen wir Figurenstudien." After the cheers died down, he continued on to the best part."Und Matthew werden unser Modell zu ziehen!" That received a lot of enthusiasm students, especially the females who were squealing in delight. A white eyebrow curiously at the last reaction, the strongest from a trio of blondes in the first row. He just might have to keep an eye on those three.

With a shrug he turned towards his lover to direct him where he would bit positioned. The albino had grabbed an unused stool from the back of the classroom, and placed it right in front of the class. He told Canada to sit in whichever way he felt most comfortable and then proceeded to give the class an introduction to figure studies. Today would only be working with a body outline and not the details, but the students were free to add whatever they wanted. It was art after all.

The Western country chose to sit regularly while Prussia explained body proportions to the students in that energetic way of his. He stared transfixed as pale hands gestured wildly, weaving an invisible picture for the children to follow. A fond broke across his face as he watched his lover interact with his students. It was clear that the crimson-eyed man was a beloved teacher and a sense of pride welled up in his chest, along with that familiar warmth that the shy nation began to associate with love.

Finally, Prussia wrapped up the last of the lesson and the students prepared themselves to stare at the exotic foreigner for the next half hour. When Canada received a nod, he changed his position, bringing up one foot to the stool and letting the other dangle. Not too difficult of a poise, but not too plain either. He decided to face forward to make it easier as well, but his eyes flit from object to object to keep his attention. (He found the 'Don't Forget to be Awesome' poster hilarious). He was vaguely aware of his pale lover moving to the side of him, but not far enough to catch a good look of him through his peripherals.

The half hour passed fairly quickly and soon Canada could let the leg drop and his shoulder sag. While Prussia walked around the room to view each child's work, the blonde used the time to stretch out his stiff muscles. He was in the process of massaging his thigh when he heard a small voice speak up from behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Es tut uns leid!" A young blonde apologized, a white sheet of paper clutched between her hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"Es ist in Ordnung," Canada reassured her. "Hast du mir?" he asked politely, and was shocked when the paper was thrust in his hands. Gently he held the paper up to his face so he could see it.

It was her drawing of him...sort of. It was definitely his outline, even down to this lone curl on the side of his head, but there was two additions. One was the lightly draw swirls of wind which picked at the hair in the drawing, and the other was a pair of widely stretched wings. He could see the disproportion in the arms and the multiple erase marks around the wings, but it wasn't a bad sketch for 30 minutes of work.

The student had yet to utter a word and the North American nation realized she was patiently waiting for his input. "Das ist wunderbar. Danke."

A blush erupted on the female's face and she looked down shyly. "Sie können es halten, w-wenn Sie wollen."

Amethyst eyes blinked. She wanted him to keep it? "Sind Sie sicher?" he asked just to make sure, and received an enthusiastic nod in return. He smiled at the other and told her that he would keep it always. It was the truth, and he knew exactly where he would hang it up. The student blushed once more and skipped off to two other girls who were watching the scene with wide eyes. Giggles and whispers erupted before they were even out of the door.

"Was that my competition?" A voice spoke up behind him suddenly and this time Canada let out an 'eep' in shock. What was with people sneaking up behind him today? A familiar laugh of 'kesese' had him turning toward his lover with a pout.

"It's not that funny."

"No, no it's not," Prussia agreed and then pulled the other in close by the hips. "But it's what makes you mein awesome Vögelchen." The albino received a blush for the sappy words, the blonde most likely thinking back to the Thanksgiving Potluck when they first met.

Instead of continuing on with the embarrassing conversation Canada changed the subject. "I like your kids." That comment caused scarlet eyes to sparkle in joy.

"I knew you would. They're a handful sometimes, but they're good kids. Really talented too." Canada hummed in agreement, and Prussia continued. "They absolutely adored you." Prussia glanced down at the drawing still held gently in creamy hands." Maybe a little too much." The maple-loving nation gave the other a fond eye roll and a playful smack on the chest.

"Not that I blame them, of course," Prussia added, pulling the other in even closer so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "But don't forget whose taking you home and in who's arms you're gonna be."

Huffs of warm air could be left against his lips as Canada chuckled at his quoting of the song they first danced to while on the Valentine's Day weekend cruise. It was quite the magical night for the pair (as well as what happened right after), and almost as if to remind the blonde, pale lips pressed softly against his own. Without a seconds hesitation he returned the kiss. However, after a moment, the shy nation's brain cleared and he removed himself from the other, looking around the room nervously.

"I don't have another class today," Prussia read his mind and quelled his fears, rubbing circles at the base of the other's spine. Biting his lip, Canada nodded after a second of contemplation, and the albino drew him back in for a deeper kiss.

There was just something about kissing that they couldn't get enough of. Whether it was the taste or the texture of each other's lips, or just the fact that they could feel one another's emotions behind the kiss, they never wanted to stop the addicting action. Unfortunately, oxygen wasn't voluntary and they broke apart with a satisfied sigh.

Then Prussia broke the silence. "You know this table is really sturdy."

Canada lifted his head from where it rested on the other's chest and stared at the taller man in disbelief. "Really, Gil?"

"What?" the nationless albino said innocently. "It was just a observation." There was a few seconds pause. "It's also very wide. And the perfect height for-"

"Gilbert!"

"Doing paperwork." He paused and gave the other a leery grin. "What were _you_ thinking, Vögelchen?"

The blonde's glare said that he didn't believe the seemingly random ramblings from the man at all, but it was negated by the bright blush on his cheeks.

Prussia decided to take pity on his lover and changed the subject. "Anyway, dirty minds aside." He received another smack in the chest for the comment, but he pushed on. "I have the rest of the day planned out for us, so prepare to be wooed." The pale man released his angel from his grasp after a comforting squeeze and went over to the aforementioned desk to pack up his own supplies in his messenger bag.

"Didn't you already 'woo' me?" the Western country pointed out as he fixed his appearance compulsively, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles and raking his fingers through blonde strands, very mindful of his erogenous lone curl.

"Why does the wooing have to stop?"

At the other's incredulous tone, Canada turned around to face his lover who stood there with white eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was rather cute. "Well, I guess it doesn't. I mean, I thought that 'wooing' really only occurs in the early stages."

"Matthew...it doesn't have to stop. It _won't_ stop while we're together." Prussia erased the distance between them and cupped the rounded cheek of the smaller man. He continued talking while staring deep into violet orbs. "I'll never stop trying to surprise you, trying to give you joy, to make you laugh, make you feel like the most awesome person in my life because you are. I'll never stop wooing you, okay? Ich liebe dich."

The North American nation felt a familiar burning sensation behind his eyes at the heartfelt words and blinked back tears. "Y-yeah, okay," the blonde agreed when he could finally speak. "Ich liebe dich auch." Prussia placed a loving kiss upon the other's lips and then on his forehead before shouldering his messenger bag and leading them both out of the classroom.

Just as they passed under the threshold of the doorway, to try and get rid of the thick emotional atmosphere the albino couldn't help but poke the bear once more. "You totally thought about the table though."

Canada shot his mouthy lover a half-hearted glare, but he didn't deny it.

(^w^)

BerlinKart was an indoor go-kart racing arena with 752 meters of sharp turns and harsh curves. Not to mention their two types of karts were both four stroke with a hydraulic brake system and 6.5-11 in horsepower, making anyone feel like a professional. People of all ages occupied the premises, helmets lodged under their arms and bug smiles on their faces as they chattered about their last race. There was a spectator's area with tables and chairs for people to eat and relax while enjoying the show. There was even...

"A bar? Really?" Canada asked as they passed many a people with mugs of Yeager, ale, or whatever suited their fancy. Prussia only shrugged as if this were a normal occurrence, and the Western country had to admit that it shouldn't have been so surprising. It was Berlin after all.

The pair of lovers had gone back to Prussia's studio apartment to change into more suitable clothing. Canada, having no clue where they were going, was only told durable jeans and sturdy shoes. Looking at their environment now, it all made sense to the blonde. Wide eyed, he followed his lover to the front desk to pay for their rides. After showing their driver's licenses (forged with their human names just like their passports), they decided on starting with the Sodi turn 10 minute with the Sodi Kart RX7 6.5 hp as a warm-up and a chance to get a feel for the track. They also paid for two other races, the Daytona Race with the same kart and then the Monaco Race with the Sodi Kart RT8 11 hp.

They walked towards the arena together, standing close by if only to hear each other talk over the revving of the engines and squealing tires. It was far from annoying though, in fact the atmosphere was quite exhilarating. It took them no time at all to choose a kart, number 1 for Prussia (no surprise there) and number 11 for Canada. When asked why he chose that number, the blonde just shot the other a mysterious smile. The topic was soon forgotten as they slipped on their balaclavas that would rest under their helmets and then the actual helmets.

Turns out the warm-up wasn't needed since they found out rather quickly that the karts were electric and therefore didn't need to switch gears or work the clutch. So the pair used the time to just learn the track and goof off together. There was one point in time where their shenanigans led to an overturned barrier and a very disgruntled safety coordinator. Before they could get kicked out of the arena before the fun really began, they decided to take a break before the Daytona Race.

Canada went off to the bathroom and left the other to order a snack. As he washed his hands, the blonde couldn't help but smile to himself, this day was going to be great, he could feel it. The smile stayed upon his face the whole time drying his hands, and walking back towards the concessions area where his lover would be deciding on what would be best on their stomachs before the race. It even stayed on when he saw that his lover was not in line or even sitting at a table, but off to the side standing close with a beautiful brunette whose sweat suit did nothing to hide all of her curves.

Wait...

What?

The smile, seemingly frozen to his face, never slipped, but his mind was a jumble of emotions. Questions hurled around the quiet nation's head at lightning speed, each one more more distressing than the last. Who was she? Am old flame? Were they reconnecting? W-were they never apart? Was he cheat-

Canada took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down before he worked himself into a (bigger) panic. Surely there was a reasonable explanation for all of it. There was no reason (just yet) to jump to conclusions, and the blonde had already overreacted once in front of the albino, it wouldn't do any good for it to be done again without the full story this time.

So with those words of self-encouragement in his mind, and the smile that didn't seem to be going anywhere, he made his way over the laughing duo. He was maybe a few meters away when Prussia caught sight of him and gave the shy nation that boyish smile that he loved so much. His heart slowly made its way out of his stomach at the expression full of love, and suddenly he felt quite foolish. What had he been thinking? Of course Prussia, would never cheat on him. Their love was stronger than a voluptuous body and long legs and hazel eyes and a pure white smile and...dammit she was gorgeous.

However, just as the shy nation was about to throw himself deeper into his self-depreciating thoughts, Prussia's next words were thrown to him like a lifeline.

"There you are, I'm so glad you got here in time. I'd like you to meet my coworker, Anna. Anna," he said, but his eyes were solely for his lover as he grasped a creamy hand. "This is my angel, mein liebe, Matthew."

A true bright smile spread across his face at the words and an equally bright blush followed soon after. It really wasn't fair how the other could turn him into a pile of goo with just a few short words. Having nothing to say (and honestly just looking for an excuse to do so anyway) he reciprocated the affectionate words with an equally affectionate kiss.

"Smooth Talker," Canada murmured when they broke apart, causing the other to grin.

"No, I'm just awesome like that."

The blonde rolled his eyes fondly, the action bringing attention to the stoic brunette that was forgotten in their merriment. The North American nation shot the female an apologetic look. "I apologize for our behavior. Gil, simply does not understand the concept of private moments," he said, despite being the one who initiated the kiss in the first place. Although, if you really wanted to get technical, Prussia made it nearly impossible not to with those heart-stopping words he was throwing around.

"Gil," Anna mused softly, almost as if to herself, but Canada didn't have time to analyze the action because at that moment his lover was slinging an arm over his shoulder and whispering into his ear in a stage whisper.

"Private moments? Now, Matthew that's not what you said that night in the Jacu-"

The albino was cut off by a surprisingly sharp elbow in his ribs. "Ow!"

Canada snorted, he didn't strike the other that hard (in his opinion). He turn to apologize once more for their behavior, but the words stopped dead in his throat when he caught sight of the stare...no, the glare being directed at the muscled arm slung over his shoulder.

Oh.

_Oh._

"Anna, was it? The blonde's tone had changed to one step down from diabetes-inducing sweet, and yet, his face remained as angelic ad his lover claimed him to be. "You're Gil's coworker?" he said, hand trailing faintly up and down the arm that was draped over him like the finest shawl. He bit back a smug smile as the brunette followed the action for a second before snapping herself out of it, and staring down (yes, down. She was a freaking amazon with a model's body) into amethyst eyes. However, the Western country was not to be intimidated, so he stared right back.

"Yes," she spoke at normal volume, and her voice was like husky silk. Well, damn.

"Teacher?"

"Of English." Were her only words, not that the Canada needed more. It explained why his lover had introduced them in English in the first place.

"Well, that's great," he said, and then continued after deciding that she wasn't worth any more attention. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Anna, but Gil and I have a race that's starting soo-"

"Oh hey, are you racing?" Prussia, who had been put in a trance by the blonde's teasing touches, had jumped back into the conversation, completely missing the look of annoyance from his lover and one of triumph from his coworker.

"Why yes, actually. The Daytona with the RX7 and the Monaco with the RT8," Anna said, straightening her shoulders and...did she just puff out her chest?

"No way! So are we," the albino smiled widely.

"That's amazing," the brunette said stepping closer, and yeah there was definitely a more perky appearance to her chest.

"And so convenient," Canada muttered under his breath, but the soft words weren't heard by his lover and were ignored by the tigress stalking her prey.

"Let's go over there together," Anna suggested and Prussia agreed, much to the blonde's chagrin.

Although right afterwards he did turn towards his angel and asked if he minded. Not wanting to spoil the party, Canada agreed as well and with a beaming smile, the albino guided them all back into the arena, his arm never leaving its perch on the maple-loving nation's shoulder. The newly formed trio walked into the arena like the owned the place, and it didn't take long before they found their previous karts and got settled in. Just before they threw back on their helmets, a few choice words were exchanged.

"See you in the winner's circle," Anna said in confident German-accented English, and Canada couldn't help but retort.

"May the best _man_ win."

(^w^)

The North American nation stared at the decreasing distance between the two with barely controlled rage in his eyes in his violet eyes. The brunette was using every trick in the book to get closer to his lover, and he was getting sick of it. He tried to shake it off, but it kept happening! The only reason he wasn't going full possessive lover and growling at the female to back off, was that Prussia didn't seem to be paying the advances any mind. However, that in itself also made the blonde mad. The albino was just sitting there and letting it all happen!

With a huff, Canada turned back to his soft pretzel. They had finally taken that snack brake after the Monaco Race. Anna had won both races by a landslide, a shock to everyone in the arena. Who knew the bombshell had the skills to back up her words? As much as it killed him to admit it, the teacher was good. If it wasn't for the fact that she was hanging all over _his _lover then maybe they could have been friends. But she was, and the shy nation was a step away from seeing how well cheese stuck to her silky locks (It was childish, yes, but she started it). He was comparing the stickiness of various condiments around him when the albino's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Isn't that right, Vögelchen?"

"Hmm?" Canada noticed the pout on the other's face and mentally berated himself. "I'm sorry, Gil. What was that?" he trained his full attention on his lover and gave him his best smile as an apology.

"I was saying that you taught me how to ice skate. He's awesome," Prussia told his coworker who smiled and nodded in all the right places, but the smile was a little strained.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Anna told them after a moment and Canada ignored her while his lover nodded.

Once the female was out of earshot, the blonde turned fully towards the nationless albino. "I think it's time we leave."

Immediately concerned eyes swept over his person. "Are you alright?" Prussia asked, and that comment just made the ire in him burn brighter.

"No, I just...can we leave, please?" the Western country pleaded, he wanted to be far away from this place. Far away from his insecurities.

"O-okay," the taller man said hesitantly. "Let me just tell Anna-"

"NO!" Prussia flinched as if he was struck and guilt pooled in the blonde's stomach. He didn't mean to shout, but just the mention of the brunette's name had rage swelling up inside him. "Fine, just...text her or something. I-I want to leave now."

Not trusting himself to speak with his lover in such a volatile mood, the pale man only nodded and stood up. The walk was silent back to the garage where Prussia's motorcycle was parked. It continued through the drive home, and although that was mainly due to the fact that the helmets blocked a lot of sound, there was an almost tangible tension between them, and that just mad Canada feel even worse. The silence lasted all the way until the pair entered the studio apartment and they stood amidst the furniture in the living room.

"Was it the go-karts? Did you not like it?"

For a moment, Canada could do nothing but stare in disbelief. Go-karts? The other thought he was upset about go-karts? Was his lover truly so blind? He wanted to brush it off, to pretend like the afternoon had never even happened, but he couldn't. He had to know.

"Did you really not notice?" the blonde asked quietly in a controlled voice, violet eyes trained on the other.

"Notice what?"

"Anna!" Canada nearly started shouting again, control thrown out of the window in seconds. "She was all over you!"

White eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face. "What? No, she's just my coworker."

"A coworker who wouldn't mind taking a ride on your dick," he pointed out bluntly, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was so agitated, then he would have laughed at the wide-eyed look of shock on his lover's face. Just because he didn't use foul language often, didn't mean he couldn't.

When no articulate words came from the other's mouth the blonde continued, counting off the afternoon's events on his fingers. "She wouldn't leave your side. She kept _touching_ you. She flipped her hair, pushed out her chest and giggled more times than I could even count. It was so painfully obvious she was flirting with you, and you...you did nothing!"

"I didn't realize!" Prussia raised his voice over the smaller man's.

"How could you not?!" Canada's voice rose even higher. "You're saying that you had this beautiful woman with curves in all the right places hanging off of you, and you didn't notice? Was that just an everyday occurrence for you before we started dating? Is that it?" His voice started to break as his throat constricted at a exponential rate. "Or was it me?" His voice was low with a watery edge, and with his eyes lowered to the living room's coffee table when he continued. "Maybe, I was the problem. M-maybe our relationship isn't worth as much as I thou-"

"Stop talking."

Immediately the North American nation's mouth closed with an audible snap, and his gaze jerked back up towards the other. He had never heard such a hard tone directed at him before, especially from the pale man. The crimson orbs were hidden behind clenched eyelids, but after a moment they opened and an inferno stared back at him.

"I can't believe you-" Prussia cut himself off and took a deep calming breath. "Don't you _ever_ say something like that again," he ordered, his face twisted in hurt and pain from the other's words. "How could you think that I would willingly-" He couldn't even finish the sentence. The albino started pacing, his mouth opening with a deep breath as if he was about to talk, but then he would deflate and shake his head in anger. He raked his fingers through his hair almost manically.

Cringing, Canada realized that he made a mistake of letting his insecurities get in the way of his relationship once more. "Gilber-"'

"No," the other cut him off, the hard glint still in his eyes. "You've said your piece, now it's my turn." His turn wasn't for a few more moments as he got his thoughts together and the blonde obediently stayed quiet all the while.

"First, I wasn't really paying attention to her or whatever she was doing this afternoon because I was focused more on you. It was our date after all, and while I normally wouldn't have let someone intrude, I wanted you to meet someone else from my new life. I wanted to show you off," Prussia admitted. "Second, you're right, Anna is a beautiful woman and I won't lie and say that I never noticed, but why would I go after her when I have you? She's _nothing_ compared to you. You're the most gorgeous person I had ever set my eyes on."

Canada couldn't help it, a disbelieving snort came unbidden from his mouth. It was just such a ridiculous notion that he could be more beautiful than the centerfold worthy brunette. There was no way that Prussia meant those words. Not seriously.

"You don't believe me, do you?" The albino's voice reached him and brought him out of his self-depressing thoughts. Their gazes locked and Canada watched as the other's eyes softened.

"Oh, Matthew." Prussia's shoulders sagged in defeat and he couldn't hold back the pity in his tone once he finally figured out where the blonde's previous hostility was coming from. "Of course, I think...I _know_ you're beautiful. You...if only you could see yourself through my eyes. The angel I see whenever I see yo-"

Scarlet eyes widened when he remembered that there was a way. "Wait, here for a second," he told the other and rushed to the back of his apartment.

Shocked and confused, the Western country stood alone in the living room until a few seconds later when his lover came back with a sketchpad. Breathless, the taller man flipped through the pages sloppily until he found the one he wanted.

"I've been working on this for a while," Prussia said before placing the book into the other's hands.

Even more shocked and confused than before, Canada looked down and took in the drawing of...him? He adjusted his glasses to get a better look, and familiar amethyst eyes stared back at him, magnified by its own pair of glasses that it wore. Yes, it was definitely him. A blush rose to his face as he took in the rest of the picture. His creamy skin was bared for all to see expect for a ribbon of silk to cover his nether regions, and a coy smile rested on his lips. What the blonde previously thought to be a bed as the backdrop turned out to be huge wings. The fluffy-looking feathers framed his body perfectly. The picture as a whole radiated innocence with a hint of sexiness as impossible as that sounded.

The picture was beautiful...Canada was beautiful.

"That's how I see you," Prussia's voice broke through his lover's inflection, but the North American nation kept his gaze on the drawing. "Mein beautiful, sweet, funny, smart, sexy angel that I love so very much. Matthew, I would be crazy to choose someone else over you."

That was the finally push to break the levee and bring tears to his eyes because that was the blonde's ultimate concern, wasn't it? The pesky one weighing on his mind since they had first began dating? He had to know that if the albino had a choice, between any woman or man in the world and little ole him, would he still pick him?

Well, his lover just answered.

Canada tried in vain to wipe away the tears but more fell in their place, so he gave up and just set the sketchbook down on the coffee table and buried his face in his hands, the sobs seemingly unending. There was a rustle of fabric and then a moment later muscled arms slid around him slowly. With a hiccup, the smaller man let himself be pulled into the albino's embrace and just be drowned in love.

The pair stood in the living room like that for a while with Canada repeatedly mumbling 'I'm sorry' into the other's chest, and Prussia repeatedly forgiving him instantly. Finally, after the sobs subsided, they broke apart and the pale man gave some Kleenex to the other to wipe away the tears and snot that had accumulated while he cried. And as the blonde used more to blow his nose rather nosily, Prussia had to admit that even with red-rimmed eyes and an equally red nose, his angel was still beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Canada apologized once more as he threw away the dirtied tissues. "I'm s-so sorry I doubted you."

"You're already forgiven, Vögelchen," the albino didn't even hesitate.

"I ruined our date."

"No, you didn't. If anything you just reaffirmed my feelings for you."

"You think I'm beautiful," the shy nation stated more than asked, with just a bit of awe in his tone.

"Matthew," Prussia said giving the other that boyish smile that made the blonde's heart do somersaults inside his body. "I know you're beautiful." When he saw violet eyes threatening to unleash more tears, he steered the conversation into a new direction. "Enough with that," he chided softly. "I still have more planned for this evening."

"More?" Canada echoed.

"Oh yeah, I'm cooking you an authentic German dinner: Spätzle and Wurst," the albino said proudly as he made his made slowly to his kitchenette. After one step he felt a tug on his shirt sleeve and he stopped, turning to see what the other wanted. What he saw nearly broke his heart as much as their conversation had.

Canada had leaned forward, then stopped and bit his lip, his eyes fluttering nervously. The taller man wanted to just drag him in for a kiss, but no, the other had to did this on his own, so he stood still as the blonde tried once time he leaned forward with stuttering steps until finally pink lips landed on his. It was barely a kiss, more a brush of each other's lips than anything else, but it was a start. The next kiss was less hesitant and longer once Canada realized the albino wasn't running away (honestly, he had the most ridiculous fears), and so he kissed him again and again, until that familiar warmth returned to his chest and his lover was kissing him back with just as much vigor.

"I love you," the Western country whispered against the other's lips when their kissing fest ended. And he did love the other. Wholly, blindly, irrevocably, and exclusively. However, with his insecurities, it would just break his heart if he ever found out that the other didn't love him bac-

"I love you too."

Well, that was that.

(^w^)

Prussia's cooking time had turned into Canada and Prussia's cooking time. The maple-loving nation had wanted to help out in the kitchenette and try his hand at German cuisine, so together the two of them chopped, diced, and cut their way through various ingredients to make their dinner.

As another surprise, while the blonde was still in the kitchen watching over the cooking dish, Prussia had littered the living room with candles, setting up a romantic atmosphere. He was glad he did a moment after they sat down on the plush shag carpet to eat because the candle light highlighted everything he loved about his angel. The silky blonde strands, the glittering amethyst eyes, the adorable nose, the sweet smile, the creamy skin, the...well, everything. Prussia loved every inch of the other, head to toe.

The Spätzle and Wurst turned out great in the pair's opinion. There was barely any conversation since their mouths were too busy being filled with delicious food. But that was okay because Canada loved the view. The candle was an excellent idea and he applauded his lover for a moment before going back to watching the pale man. The candlelight accented everything he loved about the nationless albino. The wild white locks, the laughing crimson eyes, the sexy smirk, the strong jawline, the porcelain skin, the...well, everything. Canada loved every inch of the other, head to toe. Just looking at him made _those_ feelings come out, and he was one step away from christening his unused bed that Prussia bought him. Hmmm, yeah, now there was a thought.

His less than innocent thoughts were interrupted by the Lonely Island's 'Everything is Awesome." True to his word, the albino had made the song his anthem/ringtone. Apologizing, Prussia took out his phone and paused, a frown appearing on his face.

"It's Anna." The blonde's previous rage was gone from hearing her name, leaving annoyance in its wake. It must have shown on his face because immediately he made to dismiss the call. "I won't answer-"

"No, it's alright. She's probably just worried about you."

The frown didn't leave, but he followed his lover's words and accepted the call. "Hey, Anna I...he's right here...um...maybe, one second." Prussia covered the speakers. "She wants to talk to you."

To say Canada was surprised would be an understatement, but he nodded his agreement and accepted the phone from his lover's outstretched hand. "Hello?" he spoke, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Prussia gather their empty plates to the kitchenette to clean, giving the blonde some space.

"Matthew." That husky silk was directly in his ear, a little more than annoying now and steadily growing until she continued. "I just wanted to let you know that I give up. He's all yours."

"There was never a competition," Canada immediately responded and he could practically see her raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in disbelief, so he continued firmly. "And he was always mine." _And always will_ _be, _he added in his mind. The shy nation could say that with confidence now. After the intense dismissal of his lover ever leaving him for another, there was no doubt left in his mind.

A very unladylike snort came from the other and it shocked the blonde so much, he almost missed her next words. "Don't I know it. You'd have to be blind to miss his love for you."

The blonde nation heart nearly stopped. "What?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean,_ what_? The guy's madly in love with you. Didn't you notice that no matter what I did or said he still asked for your input or opinion? That the closer I got to him, he was just as close to you? How for each of my achievements he told two of yours?"

No, Canada realized, he never noticed. He was too busy being controlled by the green-eyed monster.

"He only had eyes for you," Anna finished, and that just made the earlier situation worse. Prussia had planned out an afternoon for the two of them and how did he respond? By ignoring the other and butting heads with his coworker who apparently didn't even register on his radar. Guilt pooled in his stomach as well as the need to just curl up into bed with the nationless albino and share kisses until sleep finally claimed them. Yeah, that sounded like a much better alternative, the blonde thought and suddenly, it hurt to be this far away from his lover's side.

Almost as if she could read his mind, Anna waved him away. "Anyway, I've said what I wanted to. I'm not going to apologize for trying to go after what I want, but I have no intentions of trying to claim the unclaimable, so go on and be with him. You have my blessing." The words were said teasingly to break the awkward ice between them. "He's a great guy, truly, and I could practically see his love for you coming off from him in waves all afternoon. It was almost sickening," she added as an afterthought to herself with another snort, and suddenly to Canada she was just another (admittedly drop dead gorgeous) person with the same love problems and insecurities as everyone else.

Canada was about to take her advice. He was oh-so-close to hanging up and running into the kitchenette where his lover was cleaning the dishes and forget all about the shameless female, but his conscience stopped him. So with a barely audible sigh he spoke. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you."

For a moment, the line was silent until sporadic giggles drifted through, shocking the blonde once more. "You really are an angel," she told him when she got herself under control. "I'm Anna. Nice to meet you too."

The Western country wasn't sure what the female meant by the angel comment, but he was happy that they could start anew. They were both apart of Prussia's life, so they might as well get along. After all, Canada couldn't see the albino quitting his job, nor would the blonde ever part with his lover, so they might as well make an attempt to be friendly.

"Okay, now go," the brunette said with laughter in her tone. "Your man is waiting for you. My broken heart will survive."

"Okay, I will. Thank you." There was a mutter of 'freakin' angel' from the female before they both exchanged goodbyes and hung up, leaving Canada to stare at the phone with a small smile on his face until his lover returned.

"Is everything okay?" Prussia asked as he toweled his hands dry.

"Yeah," Canada said and then cleared his throat. "Better than okay, I think."

"Oh really?" the albino smirked and the blonde had a feeling he wouldn't like whatever came out of the other's mouth next. "So you're besties now with my coworker who, what did you say?" Canada's face started to burn as he remembered the words his mouth spewed while he was in a jealous rage. "Oh yes," Prussia continued, loving the embarrassment from the smaller man. "'who wouldn't mind taking a ride my dick.'"

Canada buried his reddened face into his hands with a groan. He was never going to hear the end of that.

"I'm just messing with you, Vögelchen. Anyway, speaking of dicks-"

"Oh Maple, please don't continue."

"While you were sitting there looking so irresistible eating my German sausage-"

"Really, Gil?!" Canada stood up, trying to be angry and appalled at the innuendo, but it was impossible to keep the smiles at bay.

"I couldn't help but remember that you never did sleep on the bed I bought for you, did you?" Prussia drawled, casting a leering grin at the other. His eyes darted between his lover and the noren curtain hiding the bed in question, stepping just a bit closer to the blonde.

"Is that so?" Canada played along, taking a step back towards his room.

"Yes, it's a shame, truly." The albino took another step forward.

"Truly?" The blonde countered with another step back.

"Oh yes, it was the Tempur-Pedic's Cloud mattress, the softest I could find." Step forward.

"Wow, now I feel guilty that I haven't used it." Step back.

"Well, we can remedy that easily." Step.

"Easily? Oh no," Canada smiled coyly at the other. "You have to catch me first." Quickly the blonde turned to run inside his room, his chime-like laughter trailing behind him.

With a grin, Prussia followed.

(^w^)

The bed really did feel like they were laying on a cloud, and the sheets felt especially heavenly against their bare skin. The pair of lovers lay together with content smiles on their faces and satisfaction in their bones. It had been two months too long for them to be apart, and after Canada's visit was over who knew when the next meeting would be between Prussia's new job and world affairs? And then there was the quiet nation's impromptu trip that he called the other about a few weeks ago.

"I'm going to miss you," the albino said into blonde strands. The warmth of the other's breath sent shivers down his spine and Canada snuggled deeper into the taller man's side.

"I am too, but I'm here now, so let's make the most of it."

"Round 2, already?" Prussia joked, and he felt the other's huffs of laughter against his chest.

"You know what I meant. Although, I have no idea how long we are going to be there."

"But you're excited." It was an observation, not a question.

"Yeah, I am," Canada admitted. "France invited me. Alfred and the others too, but he called me personally." The angelic nation was beaming at the recognition he was developing with other countries. Just last month, China sent him homemade Yuanxiao to celebrate the last day of the Lunar New Year's Spring Festival.

"I'm happy that you're happy," Prussia told him, kissing the top of his head for good measure.

"I'll be back to you as soon as I can."

"And when you get back, you have to tell me all about France's crockpot idea. Where did you say you were going again?"

"Over to Japan's. There's a school there that has a Host club, and France wants us to participate in it."

"What's a Host club?"

"I don't really know, but it's sure to be an adventure," the blonde said, his finger drawing random patterns on his lover's chest.

"I'm sure you'll have fun," the albino said, his voice becoming a bit breathless from the others ministrations.

"Not as much fun as I'm having now," the shy nation murmured, his hands trailing lower.

Prussia groaned into the open air, the sensations reawakening his member down below. "Round 2?" he asked in no more than a whisper.

Canada peered up at the other through his lashes. "Round 2," he affirmed heatedly.

As his lover pulled him in for a soul stealing kiss, the blonde couldn't help but think how funny it all was. Most people spend their whole lives searching for that one special person to be with. They search high and low, register with dating websites, even go on blind dates in hope that the next person they meet will be 'The One' and still they never find them. And yet for them all it took was an unwanted invitation.

They'd have to thank America one of these days.

* * *

***Sorry if the German translations are wrong. I took Spanish in high school (which I'm so regretting now). I'd laso like to think that Prussia is in the dark about Host/Hostess clubs because let's face it, he wouldn't even need to pay for companionship.**

**I was originally going to make Anna an old flame, but the end result would have been worse than a few shouted words (so your welcome!). Also ****Canada seems like the type of person who is quick to forgive, so I couldn't have Anna be the Wicked Witch for long and I made them to at least be amiable towards one another.**

**So yeah, this is officially the end. Word to my readers, I have a Make or Brake Exam for my career next week and I won't be able to work on stories until the stress dies down, so don't expect an update for Familar or HHC until next month. Sorry, Chick-a-dees, but writings stories doesn't pay the bills...yet**

**Reviews make FFN go round**


End file.
